


I Like My Coffee Like I Like My Women: Hot and Venti.

by GhostedPast



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Flirting, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostedPast/pseuds/GhostedPast
Summary: The Lady Dimitrescu domestic relationship, coffee shop fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 227
Kudos: 483





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. I also wrote this on my phone. I was craving dumb content so i took matters into my own hands. Maybe I'll write more. Idk.

3 a.m., your phone alarm goes off. You sigh deeply, hitting snooze on your phone, pondering for a moment if your job is worth it. After all, what amount of money could possibly be worth waking up in the middle of the night? Your phone alarm goes off again and you finally drag yourself out of bed. 

“I’ll be done by 2 o’clock, it will be okay, you are just serving coffee.” You tell yourself.

You moved to the village three months ago, needing to get away from the States for your mental health. You had no family, your parents died when you were very small, your sister disowned you when you came out of the closet, and you had just buried your aunt weeks before you moved. Your aunt left you quite a bit of money, not having any children or spouses of her own, and she had cut contact with your sister years before. You decided a fresh start away from everything was what you needed. You never bothered with college, but had worked your way up from Barista to Supervisor after five years of working for a global corporate coffee chain. The chain’s district manager helped you apply and transfer to the Village’s local chain coffee, although they had to demote you back to Barista in order to make room for you at the store. You were okay with this, it was less stress and less work, and you could always try to work your way back up again. 

You take your time getting ready for your job, until you see that you took too long getting out of bed and have to practically run to work. Out of breath, freezing, and in need of a few espresso shots yourself, you make it to the store as the manager is unlocking the doors. He just sighs, having nothing to say to you this early in the morning, he lets you in and the two of you go about opening shop for the day.

“…It is going to be a long one.” You think to yourself. 

The shop is ready to open by 4 am. At 4:30 am, your manager tells you to keep an eye on the shop so he can put away a delivery. You sigh, tired. bored and lonely, and get to work making a drink for yourself in hopes that it will inspire you to be productive. You don’t even notice that someone came into the store.

You hear the sound of a woman clearing her throat and jump, it startles you and you almost drop the steaming pitcher you have in your hands. 

“Oh my… I did not mean to scare you darling.” Says the most melodic voice you have ever heard in your life, you look up at her and gasp. She is stunning. And God, she was tall, she was absolutely beautiful. Did she live around here? How did your gay ass never notice this woman in the three months you have lived here?

"I….excuse me, I’m so sorry, I didn’t notice you come in. I apologize.” You say, trying to look at only her face and not any lower. You pour the milk you had started steaming, along with the shots you just pulled down the sink. There will be time to make your drink again later. 

"Quite alright, my sweet, it is rather early. I do apologize, Y/N, but are you new around here? I don’t recognize you.” She says as you make your way from the bar to the register. You shiver when you hear that honey-like voice say your name, you are also a little confused for a second because you never gave it to her, and then you remember that you have it stitched into your apron.

"Ah, yes, kind of, I moved here three months ago. I mostly open, if you usually come around at night then that is probably why we have never met. My name is Y/N…but I guess you knew that from my apron….” You feel like you are rambling. You love women and they make you nervous. Your palms are sweating a little.

She smiles and gives a light chuckle, you swoon.

“A pleasure to meet you Y/N. I am Lady Dimitrescu, you, my sweet thing, may call me Alcina though. It is not often I meet someone as lovely as yourself.” You feel your face grow red at the compliment. Her smile widens as she sees your blush.

“It is indeed a pleasure to meet you…Alcina. May I get you any coffee or anything?” As much as you are enjoying the conversation, you do have a job to do. 

“Yes, my dear, I would love a tea with steamed milk instead of water.” You nod and ring it into the computer. 

“Is that all I can get for you my lady?” 

“Your company to go along with it.” She states. You gulp and blush. “Who do I have to speak with to get you all to myself for a little while?” You swear her eyes turn darker. 

“Unfortunately, my manager is busy, but I will be done at two…” you tell her. You are second guessing whether or not she really meant it. 

“Then I shall be back at two.” She winks. You smile, and then ring in her drink, refusing to take her money. You get to work, feeling her eyes on you as you steam the milk and get the tea bags ready. You have never put so much care into a drink before, but you swear to give this woman the best tea latte she has ever had in her life. 

When you hand her the paper cup, she takes a sip and moans. This makes you blush even more. “My dear, this is delicious. The barista who makes my drink in the afternoon has never served me a latte like this.” She closes her eyes and takes another sip, sighing at the warmth. This makes you incredibly happy to hear.

“I am so glad you are pleased Alcina, and I would love to see you come in the mornings. It would make getting up at such an ungodly hour worth it just to serve you.” You are never this forward, but something about this woman has brought out a bold side you didn’t know you had.

“I would love to let you see me 'come' in the mornings as well." She winks and you are suddenly very aroused. 

"As much as I would love to continue with this, I suppose I should let you go back to work. I hope you have an enjoyable shift, and I will be back at two for another drink with a steaming hot cup of you on the side.” She blows you a kiss, and is out the door before you can even say anything back to her. 

“….Do you have any idea who that was?” you turn around to see your manager in the doorway between the back office and the front of house bar. “and she was flirting with you??? I can’t believe this Y/N, that was Lady Dimitrescu, the most powerful woman in the village, oh my god.” 

You shrug and smile at him. He just gawks at you. You couldn’t wait for 2 pm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date, and the beginning of the after-date.

Your shift turns out to be very long. As soon as 7 am hit, the shop got very busy. You had a very long shift of complicated custom drink orders, and selling over priced sugary milk to very rude customers. 

When you see that the clock says “1:59 pm”, you step off the bar, a sticky mess, covered in syrup, apron soaking wet from milk and water, and you finally clock out after hanging your apron up. You grab the backpack you brought from your locker, change out of your work shoes and into your sneakers, let your hair down, and get ready to walk to the front of house to get your last cup of the devil’s bean brew for the day. As soon as you step out from the doorway, you see her waiting. How could you have forgot that she had told you she was going to come see you when you got off?

You make eye contact with her and you suddenly remember how gross you are from making drinks all day. You hurry back to the back of house, dig your deodorant out of your back pack, you swipe both arm pits at least six times, and then wash your face in the dish washing sinkand try to comb your hair with you hands. Your appearance is only slightly more acceptable than before. You take a deep breath and head back to the front of house.  
She looks a little confused but still gives you a soft smile. 

“Hello my dear, I hope you didn’t forget our date. It has only been nine hours after all.” She says as you approach her. 

"Forgive me, my lady, I could never forget you, but it has been a wild nine hours.” You feel very guilty about pushing all thoughts of the promised date to the back of your mind. Those nine hours felt more like nine days as you had felt like that shift was never going to end.

“No need to apologize darling, it is rather busy in here.” She looks around, the café was crowded and it looked like a war zone behind the bar. You feel a little embarrassed that you didn’t try to wipe the counters or at least change a trash can before clocking out. You didn’t want this woman to see you as a messy, unorganized person. “Now, shall we order?” she suggests.

You nod, “Of course. Get whatever you want, it is on me.” 

“Why thank you,” she says. You both approach the register. The cashier shrinks back when he notices Alcina, she was known for being very demanding and very picky. He was then shocked when he noticed she was with you, of all people. Alcina orders the same tea latte she had earlier, but the tone she gives your coworker is a lot less sweet than the one she has been using on you. Then it is your turn to order.

“Uhhh, oh gosh I never know what to get, uhhh cold brew, black.” You turn to her “do you want to split a pastry with me? We should split a pastry” she just smiles as you decide to order a chocolate croissant.  
You give your employee numbers, get your free drink and food item and then your discount for her drink, and the two of you step out of line to wait for your order. You feel nervousness creep up on you. You want this to go smoothly. Shit, you should have asked if she even liked chocolate before ordering the croissant. 

You feel her wrap an arm around your shoulder as she pulls you close to whisper in your ear. “Relax my dear, it is just coffee….until later.” You clear your throat and take a deep breath. She keeps her arm around you and you feel the nervousness dissipate. The two of you grab your items when your name is called out. 

"Inside or outside?” You ask her.

"Outside is fine by me, it is a lovely day.” It was cloudy and chilly but you are happy to sit wherever she wants. 

"Outside it is.” You hold the door open for her. She smiles, thanks you, and heads to a table in the corner of the patio. You rush ahead of her to get to the table before she does and you pull out her chair. 

"So chivalrous” she says warmly. You wanted to do so much more for her. “I can’t wait to see if you are just as caring in a bedroom setting.” She flirts. Once again, you are suddenly very turned on. 

You sit down in a chair to her right. She puts a hand on your thigh and lifts her drink to her mouth, taking a slow sip. “Not nearly as delicious as the one you made for me.” She frowns. 

“I am so sorry, do you want me to have them remake it?” you feel upset that your coworker didn’t do a good job. 

"No, I have a feeling it still would not be the same, I could tell you put a lot of care into the latte you served me.” She sighs. 

“Still, I am so sorry.” You play with the straw in your cold brew before taking a sip. You feel her watching you. You lift the cold plastic, and take a sip, before setting it back down on the table. You regret not ordering a hot drink as the chilly winter air makes you shiver. You are freezing.

“May I?” she takes your cup and wraps her lips around your straw, making eye contact while dramatically sipping slowly. She licks her lips and sighs. Suddenly you are not so cold as you feel a heat course through your body. You are suddenly very aware of the hand she still has on your thigh as she starts to rub circles on your torn up work jeans. Her gloved hand finds a hole and she brushes two of her fingers under it, teasing your bare skin just a little before removing her hand from your thigh. She then holds your right hand in hers.

“Should we go back to small talk or should we find some privacy?” you realize you are still sticky with syrup all over your hands and arms as she lifts your hand to her face and takes one of your digits in her mouth and sucks for a moment before kissing your hand and then up your arm. You pray none of your coworkers saw that. 

"My lady!” You gasp “I would love to do more with you, but I am really hoping for more than just a hook up. A woman like you comes around once in a life time. I want to savor that and get to know you as a whole.”  
Now it is her turn to blush and you see a sweet smile creep up on her face. “You really are too sweet.”

“Well, I hope you have a sweet tooth because we still have this croissant!!” you say, unwrapping the pastry with your free hand. You offer her the first bite, she just shakes her head and smiles while you take a big bite. It was a mistake to let them toast the pastry, you now have chocolate on your face. “so sorry I’m a mess, let me get a napkin…” 

"No need for that my dear.” She cups your face in her hand, leans forward, and licks the melted chocolate off of the corner of your mouth. “Mmm. Delicious.” Your face is as red as a fire hydrant. “how precious you are.” She giggles. That sound is music to your ears. 

"So, Alcina, tell me about yourself.” You say, trying to cool off. You want to know at least a few things about her before you let her have her way with you. The heat between your legs is growing increasingly harder to ignore. 

She then goes on to tell you about her vineyard, the wines she brews, her daughters, and a little bit about her castle. She then asks you about your story and how you came to the village. The two of you chat for a few hours. It is nice. She steals sips of your coffee every now and then and licks your fingers and face when you are finished eating your pastry (you got it to share but she kept declining bites when you offered them to her). Her hands wonder around your thighs, arm, and one time even up the hymn of your shirt. She likes the conversation but you can tell she is starting to get impatient.

“My dear, you must be so tired from all that hard work. Let Mommy take care of you and help you relax.” So forward!

"Yes, please, uh my place? It is only a few blocks away.” You stand and collect all the trash to throw away. 

She just hums in agreement, happy to finally be getting to the “after date”. You clean up and offer your arm out to her to escort her to your home. God you hope it is clean. You hold her hand and she gives you a little bit of history about the village as you walk.  
You listen, enjoying the sound of her voice. You wonder for the first time how much older than you she is. But it is rude to ask a lady her age so you will just have to find out later. You get to the house you are renting. You step in front of her to unlock the door. Should you offer to put on a pot of coffee? Should you offer tea? Are you really about to sleep with this beautiful woman? You hope with all your heart that your place is at least kind of clean. 

You open the door and hold it for her. You take a bow, “Welcome to my humble abo-“ she cuts you off. Her lips are instantly on yours and she backs you into the foyer, closing the door behind her with a slam. She picks you up and shoves you against the wall. You wrap your legs around her waist and your arms around her neck. She licks your bottom lip with her tongue, then playfully bites at it. You moan into her mouth. 

“What a good girl, so delicious. Keep making those sounds for Mommy.” She praises you. You need her to praise you more. 

"Yes Mommy, what are you going to do to me?” she is now kissing down your neck, nibbling and leaving marks your coworkers will defiantly see tomorrow, but you could care less about that at the moment. She kisses her way back up your neck to your ear and pulls at your lobe with her teeth. You moan again. 

"I am going to make you mine. I am going to mark you all over. No one else will ever get to fuck you again. Now that I have found you, you are mine and only mine, my sweet pet.” She says in a low voice before licking your ear. You shiver. “Just do whatever I tell you, and I promise you will be happy.” 

You can’t wait to see what she has in store for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have gone on a little too long, my bad. Enjoy the smut next chapter babies!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy.

You are happy to be backed against your hallway wall by this wonderful woman you met this morning. You are having a lot of fun kissing her on the neck and pulling at her bottom lip with your teeth. You love the noises she is making and the fact that she is the one who is in control here. What you don’t love is how dirty you feel. You are still in your work clothes. You are still covered in syrup and your shirt is still a little damp from all the liquids that seeped through your apron throughout the day. You dug a few coffee beans out of your pants pocket on the walk over here, and you are pretty sure there are a few stuck in your bra. You hate to stop her and make her wait longer, but you really want a shower before you get to the fun stuff. 

“Hmmm Alci,” you say as she is back to kissing your neck. “Alci, Mommy-“

“Oh yes, keep saying my name darling, I like how it sounds on your tongue" She says, lowering one hand down to your jeans and undoing the button. You try not to buck forward and her hand goes down your pants, teasing her fingers on the cloth of your panties. 

“Alci, wait” you try to resist melting at the touch. You are soaking wet and getting wetter the more she rubs her fingers against the cloth. She stops when you tell her to wait. She looks concerned. 

“Are you okay?” She asks you, bringing her hand back up from inside your pants and caressing your face instead. 

"Oh yes, more than okay. I just feel really dirty,” you say, kissing her cheek. 

“Oh darling, we are about to get so, so very dirty in a moment” She flirts, leaning in to kiss your lips. You chuckle against her mouth and kiss her back. 

“I am very down for that, but first, I would love a shower.” She puts you down on the floor. 

“Very well my pet, understandable I suppose. But only if I get to join you.”

You smile at her words before taking her hand and leading her to your bathroom. 

You start to pull your shirt off and she swats your hands away, “oh no, I am still going to be the one to undress you.” She lifts you up again, setting you down on the bathroom counter. Her lips are on yours again, kissing you deeply while tugging at the bottom of your shirt. Her hands sneak the way under and onto your stomach. You shiver when the soft skin of her bare hands trace over you abdomen, you don’t know when she took her gloves off but you immediately love the feel of her skin against your own. She slowly lifts your shirt off, you raise your hands to help her with the sleeves. She tosses it onto the floor and then runs her hands across your shoulders and down your arms, stepping back a little bit to admire you. Your neck is already covered in her love bites, but she licks her lips and continues to plant them across your chest and collar bone. Her fingers run up and down your stomach and then settle at the bottom of your sports bra. 

“Raise your arms for me darling, least I rip this dreadful thing in half.” 

“Please don’t, I only own so many bras.” 

You smile and lift your arms again. Once your arms are through the straps, she yanks the bra off of your head. A few coffee beans flew out and onto the counter (you knew it). You both laugh and she pulls away, remembering why you wanted the shower in the first place. You tell her to turn around and help her unbutton her dress while you still sit on the bathroom counter. When her dress falls to the floor, you place kisses and bites all across her shoulders. She isn’t wearing a bra. Less work for you you suppose. You pull her back against you and run your hands all over her front. Down her soft stomach, you can’t wait to see her cute tummy, and then up to her breasts. She lets out a soft moan and leans back against you. Head resting back on your shoulder. You kiss her forehead and cheeks and play with her nipples. Pinching them between your thumbs and forefingers, and tugging, gently at first, and then a little tighter. She lets out a gasp, “yes!”, and you keep going for a moment before letting your hands travel back down her tummy. You tease the waist of her black lack panties for a moment, then she turns around. 

“My sweet, if you continue to tease you will never get your shower.” her golden eyes are very much darker than before. “Stand up for me pet.” You obey. She turns you around and then bends you over the counter. She then pulls your jeans and underwear down your legs and you start kicking off your shoes and socks. She slaps your ass after you are finally undressed. “How lovely. You may turn around for me now.” 

You turn and see her, still wearing her panties, garter, thigh highs. And her heels. And her body is beautiful. Curvy and soft. And her tummy IS very cute. 

“Oh you must be a goddess.” You say, looking her up and down. 

“You may worship me, in a few minutes.” She says. She gives you a show, slowly stripping the last of her clothes off for you. Your mouth is watering. “Well my dear. Shall we?” she gestures to your shower. You swallow the lump in your throat and nod, turning on the water. “not too hot, we are going to make it steamy in there.” 

She lets you go in first, you sigh as the hot water hits your skin. She gets in behind you and wraps her arms around your hips. You reach for the soap, in hopes of washing off at least a little before Alcina starts getting handsy again. 

“Let Mommy clean you off.” She leans down and says in your ear. You have no complaints about this request and hand her the bar of soap. She starts with your shoulders, lathering soap down your back slowly. She brings the bar back up right before she gets to your ass, and then lathers soap on your front. She slowly moves the bar across your breasts and down your stomach. She moves her hand in circular motions when she lathers your thighs. Then, she puts the bar back on your soap tray. She leans in to kiss your shoulder, “mine.” She says in your ear. She then starts groping at your ass and then bringing her hands back to the front of your body to tease between your thighs.

“I suppose we should rinse off.” She says. You simply nod. 

She easily reaches the detachable shower head and changes the setting to a more powerful stream. She smirks. She rinses off the soap she lathered onto you before telling you to turn the hot water down a little. You obey and she waits for the water to cool off a bit. 

“Hold onto the shower bar on your right and then put your left foot on the edge of the tub for me.” 

You obey, the position is a little awkward and you are nervous about falling. As if reading your mind she says, “good girl, Mommy won’t let you fall.” And then she brings the shower wand up to your pussy. You gasp as the water hits your clit. “Does that feel good, my darling?” she asks. You nod. 

“Very good Mommy.” You say, your legs are trembling. 

“Good.” She teases you with the shower wand for a few minutes. Bringing the pressure up close to your clit, and then pulling it away so the water is hardly hitting you. She does this for a few minutes, you are close and she can tell. Right before you come, she turns off the water and places the shower head back. You pout. “Alci!!” 

"No pouting pet. The fun is only beginning.” She grabs the towel you have hanging on the rack and pats you dry before drying herself off with the same towel (you feel like a bad host, not thinking to grab a towel for your lady guest.) You both step out of the shower and, while your back is turned, she presses you against the counter again. She presses you down so your face is resting against the cool marble. 

“Look in the mirror, my sweet.” She grabs your hair and lifts your face up so you can see. You see her smile, before dipping two long fingers inside of you. You gasp, dripping wet all over her fingers. She fucks you a few times, bringing her fingers in and out of your cunt slow and hard, before taking them out completely and bringing them to her mouth. She sucks your slick off and then brings the same two fingers around to your mouth. You don’t need her to tell you what to do, you suck and lap at the mix of your wet and her saliva. 

“Very good girl.” You are watching her in the mirror, her eyes sparkle and she holds your hips down. 

“Be still for mommy.” You nod. She then bucks her hips against you. You gasp as she starts humping you, watching it all in the mirror. She has her mouth parted and her eyes are lidded, she is enjoying the hell out of this. She picks up the pace and continues to hump you. Rough and hard. You are about to come again. She stops grinding. You were so close. 

“You may move, my pet.” You stand up and turn around. Her tummy and upper thighs are covered with your slick. You glare at her, she laughs. You decide it is your turn to take control and back her against the bathroom wall. “What a naughty girl.” She smiles wickedly. 

You push her by the shoulders, and she slides down onto the floor, her back against the wall. You straddle her lap and start grinding against her has hard as you can.

“Such a naughty slut.” She grabs your hips and starts bouncing you. You feel like you are right on the edge again, you want to come like this, rutting against her like an animal, begging for just a slight bit of friction, but she has other plans as she pushes you onto your back, and kisses you hard. She kisses down your body, taking one nipple in her mouth and sucking on it. You shiver and she does the same to the other one. When she is satisfied with that, she kisses her way down your stomach, stopping right where you need her most. 

“Would you like to come for Mommy?” she asks. You nod frantically. “How bad?”

“So bad Mommy, I want to come for you so bad. I want to come all over your face.” You beg.

“You were being a bad girl just a minute ago. I don’t know if you deserve to.” She has no plans to deny you your release any longer, but she thought it would be fun to tease you a little bit. She wants to hear you beg more. 

“Please Mommy, I promise to be a good girl. I need you. Please.” You beg helplessly. She smiles and parts your folds with two fingers, then dives right in with her tongue. She traces your folds with her tongue and licks up and down the length of your cunt. She lightly taps your clit a few times when she finds it, and then sucks hard. Your legs are shaking. You are so close.

“Alci, Mommy, yes!” spurred on by hearing her name, She inserts two fingers into you and continues to lap and suck on your clit. Your pussy tightens around her digits as she fucks you hard and fast. 

“Oh god, Mommy yes, fuck me. Don’t stop, please. No one else but you ever gets to fuck me again. I need you Alci!!” She curls her fingers and hits your g-spot and your orgasm washes over you in hard waves. She continues to hit the spot and suck on your clit until you lose count of how many times you come. She gives you orgasm after orgasm and you are screaming her name. She keeps going until it is finally uncomfortable and you ask her to stop. She kisses her way back up your body. When she reaches your mouth, she kisses you deeply, pushing her tongue into your mouth. You moan and suck on it before licking her lips and chin, tasting yourself. She holds your face in her hands.

“Damn right, you are all mine.” She says, kissing your forehead. 

“All yours Alci.” You smile at each other. “I’m having a lot of fun in here, but can we please move to bed?” your back is starting to ache. She smiles and picks you up, carrying you bridal style to your room. You ask her for your phone after she sets you down on the bed. She leaves the room and comes back with your phone and a glass of water. 

“Drink up my dear, we are going to have a lot of fun tonight.” She grins as she straddles your lap. You send your boss a quick text saying you aren’t going to make it in the morning. And then you turn off your phone for the night to have fun with your new lover. Wait until she sees all the toys you have in your bedside table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. First time writing smut. Hope it isn't horrible. I want to write more chapters, maybe another smutty one and def a look into their relationship after. I want them to date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. More relationship fluff. More coffee.

It has been six months since Alcina walked into your coffee shop. Six months since your coffee date and all the fun you had after. After you two spent all night making love, the two of you held each other close and just talked. You discussed what you both wanted from the relationship and how you both wanted to proceed. You were ecstatic to hear that Alcina wanted more than just a one night stand and had found you endearing and charming. She wanted to get to know you better and spend more time with you and you felt the same about her. So, she started coming in during your shift more often, and you started going on dates once a week. Slowly, she began coming by your store every morning to get a tea latte before it got busy. She would get her drink, chat with you for a few minutes, and wish you a nice shift. Your dates frequented to twice a week, but you would hang out almost daily.  
After a month of seeing each other, you finally asked her to be your girlfriend. Well, more like you just told her she was your girlfriend.

“Hey, you’re my girlfriend.” You said plainly one morning while making her latte.

“Indeed so, my sweet.” 

You could have been more romantic about it.  
Alcina was even starting to branch out and try different drinks on the menu. She would steal sips of your drinks after work, you made sure to get something new every day so she could get a taste for everything on the menu. She usually stuck to her tea latte but sometimes she would order a flat white or a caramel frappe. You were always happy to see her branch out and try new things. In turn, she would bring you a different wine from her vineyard every week and taught you how to taste wine the proper way. You didn’t understand the point of spitting it out though, you thought it was a waste of alcohol. When you said this she took a sip of her wine, grabbed your chin, forced your mouth open, and then spat the wine into your mouth. You swallowed and told her to fuck you. And she did. Hard. 

You still have not had the pleasure of meeting her daughters, she told you that it would be soon. She just wanted it to go perfectly. Her daughters knew she was seeing someone, but they didn’t realize the someone was a younger woman. She didn’t know how to tell them. 

She spent a good three to five nights a week at your place. Her makeup and clothes were scattered around your apartment. Even on the nights she spent at her own house, you had so many reminders of her it gave you much comfort. You didn’t want to be a typical u-haul lesbian and rush things, but you really wanted to settle down with this woman. 

You also learned that you are one of the few people Alcina is actually straight up nice to. You learned her patience ran very thin. She would never take her anger out on a waitress just doing their job, but, on an occasion or two where your order was wrong or you didn’t like your food, she marched straight to the back of whatever restaurant you were at and had a word with the kitchen staff. She would always leave a nice tip for the waitress after, and sometimes she would feel bad about causing such a fuss, and she would buy the kitchen staff a round of drinks to make up for it. 

“I don’t want to be rude to anyone, but you are my woman and I only want you to have the best” she said.

“I appreciate it and I love you, but they probably don’t get paid enough for that.” 

She was never outright cruel to anyone, she just had high expectations and found most people to be dumb.

One day, an hour before your shift was over, she came in to wait for you to get off. She brought her laptop to do work on and had set up at a table in the corner of the café, sipping her tea and typing away. When a man, a stranger from another town walked into the café and noticed you. You caught him checking you out and your skin crawled. You were on register today so you HAD to interact with him. He started chatting, you tried to be nice and engage him, but you were very creeped out. Your girlfriend must have looked up and noticed him leaning on the counter, very close to you. She looked at him, looked at you, and could tell you were uncomfortable. She silently got up from the table and walked over to the man. 

“Excuse me, sir.” She tapped his shoulder.  
He turned around and his eyes grew wide, he grinned and said something about how it must be his lucky day. 

Alcina told the guy to fuck off and to stop being creepy to women. Your manager then stepped in and told the guy to leave the store. They guy left, Alcina followed. You are unsure what happened but when she came back inside the store, her hand was bruised and there was a bloodstain on the sidewalk by the trashcans. 

“He won’t be bothering you, or any other women for that matter again.”

You couldn’t be mad, that guy was a creep. 

So today is the six month anniversary of Alcina coming into your life. You know it is cheesy, but you want to do something special for her. You took the day off and everything. She spent last night at your house and you both had a lot of fun breaking in a new toy. You smile in bed, blissed out and sore. Your jaw hurt from when Alcina sat on your face for over two hours last night. It had been amazing and well worth the soreness. You roll over, she is starting to wake up. 

“Hey sleepyhead.” You say quietly, rubbing her back. 

“I must be dating a crazy person. You have today off and you are still awake before the crack of dawn.” She says sleepily. You chuckle.

“The early bird gets the worm, dear.” You reply back.

“Oh I’ll give you a worm alright.” She rolls onto her back and stretches.

“Oh I’m sure you will.” You roll on top of her and kiss her deeply. She grins into the kiss and you pull away, kissing down her body. You reach her thighs and nip and lick at them. 

“Y/N! Don’t be a tease! You know Mommy doesn’t like that.” She puts a hand in your hair and yanks your head up. You just smile and tell her to pick out one of your little friends from the bedside table. This makes her face light up. She reaches over and digs around until she finds a small, but very powerful, vibrator with pineapples printed all over it. 

“Use it on your clit while I fuck you with my mouth.” You command her. She is delighted. She likes when you try to take charge. 

She turns the toy on, finds a setting she likes, and waits to lower it down. You start eating her out. Licking and sucking on the spots you know she likes. She then sets the toy down, letting it vibrate on the bed, while she takes charge. She flips you onto your back and straddles your face. You love it, her thick thighs squeezing your head. 

"Hungry for Mommy’s pussy my pet? Don’t worry, Mommy will fill you up." She lowers herself onto your face and starts a rhythm. “Mmm very good. Get it nice and wet.” She picks the toy back up and does as you had instructed earlier, pleasuring herself. The sensation of the vibrations felt weird on your tongue but you didn’t mind, because the noises she was making made it more than worth it. She came hard on your face twice. You would die a happy death if those thick thighs crushed your skull or snapped your neck. She slides off, she wanted to go for longer but knew you were still sore from last night. And what a good job you did. 

You lay there for a minute, resting you aching jaw, before looking over at her and smiling. 

“I love you so much.” You tell her, looking into her golden eyes.

“Oh my dear, you make my heart melt. I love you too.” She crawls behind you and puts your head in her lap. You lay there and let her play with you hair. “Do you want a turn my sweet?” 

You grin. “Keep doing what you are doing, hand me the toy.” She happily complies, handing you the obnoxiously patterned vibrator before going back to running her fingers through your hair. She is more than happy to sit back and enjoy the show. 

“Wait, hand it back.” She says before you turn it on. You look at her funny but give her the toy. You watch her bring the toy to her mouth and suck on it. If you weren’t wet before you were now. She sucks on it and licks it for a few moments and then hands it back to you with a wink. “Enjoy yourself my dear, but look at me while you do. If you look away or close your eyes, you aren’t allowed to come.” She wanted to watch your face while you played with yourself. 

You just learned that she gets off on mutual masturbation after she walked in on you pleasuring yourself last week. She had come home to see you in bed with one of your other toys, the penguin shaped one that sucks on your clit. You didn’t notice her until she told you to keep going. You did as you were told and she quickly stripped down to her panties and joined you on the other side of the bed, rubbing her own clit while watching you. She came twice watching you come, and then told you to keep going. The two of you spent the whole evening watching each other. It was hot. You knew she wanted to you to put on a good show for her now. 

“Yes Mommy, I’ll be a good girl and look at you while I play.” You say, turning on the toy. She bites her lower lip and watches you lower the toy, enjoying seeing you try to hit just the right angle to make your toes curl. Your eyes widen when you hit the perfect spot and she makes eye contact with you. She maintains eye contact the whole time. Her gaze is intense and her mouth is watering. You can tell she is happy with the show you are giving her and can smell her arousal from your spot in her lap. 

“Oh Alci.” You moan. “Yes Mommy.” You know this will drive her crazy. She loves having her ego boosted during sex. 

“Scoot your head down a little dear.” You know she is trying to get easier access to her own aching cunt. You comply, still looking at her face, and you lower the setting on the toy so it is not so intense. You want to last a little longer. She makes eye contact with you again. “Don’t you dare look away.” she reminds you. She licks her lips and starts fingering herself. She gasps your name and you squeeze your legs together. You really want to last longer so you can watch her longer. Your vision blurs as you are driven close to the edge.

Fuck she is really hot when she is getting herself off.  
You can tell she is close as well.

“Alci.” You say her eyes light up when you say her name. “Come for me Mommy. I want to watch you come for me.” Your words push her over the edge. You finish right after, calling out her name. When you catch your breath, you turn off the toy and she pulls you up into her arms. 

“Six months.” You whisper.

“What was that my dear?”

“I met you six months ago.” She smiles at this and leans forward to kiss you. 

“…will you make me a latte to celebrate?” she asks.

“Of course my lady. Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll do another chapter or two. I'm having fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff. This is going on longer than I planned. Oops.

Alcina was the best girlfriend ever. You now spent every night together, the two of you alternating between your house and her castle depending on your work schedule. You loved when the grumpy woman told you “get the fuck out of bed” when your 2:30 am alarm went off every morning. You loved coming home to her. Even though you test her nerves, she loves you back just as much.

Sometimes she will wake up with you, the two of you get ready for the day together. You walk to the coffee shop holding hands, and she does work on her computer while watching you open. Your manager doesn't mind, she stays out of the way and doesn't distract you. She thinks you are cute when you work and likes watching you go through the routine of setting up the pastry display and filling the espresso bars with beans. When you open the shop. she gets a drink, she has been partial to soy matcha lattes, three pumps of vanilla, lately. You always make her drink with extra care and love. She usually leaves to do her own job, running a vineyard was a lot of work, but, by the end of your shift she comes back. You can always count on her to be seated on the patio or in the corner of the café, working, waiting for you to clock out every day.

Lately, you have been teaching her how to brew coffee at home as well. You show her how to use a French press, how to make pour overs, and you are even teaching her how to make espresso drinks and steam milk on the mini-espresso machine you have at your house. She thinks it is too much work, she can just have you make her drinks, but she enjoys the time you get to spend together while you try to teach her. She loves seeing that, even though your job wears you out and you hate customers, you really do have a passion for what you do. She often asks for your “help” steaming milk because she “does better with you around to show her.” You always make the same joke about Patrick Swayze making pottery and she never gets it. 

Recently, the two of you have been discussing moving in together officially. Your two year lease ends in three months and she is trying to talk you into moving to the castle. You are nervous but you really love the thought of domestic life with her. Her daughters seem to like you. Everyone was a little uncomfortable the first few times you met, but you have all grown close.. They accepted the age gap after they saw how you truly care for their mother. The Dimitrescu women are all a little scary though, Alcina’s attitude runs in the family. Daniela and you are particularly close, she has become a good friend to you. 

“If you live here you have to bring me home a strawberry coconut milk every day.” She says. 

“Dani, you horrible taste in drinks. You know, we serve real coffee right?” you joke back. She punches your shoulder and rolls her eyes.

“I mean it. Strawberry coconut milk every day you work or you go out on the streets.” 

The interaction melts Alcina’s heart, she loved seeing her daughter get along so well with her partner. 

One night, after drinking a little too much wine, you open up to Daniela about what kind of future you want with her mother. 

“Dani, I really love your mom.” Your words are a little slurred. 

“I know. I can tell.” The alcohol has also gotten to her. Her face is red and she has her eyes closed, hoping the room will stop spinning. “What are you going to do about it?” she asks you.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, what do you want to happen with you and Mama? You have been together for what, two years?"

“Two years is creeping up.” You answer.

“You should marry her. Don’t ever repeat this, but I think you are cute together.” 

“Awhh Dani.” You smile, she shoots you a glare. She hates being seen as soft. 

“I’m serious. I think she would say yes. I think she is ready to settle down.” Daniela looks up at the ceiling. Avoiding your gaze. “I know her ring size and the style of jewelry she likes. I’ll help you pick out a ring. We can go tomorrow.’ 

“You don’t think I’m asking her too soon? I don’t want to rush if she isn’t ready, but stars, I really love her and want to make her happy.” 

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t think it was a good idea. Lets open another bottle. Cheers to my new Mommy!” 

Your face turns bright red when she calls you that. “DANI, never call me that again!” she doubles over in laughter. 

The next morning, Alcina finds the two of you passed out in the library. Five empty bottles of wine sit on the coffee table. You are asleep on the hardwood floor, curled into a ball, using your hoodie as a pillow. Dani is asleep on the sofa, her arm draped across her face. A trash can sits in between the two of you. She chuckles at the sight, knowing you and her daughter are going to have the hangover to end all hangovers. She walks to the window and opens the curtains, letting sunlight flow into the room. Her revenge for all the 2:30 alarms. You and Daniela wake up with a groan at the sudden assault of light.

“Turn the sun off woman! It hurts.” Daniela huffs then rolls onto her side, facing away from the window. 

“Good morning my little vampire.” Alcina jokes and leans down to kiss her daughter’s temple.

She turns to look at you. Your hoodie is now covering your face.

“Good morning my love.” She greets you. 

“I never want to drink again.” You croak. 

“I just wanted to see you before I left for the vineyard. You ladies should get up, you don’t want to sleep your day off away.” You push the hoodie off of your face, glance at the grandfather clock and gasp. 9 am? Maybe you are getting old yourself because you feel bad for waking up so late. You jump to your feet, your head throbbing even harder now. Alcina kisses you on the cheek and tells the two of you to have a good day before she leaves. 

“Dani, get up! We have to go get a ring before she comes back.” You move to shake your friend’s shoulder. 

“Oh god, why did I promise to help you? Ok. Only if we can caffeinate first.” She slowly sits up, her face is a little green and she reaches for the trash bin. 

“I need at least three cups of coffee to function on any given day. You are in luck. I’ll get the French press started.” 

After you felt okay enough to leave the house (you drank your customary three cups of coffee and then took a twenty minute shower, where you sat on the floor and just let the water wash over you, and then threw up), you met Daniela outside. She was sitting in her car, sunglasses on, hoodie up, sipping on a thermos of coffee. You got in on the passenger side and dug around your bag for your own sunglasses. The village is small and doesn’t have a jeweler, so you drive for an hour to the next town over. You both feel a little better by the time you arrive. You look at three different shops until you find the perfect ring. The band is a lovely 14 k white gold leaf motif, with heirloom rubies sitting in the middle of each leaf. It is as elegant and intricate as the woman you are giving it to. You know a ring like this is more traditionally a wedding band, but you think it is going to be a perfect engagement ring and none of the other rings you look at feel as right as this one. You pay for your purchase, they tell you to come back in an hour and they will have the size you requested. 

In the mean time you try to come up with a plan for how you are going to pop the question. Daniela throws ideas around with you but you just don’t know. You pick up the ring and drive home, you can’t seem to think of a good enough way to propose. 

“Look. Mom is old. She won’t care. She will just be excited to get married.” 

“Dani, it has to be perfect. And she isn't that old.”

“Fourty three is old. I’m sure it will be. Carry it around and maybe the moment will just pop up.” You sigh. She is probably right. 

When you get back to the castle, Alcina is home. She goes on about how boring her meeting was, how incompetent the workers are, and then asks what kind of trouble the two of you got into today. Daniela comes up with a cover story, “we went into the next town and tried to go antiquing, nothing popped out enough to bring back home.” Alcina seemed to buy this and said, “What a shame, I hope you two had fun at least.”

Weeks pass by. You spend a lot of time trying to come up with how you are going to ask. You keep the ring in your pocket at all times. It is a little difficult to hide and you have to be careful, Alcina is quite handsy and you are pretty sure she has felt the outline of the box once when she stuck her hand down your pants while she was making out with you. She hasn’t mentioned anything about it though. You are itching to tell her, you are horrible at surprises and waiting to give gifts. You hope the perfect moment comes around soon. 

It does. Not when you were expecting it to. No, you had been thinking it would be at a nice restaurant or out on a walk around the castle grounds. Instead it was in your rented house. It was your last night in the house. All of your things in boxes at the castle save for your bed, a suitcase of clothes, a box of kitchen stuff, and a small box of books. It was close to midnight, you and Alcina spent the day helping the movers with your stuff. You ate a dinner of takeout on the kitchen floor, and then she dragged you off to your bedroom for one last night of love making in your house. The sex was slow and gentle tonight. She could tell you were feeling nervous about tomorrow. So there were no silly games, no dirty talk. She was sweet, gentle, and the two of you took your time. It was lovely. Your limbs were tangled together, her head was resting on your chest and she was tracing little shapes on your stomach.

“I really am quite in love with you.” She was tearing up a little. “Please don’t ever leave me.” It wasn’t often she felt vulnerable or asked for validation. She is usually very strong.

“Alci, close your eyes for a second.” She complies, a little confused. “Sit still for me.”

You reach over the side of the mattress and grab your jeans. You take the little red box out. You open it, look at the ring and then look at her. You gather her in your arms and kiss her cheek. “open your eyes.” You whisper in her ear. When she opens her eyes and sees the ring she gasps. 

“Darling, what is this?” 

“Alci, marry me?” 

She is quiet. Her silence makes you nervous. 

“Yes. One hundred times yes.” She says, grabbing your face, and kissing you for all your worth. The taller woman straddles you and offers up her hand. You slip the ring on her finger then lift it up to your lips to give it a small kiss. The rest of the night is spent enthusiastically in bed. You are still making love when the sun rises. She had planted hickeys all over your neck. “So others know you are mine until I can get you a ring."

When you see Dani, she bugs you to tell her how you asked. You blush.

“....In bed.”

“Told you she wouldn’t care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment. I love feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some engagement fluff and smut. Kind of want to stretch out the engagement for another chapter or two.

Being engaged to Alcina was a blast, although you couldn’t wait for the day you could call her your wife. She seemed to be very excited about getting married. She would often throw around comments like:

“Only the best for future Mrs. Dimitrescu” and “My future wife deserves to be spoiled.” 

It always sent shivers down your spine. You loved belonging to her. 

One time, she had you bent over the dining room table, fucking you from behind with your favorite strap on. She was going at it pretty hard. Fucking you deep and rough, one hand pressing you down into the table, using the other hand to pull your hair. When a poor, unsuspecting maid walked in. The young woman’s mouth gaped open and she stood there, unable to move for a moment. You were too blissed out to really care. Alcina smirked, “Doesn’t my future wife do such a good job at taking cock?” The maid, blushing, apologized for interrupting, and left. 

Your coworkers were all excited that you were getting married, they would joke around and ask what the sex was like with such a powerful woman. You would just wink and shrug. They didn’t need to know anything. They certainly didn’t need to know that sometimes you two fuck at the café. You and Alcina will sometimes sit close together in the back corner of the patio outside. From the angle you were sitting, no one could see you with your hand up Alcina’s skirt. No one was close enough to hear her quiet mews as you teased her clit and pushed two fingers inside her. No one could see the look on her face when she came. The two of you also had a very special toy that you liked to use. It was a bluetooth vibrator, small and quiet, that could be controlled via phone app. It was Alcina’s favorite toy. The two of you would use it a few times a week. She would wear it all day. You would hide your phone under the register or the espresso bar and play with the app in throughout your shift.

“Darling, your timing couldn’t be worse today. You turned it on when I was in the middle of meeting some very important investors.”

“Did you get caught?”

“No.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Immensely. I came three times during the meeting.”

“So, it sounds like, my timing was perfect.” 

You learned quickly, since your engagement, that your fiancée had a thing for public sex. The two of you would be out running errands, shopping, going on dates, even just driving around in her car, and she would suddenly pull on your sleeve and give you this look. She didn’t even have to say anything anymore. You knew, the moment she tugged on your sleeve, she wanted to fuck and couldn’t wait to get home. Most of the time you would give in and try to find somewhere private and closed off, where you could take care of her needs without being noticed. She was so cute, her face flushed, lips quivering. The tall, intimidating woman was so soft for you. The only time you ever denied her had been on an outing with her daughters. 

“They will know what we are doing if we disappear.” You state.

“They are adults and they won’t care.”

“No, Dani would never let me live it down. I will literally never hear the end of it.” 

“But you are so cute. I want you now.” 

“Alci, it will be okay. I promise I will fuck you as hard as you want when we get home.” 

You had no idea Alcina was capable of pouting, but the puppy dog eyes she kept giving you for the rest of the afternoon melted your heart. You also had no idea when the woman became such a brat. You would have to make it up to her later on. 

You of course would never mistake her bratty side as her being submissive. No. She could pout but at the end of the day she was still making you call her, “Mommy” and was still very much the one in control in bed. 

As soon as Daniela found out about the whole “Mommy” thing, she became relentless in her teasing, almost bullying you for it. 

She had her suspicions before, but you really let it slip one day.

Sitting at the dinner table with Alci and her daughters.

“Can you pass the salt please, Mommy?” you asked. Everyone dropped their forks and it was dead silent. Like a literal record scratch. Your face went red, and you started to apologize when Daniela started laughing. The woman laughed so hard she had tears running down her face. The tension was broken and everyone started laughing along with her. Both you and Alcina apologized to everyone for the slip up.

Later that night, when the two of you were alone, you apologized to your fiancée again. She shook her head and chuckled.

“Honestly, I don’t know whether I should call you a good girl and praise you, or if I should apologize to my family again.” She leans down to kiss your cheek. “But please, never stop calling me that, my darling.”

For the next week, any time Daniela saw you, she burst into laughter.

Daniela was also starting to see someone. One of your coworkers, a short redheaded girl, who was taking college classes online and working at the café part time. You introduced them one day when Daniela came to pick you up after work with her mother. They hit it off right away. Soon, Daniela was coming by the store as often as her mother.

“You know, I come to work to get away from you.” You tease her after the first few weeks of her visits.

“Shut up, you literal mother fucker, make me a drink.” She scoffs.

“Uh- no, that is not how you speak to your future step-mom.” You shoot back.

“You better hush before I tell all of your coworkers about your mommy-kink.” She smirks at the look on your face.

Weeks later, Daniela’s new girlfriend slips up herself. You, Alci, Dani, and Dani’s girlfriend are sitting outside the coffee shop together. This is Alcina’s first time actually meeting her daughter’s new partner.

Daniela knocks her cup over and spills her drink all over her lap, “Will you be a dear and get a few napkins, please, baby?” 

“Yes Daddy- I mean Dani!!!” the girl blushes and rushes inside.

You feel a huge smile creeping up on your face. Finally. Revenge.

“Shut up, you don’t say a word.”

“Uhm okay. Daddy.” 

“If my mom was not here, I would hit you. Asshole.” 

When the girl came back with napkins and apologized again, Alcina just smiled and comforted her. 

“It is quite alright, slip ups happen.” Your fiancée and Daniela both turn to look at you. You sink deep into your chair, hoping to disappear into your cup of coffee. 

Speaking of work, you manager wanted to offer you a promotion. You were unsure if you really wanted to take it. You liked your current schedule, and money wasn’t something you needed to worry about. You still had plenty from your inheritance, and Alcina made it a point to make sure you knew you never needed to worry about finances. You had once offered to help pay some of the bills when you moved in. 

“No my love, keep your money for yourself. I make more than enough to support you, myself, and the girls. Trust me, Mommy is very well off.” 

You told her about your boss offering you a promotion. She was proud that your hard work was being acknowledged. “I say, if you want the promotion take it. However, money is not an issue. I make so much that you really don’t have to work if you don’t want to.” A tempting offer indeed. You decide you are going to decline and let them offer the position to someone who really wants it. She kisses you and tells you she is proud of you no matter what you choose to do.

Although she still wants to have celebration sex since you got the offer, even though you are not going to accept it. You know it is just an excuse she is using because she is horny. 

“My pet, Mommy can give you anything in the world.” She holds you against the wall of her bedroom. “All you have to do is say the word.” Her hands are unbuttoning your flannel shirt and her lips are on your neck. “what is it you want Mommy to do for you hmm?” 

You let out a small whimper. 

“Do you want Mommy to fuck you?” 

You nod your head. 

“How do you want Mommy to fuck you tonight? Do you want Mommy’s tongue or her cock?” She has the front of your shirt open and is tugging at the waistband of your sweatpants (she thinks they are hideous but loves having easy access). 

“Oh god, tongue please.” 

She smiles and pulls your pants and panties down to your ankles. The she gets on her knees and gets to work with her mouth. You tangle one of your hands in her hair, the other one is trying to find some support on the wall behind you while she is going down on you. Your legs are trembling. She is enthusiastic in her efforts, drawing out three orgasms before she is satisfied. She pulls back and you watch her lick her lips. 

“Delicious as always my darling.” 

You grab her face and kiss her hard. You feel her smile into the kiss. She breaks away and you kiss her nose. This makes her giggle. 

“I hope you are ready for more. Because Mommy is ravenous.” She smiles and slides back down to her knees.

Being engaged to this woman is really the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback and comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, where our barista visits Alcina's workplace for once.

Your fiancée is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen in your life. It doesn’t matter what she wears, she looks sexy in everything. But right now, in her pencil skirt, button up blouse, stockings, and heels, she looks divine. (That pencil skirt is everything). It is an unusually hot day, she undoes a few buttons on the top of her blouse, giving you an amazing view of the top of her cleavage as she is leaning forward to grab something from her office desk. She puts her reading glasses on and you are tempted to lift her onto the desk and worship her. You came with her to the vineyard today. She spent the morning showing you around, it was very interesting to see her business in person. You enjoyed meeting the viticulturist and wine makers who worked for her. You also learned that all three of her daughters each had an office in the vineyard. Dani actually wanted to take over the company herself after her mother retired (which wouldn’t be for a long time according to Alcina). Now, you are sitting across from her at her desk, playing games on your phone while she did paperwork. Then, you got distracted.

You liked your lips and continued to unabashedly ogle at your love’s chest. You watch her slowly undo one more button, and you feel your mouth water as she leans forward across her desk again, this time her chest so close to your face you could lick her if scoot closer. 

“Why, future Mrs.Dimitrescu, are you staring at my chest?” she says as she backs away. You lick your lips and look up, she raises an eyebrow while adjusting her glasses. She looks like a sexy teacher or librarian. God, you should introduce her to role play later.

“Me? Stare at your chest? Never. I am shocked you would ever accuse me of staring at your beautiful chest.” Whew, nice save. 

"You are precious.” she winks at you as she shimmies her chest a little, and goes back to filling out paperwork. You think having a desk job must be boring. Filling out paperwork and emails, going to meetings, making phone calls. It all sounded dreadful. But your fiancée seems like she is really good at her job. She certainly knows how to boss people around. Another wave of arousal hits you and you start to fidget in your seat, if she wasn’t so busy you would make a move on her. Being in public never stopped the two of you before. “Now my dear. Behave yourself or I’ll have to punish you later. Mommy has to get a lot of work done.” You, of course, don’t regret going to her job with her today, she comes to visit you at yours all the time. But you never thought about how hot she would be, in her element. You wonder if she thinks the same thing about you while she watches you do your job. “If you are a good girl, I’ll reward you when I am finished.”

“Why, Miss Dimitrescu, sex is supposed to be saved for marriage if that is what you are referring to.” You say in a deadpan tone. She looks at you like you are crazy and you laugh, breaking the serious expression you were trying to hold. 

“You wicked thing. I’ll have to punish you later for sure.” She shakes her head. 

You grin, “I hope my punishment involves you bending me over that desk and spanking me with a ruler.” 

Your joke just goes over her head and you laugh. “I’ll explain later baby, I’ll behave so you can get some work done.” She shakes her head again and goes back to her work. You go back to your little phone games, but not before sneaking a picture of your soon to be wife. She is just so cute when she is hard at work. After about an hour, you ran out of lives on the little cat rpg you had downloaded and hit a paywall. The timing is great though because you hear her clear her throat and you look up to see her staring at you. You smile. 

“My dear, come here, behind my desk.” Her tone is commanding. You think you know what this means. You walk behind her desk and stand in front of her. “kneel for Mommy.” You do as she says and get down on both knees. She takes your chin in her left hand and forces you to hold her gaze. “You. Are. So. Cute.” She says. She then breaks her serious expression and smiles at you. She caresses your face for a minute and you pull her in for a kiss. She sighs happily and pouts a little when you pull away. You kiss her nose and then she tries to steal another kiss from you. You tease her and pull away before she can capture your lips. She pouts and tries again. You play this game for a minute before you get up and straddle her lap, giving her a real kiss. 

“My dear, really, what did you mean by the ruler comment?” she asks, running her hands over your thighs.

You laugh and pull your phone out of your pocket. “Don’t look. I’m ashamed to be looking up this website in front of you.” You find a video on a less than savory website, of a woman, dressed in a typical ‘teacher ‘dress suit, spanking a woman , who was wearing a very skimpy ‘school girl’ uniform, over her desk in a fake classroom set up. Ruler and everything. “Okay here.” You start the video at the beginning and hand her your phone. 

“Oh my.” She smiles. “I can defiantly manage that. Stand up. Pull your pants down, and bend over for Teacher.” 

You had a lot of fun in her office for the next few hours. Going to work with her was well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our barista has a little self realization about her sugar baby status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person that requested a tribbing scene: I tried.

You wake up to your 2:30 am alarm, like usual. You like having your afternoons off, but you wonder if the opening shift is worth it. Alcina stirs next to you and grumbles. She is cute when she is grumpy and tired. You kiss her forehead and tell her to go back to sleep. She tells you to be safe and that she loves you, before turning over and pulling the covers over her head. You get ready for work quietly, so as not to disturb her again. You make your way downstairs and you hear soft moaning coming from the library as you pass it. You don’t investigate, knowing it is probably Dani and her girlfriend having a little late night fun. You put your sneakers on, make sure your work shoes are in your backpack, grab your car keys, and disarm the security system, and head outside to the garage at the back of the property. 

Alcina bought you a car for your birthday. A really nice car. One she had caught you looking at online on more than one occasion. You geeked out when you saw one in the café parking lot, getting up from your afternoon coffee with your fiancée to talk to the owner of the car. 

“Alci- how much did this cost?!” 

“My love, don’t worry about it.”

“Should I help with the payments?”

“Dear, it is paid for. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, Mommy makes a lot of money. Mommy is rich. Mommy can buy four more of these and still not put a dent in her wallet.” 

In that moment, it finally struck you, that you were more or less a sugar baby. 

“…may I ask for a motorcycle next year?”

Driving to work is so much better than walking. 

Alcina still meets you every day at her usual times, taking her own car when she gets her morning coffee, then riding along with Daniela in the afternoons so you can still ride home together.

You get to work, your manager is late and you are a little annoyed, you would have slept for a few more minutes if you had known you would be able to get away with it today. He finally shows up ten minutes before opening. You hurry inside and start setting up the store without clocking in, you made a mental note to ask your manager to fix it later. You are still frantically getting the café ready (oh god you didn’t even have a pot of coffee going, let alone beans in the espresso bars) when your manager opens the store. Four people come inside (what the heck? No one comes this early ever.) He takes their orders while you get the store ready, putting ice in the bins and setting up sanitizer water. Your manager is making their drinks. Good. You hurry to start brewing iced coffee and get to work on setting up a cold brew keg. Ok, basic store set up is done. You take a deep breath and go to grab a few gallons of milk from the back of the house fridge. You drop a gallon and it busts open when it hits the floor and you could cry.  
You hurry to put the milk you still have in your hands away and go grab a mop. You are walking too fast and you slip in the puddle of milk, landing hard on the ground. Your back and head are pounding.

“My dear, are you alright?” Alci’s voice. You don’t know if you should be embarrassed about slipping or thankful to hear that wonderful voice. A little mix of both you suppose. 

“Am I in Heaven? Because you look like an angel.” You say as your fiancée helps you off the ground. 

“No, this is Hell. God has abandoned us here. Please don’t die on the clock, I don’t want to fill out all the paperwork that would involve.” Your manager says. You give a light chuckle but your fiancée glares at him. She is worried that you are really hurt. You must have stood up too fast because the room starts to go a little black and you are dizzy. 

You wake up, disoriented with an aching head. You don't recognize your surroundings. You hear Alcina’s voice and someone else’s voice but can’t make out what they are saying. It hits you that you are in the hospital. Alcina and the other person, a doctor, apparently, come back into the room. 

“My love! You are awake!” she seems relieved. 

“We’ll get her ready for discharge in a few minutes. Hi sleepy-head. You fell at work and hit your head a little too hard. You have a mild concussion, but you will be fine. We’ll prescribe you a few medications, stay away from screens for a bit and take it easy.” 

It takes you two weeks to recover. The first few days you throw up a lot and got really bad headaches. Your short term memory is horrible and Alcina and the girls often find you wandering around, not knowing where you were trying to go or what you got out of bed to do in the first place. You like having Alcina dote on you. You take a lot of anti-nausea and headache medicine. Daniela teases you gently and her girlfriend brings you coffee and pastries from work after her shifts. You are bored without tv or video games so you spend a lot of time asleep or reading. Alcina works from home the whole time you are recovering. She helps you and your manager file an incident report. Your manager feels guilty. He drops by a few times, mostly because there is a lot of paperwork involved in getting hurt on the job, but he also brings you snacks and lends you a few books to read. After fourteen days, you feel a lot better. Much like your old self. You take an extra week off from work though, so you can really relax. The doctor says you are good to look at screens and engage in physical activity again and you are very happy. 

“Hey future wifey, lets smash and play smash bros.” You suggest to Alcina on the way home. “let’s watch movies and fuck.” She doesn’t really want to play video games or watch your ‘nerd movies’ but she is more than enthusiastic about the sex part.

“My dear, we have had sex at least three times a day for a little over two years. I have a lot of catching up to do with you.” 

As soon as you step into your shared bedroom the clothes come off. They stay off for three days. The maids leave your meals at the door, no one dares to try to disturb you. Alcina still has work to do, but she does it all from bed in between sessions. She will go back to her vineyard in another day or two. You curl up next to her and play on your switch or watch movies on your phone with your head in her lap. 

After dealing with a particular stressful client on the phone for two hours, you decide to give her some much needed love and care. You take your time, exploring and worshipping her, making love to her gently. Starting from where you are laying your head in her lap, you slowly start to place kisses and love bites all over thighs, then her soft tummy, working your way up to her chest. You bury your head in between her supple breasts and nuzzle her. She coos and runs her fingers through your hair, stroking your head lightly. 

"You are too precious, my sweet girl." 

You lift your head up and start kissing her breasts. Taking one nipple in your mouth, sucking and biting, licking little circles around it, before letting it drop out of your mouth with a wet noise, and doing the same to the other. After you finish playing with her wonderful chest, you nip your way across her collarbone, leaving a trail of hickeys you are sure will stay for days. You then retrace your steps and kiss each little mark you had just placed. You start up her neck next. Kissing and licking gently, you feel her shiver. Her hands rub circles on your back and she places kisses where she can reach your skin. You smile into her neck and nip, leaving another mark. Then you make your way to her left ear. You nibble and lick and she sighs. You kiss your way across her face to the other side, kissing everywhere but her lips, you nibble at her other earlobe and whisper sweetly to her. 

“You are my queen and I would do anything for you.” Your words make her gasp softly and you pull back to look at her. You could tell she was tired from the two weeks she just had. She was probably worried sick the whole time you were recovering. You cup her face and just caress her cheeks. She closes her eyes and lets out another sigh. This one was heavier, like she was releasing all of the tension she had built up. You swear to never make her worry so much again. You lean forward and kiss her gently. You press one of your thighs between her leg and apply a gentle pressure, bringing your right hand down andnrubbing gently at her sex. She lets out a soft noise and you set a slow rhythm. You start to speed up after a few moments. 

"No. Keep it slow my love." She requests. You slow your movements again, taking your time. She brings her own hand down to your sex and starts her own, slow rhythm, making you moan.

"Alcina." You say her name. She says your name back to you, and all you can do is smile, losing yourself in the pleasure. You have an idea. You push yourself off of her thigh and pull her legs up, spreading them as far apart as you can. She starts to pout at the loss of contact when you pull your hand away from her clit. You settle yourself above her, similar to the missionary position, and you rub your vulva against hers. 

"Oh my, darling." She says, and you start another rhythm, grinding your sex against hers. She grabs your face and draws you in for a kiss. 

She is gasping and moaning, trying to rock into you. You speed up and grind down harder. Her face is flushed, her eyes are tearing up a little bit. 

"Oh please don't stop my darling." Why did you never think to try scissoring before now? 

You keep going, you are close to the edge but you want her to get there first. She reaches for one of your hands to hold. Her grip is tight, like she is holding on for her life. You keep going, harder and faster, and after a few more thrusts, she is pushed over the edge, shaking beneath you. You follow right after her.  
You let go of her legs and roll onto your side. You gather her in your arms and hold her close. She pulls away after a moment. 

"My dear, that was wonderful. But Mommy isn't finished." 

You lick your lips in anticipation, knowing you had just wet your insatiable lover's appetite, and knowing full well she was about to take control. 

"Such a good girl, I think you deserve Mommy's cock." 

You nod. "Yes please Mommy, I've missed your cock so much." 

She gets up to get the double ended dildo. 

"Come here pet." You obey, getting up and walking to her. "On your knees." You do as she says. "Lick me." You certainly don't need to be told twice. You spread her legs apart and start going down on her. She rolls her hips and fucks your face for a minute. "Good girl, Mommy is nice and wet now. Back on the bed." You sit down on the edge of the bed, you watch her insert the shorter, angled end of the dildo inside of herself. You are wet enough to take her without any foreplay. 

"Mommy, I want your cock right now." 

"What a good girl, are you wet enough?" You nod. 

"Yes Mommy, please give me your cock." 

"Of course my darling." She sits on the edge of the bed and you go to straddle her. She puts her hands on your hips and you use your own hand to guide the end of the dildo. You slowly sink down onto it and let out a moan when you get it all the way in. Once she is sure you are ready, she starts moving her hips. You move along with her. The two of you rocking against each other, creating another steady rhythm. 

"Mommy, I love how your cock fills me up. You feel so good inside of me." You give her a little ego boost. 

She coos, "You are such a good girl, do you want Mommy to fuck you harder?"

"Yes please Mommy, fuck me harder. Use me." 

"Very well then." 

She pulls your hips down, hard, and then withdraws from you so only the tip of the silicone appendage is left inside of you, before pulling you back down and filling you up again in a swift movement. She does this over and over again, fucking you deeply. You can't control the noises you are making, you let out loud gasps and moans. You can't even think. 

"Oh God…" you say as she keeps bouncing you. Your eyes are rolling to the back of your head, you can hardly breathe. She picks up the pace, not letting up. 

You hear her moan as she fucks you even harder. She has never been so deep inside of you. You almost can't stand it. You bring your hand down to your clit and start to rub furiously. 

"Oh god Alci i'm going to come." You manage to choke out. "Please come with me, I need you to cum inside me." She just moans in response, speechless and lost in her own pleasure. You roll your hips into her, though you don't think she could go any deeper than she already is. You are screaming when you come. She keeps bouncing you, your pussy is over sensitive and you have another orgasm as soon as your first one is over, then another. It is starting to get a little uncomfortable, but then you look at her face. Her mouth is open, her eyes are closed and her face, neck and shoulders are flushed. You can tell she is close, and you can tell she is going to come hard. But she needs just a little more.

You think you know how to drive her over the edge. You use the same hand that you used to rub your own clit moments before and start rubbing hers. 

"Mommy, please, please come inside me with your cock. I need it. I need you to come inside my pussy Mommy." 

That was all she needed. She came harder than you think you have ever seen her come before, her movements slow into shallow, deep, slow thrusts as she rides out her orgasm. You pull the toy out of yourself after she relaxes, but you continue to rub her clit and she comes again. And then again. You keep going, you don't know how long, but you were going to make sure your fiancee was more than satisfied. It seems like an eternity before she finally grabs your wrist (your wrist aches but it was well worth it) and you stop. She pulls her end of the toy out of her cunt. Her eyes slowly open as she takes a few deep breaths. You smile at her softly. She smiles back and you lean forward to kiss her. You gently rub your own clit again, just watching her come like that almost pushed you over the edge, and she chuckles quietly into the kiss when she realizes what you are doing. You break the kiss and pull away a little bit. You watch her bring her own hand down to her sex as she does the same to herself. You lock eyes and both of you come again, softer this time. You both fall back onto the bed, spent. 

For the next few days, the sex is gentle. That particular session leaves both of you a little too sore for any toys. 

You both go back to work and your usual routine routines. She worries about you a little more now, she just doesn't want you to get hurt like that again. The two of you talk about what happened and you decide to change your availability at work to part time for a while. Your coworkers are happy to see you, and your manager is more than happy to work with your new availability. You will only work three days a week instead of five. 

Your first paycheck on your new schedule makes you sad. You visibly deflate when you look at your bank app and see you made significantly less money than you are used to making. Alcina smiles and offers you an allowance. You are still hesitant to accept your sugar baby status, so you decline.

"My dear, you make it sound like I am your mistress. We are getting married, and what is mine, is yours." 

"I just like being a big girl and making my own money. I feel useful, even though I don't really pay for anything…" 

She just smiles and lets it go for now. She'll bring it up again, and you will decline again. 

You are a lot less shy about asking her to buy you things though. You asked her if she would buy you a few books online and she handed you her credit card and told you to buy anything you wanted. You asked her what your budget was and all she did was shake her head.

"Mommy will buy you anything you want." 

When you tried to give her the card back, she told you to keep it. 

You feel less guilty after Daniela reassures you that her mom makes plenty of money.

"Why are you so worried about it? She makes plenty. Do you know how much I have in my trust fund? On top of my weekly allowance? She makes so many figures it would take multiple lifetimes to blow through that money. The family vineyard is extremely successful. Throwing a couple of shirts in your online cart isn't even going to take enough out of her account to make a noticable difference." Daniela tells you over a bottle of wine one night. She then changes the subject to wedding planning. You had no idea what kind of wedding you wanted. "Figure it out so we can go dress shopping." 

You and Alcina haven't even come up with a timeframe yet. You were taking your time, enjoying your engagement. You have been engaged for a little over a two years now, going into your fourth year of your relationship together. Neither of you were in a huge rush. Although, this gives you the idea to conduct a little experiment to see how she would react to something.

You greet Alcina at the front door when she gets off of work that day. You draw her into a hug and give her a quick peck on the lips. 

"How was work today, my beautiful wife?" You ask her.

"It was good- wait. What did you just call me?" 

" My wife?" 

She drops her laptop bag onto the floor and picks you up, you wrap your legs around her waist and she carries you to the closest room she can find and locks the door. She absolutely ravishes you.

Your experiment went perfectly. She is so thrilled about getting married after the encounter that she buys you a second engagement ring. It also leads to a deeper discussion, where the two of you finally start planning your wedding. You finally picked out a date for next fall, a year from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More engagement stuff

Wedding planning is kind of exhausting. Alcina hired a professional to help, but it is still a lot of work. She wants everything to be perfect. You just want to be her wife. 

"Carnations are nice, they seem like a good flower for weddings." Daniela says, one night at dinner, taking a slow sip of wine to wash down her potatoes. 

"Carnations are fine...for a boring, average, heterosexual couple without any sense of taste." Alcina says. 

You chuckle. "You know, violets have a history of being sapphic. Sappho and her lover wore garlands of violets." 

Your reference to the poet makes Alcina smile. She kept a book of Sappho's poems on her night stand, and would often hold you in her arms and read it to you after love-making. "I was thinking the same thing my love, I was also thinking of calla lilies, and lavender." 

Later that night, she quoted Sappho's "Without Warning", her favorite, to you while you came, grinding against the purple dildo, her hand wrapped around your throat. Only she could make choking romantic. 

You did enjoy the night that you two spent choosing wines to serve at the wedding.

You are folding your laundry one afternoon, you like doing some of the chores now that you have more time off, and you like sorting through Alcina's more personal laundry that she doesn't need to dry clean, the podcast you are listening to is interrupted by an 8 bit version of Frank Ocean's "White Ferrari'', your ringtone for Alcina. (You may or may not have her saved in your contacts as "Mommy" followed by a ridiculous amount of heart emojis.)

You hit the answer button and put the phone on speaker so you can keep folding. "Hi babe, what's up?"

"Darling, I will be home in five minutes. Can you meet me outside? I could use your help bringing something into the house." 

"Of course baby, I'll go outside and wait." She tells you she loves you and hangs up. 

You abandon your laundry pile, slip on your sneakers, and head outside. She pulls up to the castle seconds later, stopping in by the side entrance instead of going all the way to the garage. 

You walk over to the driver's side door and open it for her.

"My sweet, I hope you have had a lovely day." She greets you as she steps out of the car. She wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you in for a kiss. 

You kiss her back, resting your hands on her shoulders. She pulls back and kisses your nose before pulling away completely. She pops the trunk of her car open and you walk around to look inside to see a large box.

"This box is a little heavy. I needed a hand from my sexy, strong, fiancèe."

"Of course Mommy, I'll handle it." You wink at her, rolling up the sleeve of your t-shirt to flex your arm muscles (you have been working out more often since you aren't working at the café as much.) Using your knees, you life the box up. Oh God, it is heavier than you expected. Is that glass you hear rattling around in there? You take a deep breath and start walking back to the house. You are starting to break a sweat but you are stubborn about looking strong and sexy in front of Alcina. 

Alcina walks ahead of you to open the door for you. You smile but don't say anything. You would be so embarrassed if you dropped the box in front of her. You enter the house and make your way to the dining room. The door is open and you breathe a sigh of relief as you set the box down on the table.

"You are getting so strong my love." She says, feeling up your right arm. "I'll have to reward you." 

You flash her a grin and she kisses your cheek before she walks up to the table and opens the box from the top. Wine. Twelve bottles of it. You knew you heard glass rattling around. 

Of course, it is all from her vineyard. You have tried every wine in this box before. 

"And we are drinking tonight?" You ask her excitedly. 

"Indeed my dear, but before you get too excited, we are going to spit a lot of it out. We probably will not finish a single bottle."

"Correction, you will be spitting most of it out. I will be drinking." 

She raises an eyebrow at you before grabbing your chin and holding your gaze.  
"We will be tasting. Spitting. We are picking out four wines to serve at the wedding." 

"Yes, Mommy." You say. She gives you a quick kiss and lets go of your face. You can almost guarantee you will both end up drunk by the end of the night, no matter what she says now. 

She leaves to go grab a few wine glasses, a spit cup. 

You spend the evening tasting wine, you eventually settle on six bottles to serve instead of four. You hate to see all these open bottles of wine go to waste. You say this to her, running a hand up her thigh. 

"You put so much care into serving these the correct way. Your pours were perfect and some of them took so long to breathe. We should finish at least one bottle Mommy. At least the Sanguis Virginis, it is your favorite." You start placing kisses along her neck. You guess you won this battle, because she lets out a sigh and pours her favorite red into both of your glasses. She kisses your head and hands you a glass. You lean up and kiss her cheek, raising your cup to hers as you do. You watch her take a sip and she closes her eyes, enjoying the richness of the red. 

The two of you finish three bottles together. You are both pleasently buzzed, but not drunk. You feel a little warm, you are thinking of the night she spat wine in your mouth. You want to figure out how to push her to do that again. 

You decide it is time for a change of scenery. You stand up and grab her hand, grab one of the mostly full bottles of wine, and lead her out of the room and up the stairs to the library.

"My love, you forgot the glasses." She says, sitting down on the sofa, crossing one leg over the other. You just shrug and set the bottle down on the coffee table. You go to the desk your record player is sitting on and pick out a vinyl you know she enjoys. You gently take disc out of the sleeve and set it down on the slipmat. You flip the power button on the turntable and very carefully lower the needle. You adjust the volume, low enough for a nice ambiance but not so loud it will be distracting. The sound of soft violin music fills the air. 

You go and sit next to her, cuddling into her side. She makes a soft noise and puts an arm around your shoulder, holding you close. 

"Alci?"

"Yes my dear?" 

"May I please have a kiss?" 

"Oh, you really are too precious. You never need to ask me for one of those, you may have all the kisses you want." She takes your chin in her hand and tilts your face up. She leans forward and gently presses her lips to yours. It is a very sweet kiss that makes you swoon, but it is still not exactly what you want. She continues to give you gentle kisses and, each time, you try to deepen them but she denies you. You brush your tongue against her top lip, she pulls away a little. She goes in for another soft kiss, and you try to pull at her bottom lip with your teeth. She pulls away again and then kisses her way to your ear.

"Mommy knows what you are trying to do, my love. You know I will give you anything in the world that you want. You just have to ask for it." She whispers. "Now tell me. What do you want Mommy to do?" Her hand is crawling up your thigh. Your mouth goes dry. 

"Mommy..."

"Yes?"

"Mommy, spit in my mouth." You whisper.

"You have to promise to swallow." She says.

"I will. Every bit you give me." 

She pulls away, kissing down your neck and then her lips are on yours again. She kisses you deeply this time, shoving her tongue in your mouth. She explores your mouth for a moment before pulling away completely. She reaches for the bottle of wine on the coffee table. 

"My pet, come kneel in front of Mommy." She tells you. You don't hesitate, and in an instant, you are on your knees, on the floor in front of her. "Good girl. Open your mouth, and look at me. When I give it to you, you are going to wait for my word to swallow." You nod and then open your mouth, sticking out your tongue a little. You stay still and watch her take a sip of wine straight from the bottle. She lifts your chin up gently and leans down. Your mouth is starting to water. She swishes the red liquid around her mouth for a moment, and then, finally, she spits. You close your mouth, and swish her saliva around, savoring the taste, waiting to hear her give you permission.

"Good girl. Swallow for Mommy." You are more than happy to. A shiver runs down you spine. She takes another sip, you open your mouth and hold out your tongue again. She leans forward, and spits. Again, you wait for her to tell you it is okay and then you swallow. She takes a third sip.  
This time, while she is swishing the wine around in her mouth, you lean up and kiss her, forcing your tongue into her mouth. You taste the wine as you explore her. You moan into her mouth. She puts a hand on your chest and pulls away slowly. A line of saliva follows her and you lick it off of her lips. She smiles.

"That was very bad, my pet." She says. "You did not wait for Mommy's permission." 

"I'm sorry Mommy, you just taste so good." You are not sorry at all.

"Mommy should punish you."

"Yes Mommy, please, punish me for being bad." 

"Beg for my forgiveness." She says, leaning back on the sofa and uncrossing her legs. She lifts up her left foot.

"Yes, Mommy." You bend down and start kissing her left ankle while you take her heel off. You kiss the bottom of her stocking covered foot, then you wrap your lips around her toes and suck for a minute, before kissing your way up to her ankle. From her ankle, you kiss your way to her knee. You lick where you know she is sensitive, and her leg involuntarily twitches. She puts her left foot back on the floor and raises the right one. You do the same for this side, starting with removing her shoe, and kissing your way up. This time she lets you continue past her knee to her thighs. She raises her dress up for you and spreads her legs. You press soft kisses, licks and bites all the way up until you reach her center. You kiss the cloth covering her crotch before turning your head to the left. You start placing kisses on the neglected thigh. 

"Mommy didn't tell you to tease." She warns. You smile and lick your way up her inner thigh, back to her crotch. You kiss her and lick her through her lacy panties. She is so very wet. You can taste her arousal. "Pet, what did Mommy just say about teasing?" She asks. 

You get the hint. 

You grab the fabric by your teeth and drag her panties down with your mouth, she lifts her hips to help you. You let go when you get below her knees and they drop down to her ankles. She kicks them off. You kiss your way back up to her sex and place a gentle kiss on her lower lips. 

"Please forgive me for being bad Mommy." 

You place another kiss. 

"I'll be good I promise."

Then you lick her. Long, light strokes across her whole sex. You know you are still teasing. She is still and quiet. You decide to be good and, after a little bit more teasing, you suck hard on her clit. She lets out a moan. You suck and lick hard. You bring up your hand and push three fingers into her cunt with no resistance. She comes but you keep going, you only break away slightly for air every few minutes. You want her to come again and she does. You still keep going. You could eat her out forever. She is your favorite food. 

You keep going until you feel her hand tug at your hair, knowing this means she wants you to come up. You pull your fingers out as you place a soft kiss on her sex, before pulling away completely. 

"Did I do a good job, Mommy?" You ask, getting off the floor to straddle her lap.

"You did an excellent job my love." She takes the three fingers you fucked her with, and brings them to her mouth. She sucks and licks them clean. You kiss her softly when she is finished.

"I love you Alci. You are my favorite taste." You smile. 

"I love you too my dear." 

The next morning, when the two of you go downstairs for breakfast, you find her two oldest daughters passed out at the dining room table. None of the wine went to waste after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to continue to write engagement stuff because it is cute. But also, i might not update for a day or two, i have some family stuff going on but i will try to. Comments are always appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who requested reader hump Alcina's leg: I tried my best. 
> 
> Trying to introduce some plot i guess.
> 
> Enjoy the smut bbs.

Your favorite place in the castle to hang out is the library. You love sitting on the plush sofa, listening to records while drinking coffee and reading. You have really made yourself at home since moving in with Alcina. For the first time, in a long time, you felt like you have a real family. 

Things at the coffee shop are going pretty okay. Nothing new happening there. Daniela's girlfriend is offered the promotion you turned down. The girl is doing a good job so far. She still has a lot to learn, having no previous management experience, but she is doing her best and seems to grow a little more every shift. 

She and Daniela are getting pretty serious, she has started spending a lot of nights at the castle. Daniela seems to be very happy and is taking the relationship very seriously. The two of you drink wine (more like get absolutely lit) together on Thursday nights and catch up. 

"I just really think I can see a future with her, and I don't want to fuck this up." She tells you.

You are proud of the little shit for all the work she is putting into trying to have a healthy relationship and better herself in general. 

Alcina is as busy with work as ever, you don't know how she finds time to wedding plan in between all the working and fucking. You try to make sure she has a relaxing environment at home. You leave little notes of encouragement hidden around her office for her to find. You write cute things like "I love you! Keep up the hard work!" and "unlimited free passes to sit on my face!" (she cashes in that offer at least once a week). 

Alcina is such an amazing partner. She takes such good care of you. She listens to you and validates you. You two fight every now and then, it happens and it is normal for couples. But you never go to bed angry with each other and resolve things by the end of the night. When Daniela and her girlfriend get into their first fight, they approach you and Alcina for advice on how to come to their own resolution and make up. The four of you sit at the dining room table together and you and Alcina explain the importance of setting up and respecting boundaries, and listening to what the other person has to say. You and Alcina sit with them while they discuss what they were arguing about, mediating when needed. They figured out a solution and apologized to each other, thanking you for your help. 

Alcina cried for a minute when you two were finally alone. 

"My little girl is in her first grown-up relationship, and came to me for advice about her first fight." She dab a tissue under her eyes. 

One thing you have noticed though, is that Alcina doesn't open up about her family very much. You know she inherited the castle and the vineyard from her father when he passed and you know, that she has a brother. You bugged her about it but she doesn't seem to want to open up about her family just yet.

"I pray you never have to meet that idiot." Is all she says to you in reference to her brother. "I promise I will open up about him and mother in time my sweet." 

You try to get information from Daniela.

"Mom thinks Uncle is an idiot. He is. Grandmother is not a nice person. So neither of them are really welcome around here." Simple enough you guess.

You know a thing or two about going no contact with relatives yourself. Your sister tried to contact you a few months ago. She had sent you a friend request online. You accepted it and, within minutes, received a DM from her. She wanted to apologize for not knowing about your aunt's death and for shoving you away. You thanked her for the apology, you didn't forgive her but you thought it might be nice to start rekindling a relationship with her. She wanted to know where you were, what you were doing. You told her about moving away and being engaged. She asked who the lucky person was, not using any pronouns (she was probably hoping you were engaged to a man). You told her it wasn't really her business but promised that you were well taken care of and then changed the subject to see what she had been up to the last few years. You already knew from scrolling her profile she has kids and is in a pyramid scheme selling makeup. She tells you she has a family and a small business. You tried to be interested. You put a few boundaries in place, until she had proven to be a more accepting person, your new family was none of her business, no talking about politics, and no phone calls, not yet. You wanted it to workout and a part of you wanted her to be better so you could invite her to the wedding.

You definitely understood that Alcina probably had reasons for setting boundaries about her family as well and know she will open up to you in time. 

You and Alcina have been together for three years and some change now, engaged for a little over a full year at this point. The wedding was in seven months.

You were curious about what the guest list for the wedding was going to be like. She asked if you wanted a small or large wedding. You were thankful she wanted your opinion in the matter, the thought of a large crowd made you a little nervous. You tell her you would prefer a more intimate wedding with people that really mattered, but that you also understood that, because of her business, she might have to invite a few people for diplomatic reasons. You thank her profusely for asking your opinion about this. 

"My dear, your opinion matters. It is your wedding as well and I want you to be happy and comfortable on our wedding day." She kisses your forehead. "I will keep the guest list as intimate as I can. Save for one or two important clients, I will only invite people we know." 

After much debate, you two finally figured out a theme for the wedding.

Alcina came home from work one evening to find you in your shared bathroom taking a bath. You were sipping wine and listening to a podcast.

She smiles at you. "I am so happy to see you practicing self care darling." 

"I am so glad you are so tall and have a huge tub. Although, I was starting to get lonely." She takes the hint and quickly undresses, joining you.

The bath tub is big enough for both of you to sit side by side. You immediately cuddle into her side and rest your head on her shoulder when she puts her right arm around you. 

You turn your podcast off and offer her your wine glass and she accepts, her red lipstick staining the brim.

The two of you catch up from the day. She has her head leaned back on the deck of the tub, her eyes closed. You admire how her legs look in the water. You lick your lips, a little aroused. Those legs go on for days. 

"Where should we have the wedding, baby?" She likes when you call her this and her lips twitch up into a brief smile. 

"The Vineyard has been a popular wedding spot for decades and the castle has been the family wedding venue for generations. I want something different." Alcina responds.

You agree with her, "When I was little, I would daydream about having a fairy tale wedding. I would certainly feel like a princess getting married in a castle. But getting married at home is kind of...not sexy….I have an idea, hear me out." 

She chuckles at this. She is not going to forget your 'princess' comment. "My darling, I always love your ideas."

"Okay so…. What about. A forest wedding?" You look at her anxiously. She lifts her head up and opens her eyes. 

"I'm listening." 

"We are getting married in the fall, the woods are going to be beautiful. It could be outdoors, fairy lights hanging from the trees. The reception outside as well. A long table with lanterns lining up in the middle. Imagine dancing in the woods. It would feel so….witchy. Enchanting, if you prefer." The smile on her face grows as she watches you go on, animatedly talking about a 'woodland wedding'.

"Darling."

"....Yes, Mommy?"

"If you don't kiss me right now, I am going to burst." 

You smile bashfully and tilt your head up to kiss your love.

"Now, I am not going to completely turn down your idea for a forest wedding. It is cute and you are right, it would be a beautiful location for the season. However, I think it is going to get very cold and I am a little concerned you have been listening to too much Stevie Nicks in your free time." You swat at her shoulder, but you grin and wait for her to continue. You are happy she doesn't hate your idea. "If we can find an indoor venue for the reception, I am more than happy to have our ceremony in the woods." This was a more than acceptable compromise. You are getting almost exactly what you wanted. Alcina is going to give you your dream wedding. 

"Alci?"

"Yes, sweet thing?" 

"Make love to me."

"Your wish is my command, princess." She winks. 

"Now." You say, reaching forward to drain the tub.

You help her out of the bath and reach for two towels. When you are dry enough, you take her hand and lead her to the bedroom, letting your towel drop to the floor on the way. You reach her vanity chair and push her down onto it.

"Someone is bossy tonight." She says as you spread her legs open and straddle one of her thighs, your feet hardly touch the ground. She lets out a chuckle as you start grinding against her. She still has her towel wrapped around her body. It needs to go. 

"Drop the towel. I need to see you, baby." 

"Oh, sweet thing." You never take charge like this, she is really enjoying the change of pace. She will go back to being in charge in a second. 

Her smile widens, she unties the towel and lets it fall. Your mouth waters at the sight of her. You love her body. You continue to hump her leg, covering her thigh in your slick. 

"You are mine, Alcina." You say, your voice is low and shaking. "All mine."

You reach for one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with your fingers. She lets out a small moan as you lean forward and take the nipple into your mouth and suck. You are close to the edge but want more of her first. You lower your hand to her center and tease her folds. Oh she is wet. You are about to push two fingers inside when she grabs your wrist and stops you. You still have her breast in your mouth. You bite down a little. You hear her let out a throaty moan. 

"My darling, I see how needy you are. Mommy is needy too. Let's come together hmm?" You stop and pull away, leaning up to kiss her. You wrap your arms around her neck and she picks you up and carries you over to the bed, setting you down gently. She circles around the other side of the bed and sits on her knees. You know where this is going. "Lie down. Keep your legs spread." You do as she says, laying on your back and she comes forward until her thighs straddle your head. You inhale her scent and you know you are gushing wet. Your mouth waters in anticipation. 

"Ready my darling?" She asks, leaning forward, kissing your thighs. You don't answer, you just pull her hips down and get to work. She tastes as divine as ever. So sweet. "Good girl." She says, before she starts doing the same to you. You moan into her cunt when you feel her tongue circle your clit. You suck on her lips and she moans into your sex, the   
vibrations from it sends a shiver down your spine. You shove your tongue deep inside of her cunt. She grinds down on your face. She continues to suck on your lips and clit, two fingers tease at your entrance before she pushes them inside, curling them so they hit that sweet spongy spot inside of you. You bring one of your own hands up and do the same for her. She starts rolling her hips, fucking your face and fingers. You come quickly. She sits up enough for you to breathe, pulls out her fingers, and rubs your clit in circles as you ride out wave after wave. When you are done, you grab her by the hips and pull her back down. You want her to come all over your face. She whimpers at the loss of contact when you withdraw your fingers. You will make up for it. You suck her hard and push your tongue into her cunt, rubbing against her clit with your nose. She comes, calling out your name, thighs shaking and squeezing around your head and you keep going. Your face is soaked in her wet. You keep going until she, too sensitive to take any more, climbs off of your face. 

She chuckles and helps you sit up, slowly so you don't get dizzy. She wraps an arm around you from behind and pulls you back into her lap. She starts pressing kisses on your head, and gently massaging your shoulders. 

"My darling. My sweet girl." She coos. You turn enough to look at her face. "You have my heart completely, I am truly yours."

"As I am yours, Alci."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading. I love comments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit about Alcina's morning ritual. Pure fluff.

You love watching Alcina get ready for work in the mornings. She is up at 4 am on days you both work, so she can stop by the café to see you and get her coffee before going to the vineyard. If you have the day off, she sleeps in, getting up at 6 am (unless you are awake before she is and try to rouse her for some early morning fun). Her phone alarm goes off, and she is awake. She always gets up for the first alarm and never hits the snooze button. She gets up quietly, wanting you to get your rest. You are usually awake though. 

Her footsteps are soft as she makes her way to the bathroom, leaving the door open. You listen to her shower, the smell of her soaps and the sound of her soft singing fills the air. You sit up in bed and scroll your phone while you wait for her to finish. You hear the water stop and the sound of the hair dryer turning on. She steps out of the bathroom in one of her elegant bathrobes, face a little red from the heat of the shower. 

She greets you with a happy "Good morning, my darling!", walking over to your side of the bed, and she gives you a kiss. She tastes of toothpaste and you get a lovely whiff of her soap. She smiles and walks over to her vanity and talks to you while she brushes her hair. She will usually ask you about what you are going to do today, suggest things you could do with her daughters, and tell you about her work schedule for the day. You listen, intently watching her brush her raven-colored locks. When she is satisfied with the way her hair looks, she starts on her makeup. She does her concealer first, then her eye makeup is next. She then dabs just a little bit of perfume on her wrists and collar bone, rubbing it into her skin, she smells heavenly. Then, your favorite part of her routine, she does her lipstick. She tells you to pick a color for her. You get out of bed and pick a color from her lipstick holder, you usually pick a dark shade of red, and pass it to her. She smiles, compliments your choice, and takes her time applying it, making sure she tosses it in her purse when she is done so she can reapply throughout the day. You sit back on the edge of the bed and watch as she rubs her lips together, then turns around and gives you a kiss on the cheek, leaving behind a perfect impression of her lips on your skin. 

You wait to wash it off in your shower later in the morning, wearing it proudly until then. 

She smiles, holding your chin to admire her work for a moment, and then turns to the walk in closet. She disappears inside. The closet is huge, probably the size of the bathroom in your old apartment. Both of your clothes are hung up neatly, and you both have separate dressers that hold your more intimate clothes. She comes back into the room, neatly laying her clothes for the day across the bed. She takes her time getting dressed, you are pretty sure she is teasing you. She will slide on her panties, and then lifts her foot onto the edge of the bed while she rolls up her stockings slowly (scratch that, you know for a fact she is teasing you). She does this one leg at a time, your breath hitches and you know that she watches you watch her. She runs a hand across both of her legs (you eye those long legs up and down, never even trying to hide the fact that you are checking her out) and makes sure there are no runs or wrinkles. She only sometimes wears a bra, but when she does that is the next step. Then she usually slips on her heels (yup definitely teasing you, and if she didn't have to work you would beg her to step on you.) She slips on whatever dress she has chosen for the day, she prefers backless ones, and if the dress has a zipper, she will ask you to please zip her up. You plant kisses all over her back and shoulders and help her, slowly bringing the zipper up. 

After she is dressed, you throw on some pajamas (you don't think you have slept in clothes the whole time you have been with Alcina, save for nights you pass out drunk or stoned with Dani), and the two of you head downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast is in the kitchen, not the dining room. Her youngest daughter, Maria, is usually at the table, doing last minute homework or studying (she is in elementary school), but the older girls sleep until noon. You make coffee, asking the girls what they would prefer to drink that morning, and you make a cup for her, yourself, and a decaf for the kiddo. Then, you make one more drink, usually a tea or cocoa, pouring it into a stainless steel travel cup for the kid to drink throughout her classes. The three of you eat breakfast together, and Alcina gushes over how cute Maria looks or how good her grades are and the kid fills you in on what classes she has that day or what she is doing after school. You swear, the only person in the house Alcina spoils more than you is her youngest daughter. 

"She is just so cute and she is my baby!!" 

When breakfast is over, Alcina tells Maria to finish getting ready and to meet her by the car. The kid leaves, giving you a hug or a high-five on the way out of the kitchen. You tell her to be good and to call you if she needs a ride. You walk Alcina out to the hallway, she gives you one more hug and a kiss goodbye, checks her appearance in the hallway mirror, and you playfully slap her ass before she turns, smiles at you, and leaves, wishing you a good day on her way out. She will wait for you to slap her ass too. It is a necessary part of her morning ritual, as important as her good morning kiss.

You sigh and head back upstairs to get ready for the day yourself. 

At little befofe noon, you go to the kitchen and make french pressed coffee for you and Alcina's older two daughters. 

Daniela, usually hungover, is always the last person in the house to wake up. Dressed up to go to the vineyard, she comes in the kitchen, usually with sunglasses on, and silently sips a cup of black coffee. 

"Well, I hope you have a good day at work sunshine, I'll see you there." The oldest, Alex, teases Daniela as she leaves the room.

"Shut the fuck up." 

You chuckle at Dani.

"What are you laughing at? By the way, maybe wash your face before coming downstairs so that the rest of us don't have to think too hard about how you are fucking our mother." She smirks as you spit out your coffee and lift a hand to your cheek. 

Mornings are fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you all. I live for comments.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A better look into family dynamics, wedding planning, and some good old smut.

Things with your sister are going much better than you had expected them to. It is still awkward, but you think you are slowly starting to really rebuild a relationship with her. She really wants to video call so you can meet the kids. You are just really nervous about opening up to her again. You still haven't mentioned that you are engaged to an older woman. What if you build a relationship with her, get close to her and the kids, only to be disowned again when you introduce her to your new family? 

"Alci, I don't know what I'm going to do." You say. It is an unseasonably warm and sunny day for early March, and the two of you are taking a walk around the castle grounds. 

Her eyebrows furrow and she asks you, "Whatever do you mean darling?"

"About my sister. She wants me to video chat with her. I'm just afraid to get close to her again." You look at the ground and gently kick a little rock around with your foot. 

"Oh my sweet girl. I think it is wonderful you want to rebuild a relationship with her, I would be heartbroken if my daughters didn't speak to each other. I think, you should tell her you are going to marry a woman. If she really wants you in her life, she will accept you and put in an effort to be more open minded." She takes your hand in hers and squeezes gently. 

You decide to take her advice, one of the perks of dating an experienced mother is she is usually right about these things.

Your sister messages you later that afternoon. 

'Heya! How is the weather over there? It is only 10 am and it is as hot as an oven.'

'Ha, it was a warm day over here as well. Though it has cooled down. 5 pm here. The time zone difference is kind of crazy….hey, i want to talk to you about something serious.'

'The time zone thing blows my mind, I can't believe you live so far away!!! Also, i am all ears.'

'So, I do want to call and meet the kids. However. Before I do , I need to open up to you about my family. I am engaged to a woman. She is older. Her oldest daughters are close to us in age (10, 23, and 25). I love all of them with all my heart and I really hope that one day you can meet them. I just wanted to be honest with you so that you can decide if you really want to build a relationship with me or not. Because i do, but i don't want to get hurt again.' 

You see the "read" icon but she takes a few minutes to respond. Her response is better than you had hoped. 

'Listen, I want you in my life. If you are happy and safe, gender and age gap don't really matter as it is your life, not mine. I have been seeing a therapist, trying to work some things out. I don't understand being gay but I accept that you are.'

You could cry. 

'I really appreciate that. Thanks for trying.'

'Of course, i've missed my little sis...send me a pic tho, and tell me about her.' 

You spend the next few minutes telling your sister what your fiancée is like and then wish her a goodnight. That was draining. You let Alcina read the conversation in bed later that night. 

"Not bad my sweet. Do you feel better now?"

"Like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"Good." She kisses your forehead.

When you and Alcina told the wedding planner the theme you wanted to go with, she was ecstatic. She was so excited to help take on such a creative project. 

"It is always beaches and vineyards. I am so happy to do something different." She claps her hands together. "This is going to be a lot of fun. I promise, I am going to help you ladies have such a magical wedding." 

The next time she meets with you after, she has samples of wedding invitations for you two to go through. You are a little overwhelmed. Alcina finds something she dislikes with every design. You want to say that it is just paper, but you don't feel like being at the receiving end of your love's wrath today (it is Dani's job to push her buttons anyways). 

"I like this one…" you point at a clear acrylic material with letters painted on. Alcina considers it for a moment.

"You really want this one my sweet?" She takes your hand in hers and rubs little circles with her thumb.

"Yes Alci, I think it is kind of cool and it is in our budget." You give her a little smile. She studies you for a moment, her eyes meeting yours.

"Then that is the one we will go with. Whatever my bride wants, she shall get." You and the wedding planner both let out a sigh of relief. 

Later that night, you and Alcina are swaying in front of the fireplace in the library to one of your vinyls. She leans down and whispers in your ear.

"How I love spoiling you so. Our wedding is going to be perfect my dear. I'll make all of your dreams come true." You blush and you are suddenly very aroused. You turn your head enough to capture her lips for a brief kiss.

"Alci, I love how you spoil me. However, this is also your wedding so please feel free to turn down my ideas if you don't like them. Did you really like the invitations I picked out?"

"My dear, you have wonderful taste, and I promise if there is anything I want I will bring it to your attention. If I am being honest, I was a little overwhelmed by all of the options she showed us. I am glad you spoke up because we would have been looking at samples all night." She kisses you again. One of the hands you have on her waist wanders a little low, you grope her ass and she gives a light chuckle as she pulls away a little. "Anything else on your mind dear?"

"Nothing in particular. Just …romantic sex on the carper in front of the fireplace?" 

"Go put on another record. I'll go lock the door." 

You love getting what you want.

With the door to the library locked, and a new vinyl on the turntable, the two of you share a more, intimate dance. She leads, guiding you to the floor. She helps you pull your hoodie and t-shirt over your head, you didn't bother wearing a bra today. 

"You are so lovely my dear." She places light kisses on your neck. Her hands explore your chest and stomach as she makes her way down to your belt. She unfastens the buckle and fumbles with the zipper. You lift your hips so she can pull your pants off, leaving you in nothing but your boyshorts. She straddles you, letting out a soft sigh. The way she looks at you lets you know that you are truly her world. You feel like your heart is going to explode. You have never known a love like this.

She pulls her dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but her panties and stockings. The sight of her pale skin glowing in the light of the fire takes your breath away.

You sit up, taking her face in your hands, you draw her in for a deep kiss. She lets out a soft little gasp into your mouth as you gently push her backwards onto the carpeted floor. She wraps her legs around your waist as you continue to kiss her, you are settled in between her legs, laying on top of her. You pull away from the kiss for a moment to catch your breath. She is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. Under you, flushed, a little disheveled, trying to catch her own breath. You know you are lucky. You feel your eyes start to water. You have never cried during sex before in your life, but here you are, overwhelmed with love and emotions, unable to hold back. 

"Darling, are you alright?" She looks worried.

"Alci, I am more than alright. I am absolutely the most lucky person in the world." You bring a to her face to brush away a stray strand of hair, and tuck it behind her ear, you let your hand rest there, rubbing small circles on her temple. "I have you, and I have never loved another person the way that I love you Alci." 

She turns her face so she can kiss your palm. Then turns to face you again, placing her hand over yours. 

"My sweet girl, don't you know I feel the same way about you?" 

You lean down and start to kiss her again.

"Let me show you how much I love you Alcina." You whisper. 

"Please do, my love." 

You roll off of her and onto your side so you can have easier access. Propping yourself up with your elbow, you use your free hand to lightly trace Alcina's collar bone, slowly making your way down to her breasts. You gently caress each breast, one at a time, before you lean forward to take one nipple in your mouth while your hand plays with the other one. You let her nipple fall out of your mouth and kiss her neck and your hand creeps down her stomach. You spend a moment tracing soft patterns around her navel, before you move lower. You tease the hymn of her panties as you continue to kiss her neck, she hums as your hand slips under them and you slowly bring your fingers down to her sex. You rub her lower lips a few times as you kiss your way up to her ear. You whisper to her, telling her how beautiful she is and how much you love her as you rub slow circles around her clit. She lets out the sweetest little whine you have ever heard in your life as you slowly withdraw your hand.

"I promise I'll be right back where you need me Alci, I just need better access." She just nods and helps you take her panties off. You take a moment to look her up and down, admiring her body. 

"Absolutely beautiful. You really must be an angel." She brings a hand up to your face and pulls you down for another kiss. You resume rubbing her clit. Her breaths are heavy and shallow. She moans when you bring your hand to her entrance and enter her with one finger. Your thumb continues to play with her clit while you fuck her gently with one finger before you withdraw completly. You add one more finger and curl them inside her as you search for that sweet spot that drives her crazy. When you feel the spongy texture, you withdraw again, adding a third finger, diving back in and hitting that spot. She is moaning softly and withering underneath you, you fuck her slowly, taking your time. 

The record ends but you are not going to bother to get up and flip it. The soft noises coming from your bride is better than music to you. 

She has her hands on your face, giving you soft kisses on your lips. You kiss her back. 

"Alci"

"Yes my heart." She says, her voice shaking. You withdraw and add another finger. Four. She lets out another moan, her eyes are starting to tear up. 

"Alcina, look at me." Tears are starting to roll down her cheeks and you feel your eyes start to water up as well. "Alcina are you okay?" You pause your movements inside her.

"More than okay my love. Please keep going." You resume fucking her. She starts rolling her hips into your hand.

"Alcina?" You try to get her attention.

"Uh-huh?" Is all she can manage to get out as you curl your fingers again.

"Alcina, marry me?" You feel the strong need to propose to her again. 

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes." She pushes you with one arm, her wrist is on your hand that is inside of her holding it in place while she rolls over until you are on your back and she is straddling you again. She lets go of your wrist and slowly rolls against you in her own rhythm. "Ask me again my love, please." She needs to hear it. 

You look into her eyes, her pupils are so dilated you can hardly see the gold of her irises. Your voice cracks as tears start rolling down your cheeks, "Alcina, be my wife? Marry me?" You feel her tighten around your fingers and her eyes close as she screams out, "YES!". You watch as she shutters and shakes, tears rolling down her cheeks, orgasm washing over her. Your wrist is cramping but you don't care, you continue inside her while she rides it out. Her contractions are so tight around your four fingers. One of her hands reaches down and brushes against a sensitive part of your neck, and you come. She must have realized she just pushed you over the edge yourself and she comes one more time. When she is finished, you gingerly remove your hand from her sex, rolling your wrist around for a moment before she takes the same hand in hers and brings it up to her mouth to clean it. 

You sit up, wrapping an arm around her waist and she wraps her arms around your neck. You kiss briefly before pressing your foreheads together. You are both silent for a moment, wiping tears off of each other's faces. 

She finally lets out a soft chuckle. You are both crying and laughing while you hold each other close. 

"That was amazing." She whispers, "I love you darling, I am so excited to be your wife."

Alcina's daughters are all very excited about the wedding. Alex and Daniela come to you with their own ideas for bridesmaid dresses. 

"Shouldn't you go tell your mother what you want?"

"Are you kidding? She knows how to say 'no' to us. It is either, get you to subtly come up with a way to show her these dresses or try to manipulate Maria into it. Maria would one hundred percent let it slip that it was our idea and not her own." Alex says. 

"How do you know Alci doesn't have an idea for your dresses already?" You ask, raising an eyebrow. "No. Have Maria do your dirty work, you rascals." They leave but they send you links to the dresses they want in a group chat later that night. 

The next day, you and Alci are in the library, you are trying to do some art at one of the desks while she is reading on the sofa.

"Mama?" Maria says entering the room. 

"My baby! Come, sit with me, it is so lovely to spend time with you." Alcina's eyes light up and Maria sits next to her, she cuddles into her mother's side.

"Mama, can I show you something? It is an idea." She asks, innocently. You know instantly she is about to show Alcina the dresses her sisters were looking at. 

"My darling, I love your ideas. Please show me." Alcina is so excited to see whatever her daughter wants to show her. Maria takes out her phone and hands it to Alcina. "Darling these are lovely, they seem a little mature for a child though. Did you pick these out yourself?" 

"Dani and Alex showed me." 

You try not to laugh. 

"Maria! We told you not to tell her that!" Dani comes into the room, she had been hiding in the hallway, eavesdropping.

"I see…" Alcina says. 

"Mama, please, look at them." Daniela comes over to the couch and cuddles into Alcina's other side, trying to give her best puppy dog look. "Alex and I really like these and think they would be really cute with the theme."

You can tell Alcina wants to give in.  
"Listen, my darlings. I will consider what you have picked out. I love your input and you gals know I love to spoil you." She puts an arm around both of them and draws them into a hug. "Now, your punishment for being sneaky, you have to stay and spend time with me." Dani rolls her eyes and lets out a groan and Maria just shrugs and starts telling her mother about school. 

You find having a family really suits you. Maria really looks up to you and invites you to all of her school functions. On days you pick her up from school you take her to the café for a frappe as a treat, you help her rehearse her lines for her theater classes, go to her football games (you are still accidentally call it soccer sometimes, much to your family's embarrassment), and take her on outings to museums and parks. One afternoon, you picked her up from school and asked her if she wanted to go surprise her mom at work. 

"Sure. I like going to the vineyard to see mama." She says. 

You swing by the café first and get three caramel frappes (you hope they don't melt). Maria happily sips on hers and you let her pick some music to listen to for the drive. When you arrive, Maria helps you navigate your way to the offices. You hope Alci isn't in a meeting (maybe you should have asked her if you could come by instead), but when you approach her office, her door is open and you see her hunched over her laptop typing away. 

"Knock, knock." You say, slowly stepping in.

"Hi mama!!!" Maria ducks under your arm and runs over to her mother.

She jumps in her seat when she hears your voice, a little surprised. Her face lights up and she instantly relaxes as she pulls her daughter in for a hug. 

"Two of my favorite people! Oh my goodness. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Mama we brought you a frappe!!" The kid breaks away from the hug as you hand Alcina her drink. 

"Thank you, my darling, was so kind." 

You take a seat in the chair in front of her desk, you reach for her hand and bring it to your lips, giving each knuckle a soft kiss. 

"Mama, are you working late tonight?" Maria asks, looking around the office in hopes of finding something to do. 

"Well, I have one more meeting in an hour, but after that I was going to call it a day." 

"Oh." Was all the kid had to say.

"I'm sorry my little one, Mama is almost done. Alex is here in her office, I'm sure she would like to see you." Maria shrugs and says okay. 

"Darling, why don't you close the door. After all, I have an hour to kill." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, i love hearing feedback from you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally all sex.

Your phone alarm goes off for work, but you are already awake. In fact, you never went to sleep last night. You stayed up fucking Alcina's cock. God, she was good with that strap on. 

"Fuck!" You are so close to coming. You snooze your alarm as Alcina slams into you from behind two more times before pulling out.

"Oh my, is it really already two? Darling, you need to get ready, and Mommy needs to try to sleep for a few hours." 

You respond by trying to push your hips into her again, she just chuckles and playfully slaps your ass. 

"Mommy, I'm so close." You pout. "Please, I need to come. I need your cock."

"Oh you little minx. It will be okay love, you need to get ready for work. Mommy promises to finish what she started this afternoon." You know you aren't going to win. She is right, you have to get ready for work. You let out a sigh of defeat and go take a very cold shower.

You swear you have never worked a shift this long in your life. The hours seem to drag by, feeling more like days. Alcina is late to get her coffee, not coming in until 8. She was in a hurry, but she still wanted to see you. God, she looked good in the black midi dress she was wearing. You didn't know how you were going to make it through six more hours. You are clumsy and distracted, your manager takes you off of the bar and puts you on the register. The café is very busy today. You are unable to take your lunch until 1 pm. You are a horny mess by then, desperate for relief. You decide you need to take your thirty in your car. You have an itch that desperately needs scratching, with or without Alcina. 

You hurry off to your car, forgoing any food or coffee. You move the car to the back of the parking lot, taking a little space in the corner where no one else is parked. You have parked here and fucked Alcina on multiple occasions so you know you should be safe. You can't wait any longer, thinking of Alcina all day has driven you crazy. You unbuckle your belt and unzip your pants, pulling them down your thighs, low enough for access. You stick your hand down your boyshorts and start rubbing your clit furiously. You have twenty minutes to finish. You didn't notice Alcina's car pull up next to yours, and you jump when you hear a knock on your driver's side window. 

You roll down the window and smile sheepishly.

"Really darling, you should be more aware of your surroundings, what if it were someone else who caught you?" She is looking you up and down, you still have your hand down your underware. She licks her lips. "You really couldn't wait until after work?" 

You just shake your head no. You are so horny that you aren't even ashamed at this point. 

"Very well, keep going. Put on a show for Mommy." You are going at it again before she even finishes her sentence. You glance at the clock on your dashboard, 15 minutes. You rub harder. You are so distracted you forget Alcina is watching you. You need something to help push you over the edge quickly, so you grab your phone and find the private folder you have pics and videos of Alcina stored in. You swipe to a video you took of your fiancée riding you. She is straddling you, looking at the camera, playing with her nipples while she bounces up and down on the strap on. You turn the volume up and she is moaning out your name, dirty talking about how big your cock is, and how she is going to come. You are sent over the edge, rolling your hips into your own hand, you feel your toes curl as your orgasm washes over you. You lean your head back against the seat and catch your breath. Finally, satisfied. 

"Very good darling, I could have watched you all day." Your eyes fly open, you forgot she had been watching. She is smiling at you, pupils dilated. Hungry. You know you are going to get it when you get off. "I assume your break is almost over. How about we go inside? You need to get washed up and Mommy could use a pick-me up." You pull your pants back up, wipe your fingers off on a tissue, roll up your window and turn your car off. Alci opens your door for you and helps you out, then she draws you close to whisper in your ear, "That was a pleasant surprise my love, but you were very bad. Mommy told you she would take care of you and you didn't wait for her." You gulp, you just got off for nothing because you are instantly aroused again. "Now you are going to finish your shift. We are going to drive home. Mommy is going to spank you. And then, if you take your punishment like a good girl, Mommy is going to rail you with her cock, you are going to take it hard and deep, and you will only come when you are given permission." She pulls away from your ear and leans in for a brief kiss.

When you go back on the floor, your coworkers tease you, making comments about how you had a quickie with your lady. You were not going to tell them the truth, that you had to flick the bean real quick so you could go back to functioning like a normal person instead of some sex crazied maniac. Alcina waits for you to finish up, the two of you forgo your afternoon coffee in favor of heading home for some fun. You leave your car in the parking lot, you would come back for it tomorrow, and ride home with Alcina.

The two of you practically run up the staircase, slamming the bedroom door behind you. You don't even make sure it is locked. Alcina pushes you up against the door and kisses you hard. Your knees grow weak as she literally rips your shirt open (damn, you kind of liked that one) and pulls your pants down. You kick off your socks and shoes and then help her unzip her dress. You draw her in for a kiss and she reaches behind you to unhook your bra. You let it slide off of your shoulders and onto the floor and you do the same for her. She pulls her thong off (damn that ass though), stepping out of it, still clad in her stilettos and thigh highs. Before she can kick her heels off, you take advantage of the fact that she isn't paying attention to you, and you switch positions, pushing her front against the door. She lets out a gasp as you grind against her ass and lean up to whisper in her ear, "Leave the rest on please." 

She lets out a small whimper and rolls her hips back to grind into you. You roll your hips into her again. She is just as needy as you are, she must still be riled up from this morning (she didn't get to finish either), not to mention you know she was aroused after watching you fuck yourself this afternoon. You know she will take control again and make good on the promise she made you in the parking lot, but you are going to get your girl as close to the edge as you can in the meantime. She continues to roll her hips into you, you put a hand in her hair and tug, she turns back enough for you to lean up and kiss the edge of her mouth. You keep your hand in her hair as your other teases her stocking covered thighs and gropes her ass. You let go of her hair, moving the hand to her waist, and help bring her hips down against you (sometimes the height difference is inconvenient, you should invest in a stool), your unoccupied hand makes its way to her center. You rub your fingers up and down the length of her sex three times, coating it in her wet, before you enter her with two fingers. She lets out a groan. You continue to fuck her with your fingers, biting and kissing her shoulders and back. You wonder if the strap on is within reach, you would love to give her your cock like this, against the door, while she is too lost in her own pleasure to take control. 

You bite your bottom lip and take a moment to consider if taking a risk and stopping for a moment is really worth it. You decide it is.

"Alci, stay right here and don't move. Daddy is going to come back and fuck you with her cock. But you have to be good and you can't move." You have never used 'Daddy' before or spoken to her like that. She seems to like it a lot though. 

"Oh yes Daddy, please hurry. Mommy needs you. Mommy is so wet for you, please fuck me with your cock. Please fuck me hard." She rolls her hips into you one more time before you withdraw your fingers and turn to the bedside drawer. You debate with your choices for a moment: the harnesses strap on or the double ended dildo. You decide on the harness and hurry to get it on. You dig out the lube, you know she is more than wet enough to take the toy as she is, but you can honestly never use too much lube.

You turn back towards the door and take a second to admire her. You can tell she is desperate. Her thighs are squeezed together tightly, usually perfect hair astray, lips pouting and make up slightly smeared. Her head is turned, her right cheek pressed up against the door. You need a picture, especially with those stockings and heels. You find your jeans on the ground and dig your phone out of your pocket. She gives a sultry smile, knowing exactly what you are doing, before her eyes wonder down your body and she sees the strap on. She licks her lips.

"Hurry up Daddy, I can't wait much longer." You take a few pictures before tossing your phone on the bed. When you are close enough, she reaches back and wraps her hand around the silicone cock, and rubs up and down the length a few times. "Wet and ready for Mommy." She withdraws her hand.

"Oh, baby. You have no idea how wet and ready I am for you, Mommy." She sticks her ass out a little bit and you run the head of the toy against her sex. Then, you use it to lightly hit her clit a few times. 

"Please don't tease, I need you." You line up the toy with her entrance.

"Can you take the whole thing at once?" You ask her.

"Oh yes." That was all you needed to hear before you slowly push the whole into her, filling her pussy. "Oh fuck! Yes, fill Mommy all the way up. Don't hold back darling, fuck me hard."

That was already the plan.

You start off with a slow pace, you know she will grow impatient quickly, she already told you what she wants you to do. But right now, you are in charge for once, and she is going to take it how you give it to her. She squirms and tries to squeeze her thighs together.

"Alci, be a good girl." You tell her. She lets out a whimper. She then tries to roll her hips back and start her own pace. You withdraw the toy completely and she lets out a desperate cry. "I said to be a good girl. If you listen, Daddy promises she will make you feel very good. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy, I promise I will be a good girl." She whines. "Please give me your cock, I'll be good." 

You line the toy up again and push back into her, slowly this time instead of in one quick motion. When you are all the way inside, you pull out just as slowly, pushing back in at the same agonizing pace once the head is all that is left inside. She squirms a little, you know she really can't stand to be teased and she hates to beg. But you are going to make her beg you for it again. You do this over and over again for a few minutes. She finally gives in, she knows what you are doing, she does it to you all the time. 

"Please fuck me harder, I really need it." Her voice breaks a little. 

"Please, what?" You ask her.

"Please, Daddy." You now understand why Dani likes being called that. 

You kiss her shoulder, withdraw the cock slowly one more time, and then slam into her hard. You don't tease anymore. You are fucking her hard and fast. As deep as you can. The sound of her flesh hitting the toy as it moves in and out of her fills the room, it sounds absolutely obscene. Combined with sound of her moaning and calling out your name, it is music. You fuck her for all you are worth, she is screaming your name at this point. You can smell her arousal. You decide to slap her ass, hard, and she lets out an enthusiastic "Yes, Daddy!", you slap her again and again, hard enough that you are sure the red handprints you leave are going to show for days. 

You reach a hand around her waist, dipping between her legs so you can rub her clit. Your other hand spreads her ass cheeks so you can have a better view of the toy going in and out of her pussy. After a few seconds, she comes, screaming out your name so loud you know the whole house can hear it (you pray none of her daughters are home.) She gasp as you keep going, she comes again after two minutes. You pull out and kneel to the ground, in between her legs, and you start to eat her out, pushing two fingers inside of her. She lets out a broken sob as she comes on your face once, then twice as you keep going. You stand up and pull her into your arms. You hold her while she shakes and catches her breath. She looks like an angel in the afterglow, her makeup running down her face, her hair a complete mess. She turns around in your arms and you lean up to kiss her.

"Are you okay baby?" You worry for a second. She smiles, showing off those perfect teeth. "God you are so beautiful." 

"I am more than okay my love, I would have never expected you to take control like that, you are full of surprises today." She leans down and kisses you softly. "As much as I enjoyed that, it is my turn to punish you for being naughty earlier. Now, sweet thing, take that harness off." You can't help but chuckle at the sudden role reversal. You do as she says, she helps you unfasten it, and she places it on the bed. She wraps her arms around your neck and kisses you again. "We're going to need that again in a few minutes when Mommy fucks you. It was inside Mommy a minute ago, it is covered in my cum. Then it will be inside you, and Mommy is going to cover it in your cum." The absolute filthiness of what she just said makes your mouth water. She walks to her vanity chair and motions for you to come forward, patting her lap, "Come here and bend over for Mommy."

You do as she says, getting on the floor and bending across her lap. The fabric from her stockings brushes against your stomach and makes you shiver. Then, you see the heels and you drool. All of a sudden, a sharp, but not unpleasant, sting shoots through your body as her hand comes down on your ass, hard. You don't know how she is sitting down considering how hard you spanked her earlier, you know your ass is going to be tender when she is done. She spanks you again, a total of ten times, you cry out a little louder each time her hand meets your flesh, before she stops and gently rubs the red area.

"Good girl. Are you okay? I should have warned you before I began." She double checks to make sure you are alright, worried she may have taken things too far during during her excitement to punish you. 

"Baby, you can spank me any time you want." You reassure her. Still bent over her lap, you run your hand up and down her leg, you really really love her stockings. 

"Good. Now, my darling. Get on the floor. On your knees." You lick your lips, hoping to get another taste of her pussy. You obey, she brings a hand to your hair and spreads her legs. You look up at her and lock eyes, she silently reads your face to make sure you are really okay, you flash her a wide smile and stick your tongue in and out of your mouth repeatedly while raising an eyebrow. She lets out a laugh and relaxes, knowing yes, you are perfectly fine. You place kisses on her inner thighs, eagerly awaiting permission to get to work. "My sweet, you may eat, but no using your hands." You dive in, licking and sucking, keeping your hands behind your back. You know she must still be sensitive from earlier, and you know exactly how she likes to be eaten out. She comes within a matter of minutes, you keep going, rubbing your whole face against her sex, trying to pleasure spots you would normally use your hands for, while you plunge your tongue inside her cunt. She comes again and then tugs at your hair. "My darling, that is amazing but I don't know how much more I can take for now." You stop and kiss your way up her tummy, her chest, and neck, until you get to her lips. She kisses you, deep, tasting herself, then she licks her wet off of your chin and nose, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead after. She then grabs your chin and tells you to open your mouth. You excitedly obey as she gathers saliva. When she has worked up enough, she spits into your mouth. You close your mouth and hold it. 

"Don't swallow, yet, open your mouth again." You obey. She spits again. You close your mouth and swish her spit around, coating your tongue and teeth in her taste. This woman owns you. "Good girl, swallow for Mommy." You do as she says. She pushes your shoulders back down and she stands up in front of you. She places a heeled foot in front of your mouth. "Clean me up." Your mouth waters, you lick the shoe she has presented you with until she is satisfied. She lifts up her other foot and you do the same to it. God you are getting nasty today. You love it. She circles around behind you and places a foot on your back. You are cheering in your head as she pushes down, the heel of her stilettos digging into your back. "In a second, Mommy is going to get the strap on. We are going to the balcony, you will bend over and hold on tight, and Mommy is going to fuck you for all you are worth. The girls are gone for the night. You can be as loud as you want. And Mommy wants to hear you." You nod your head, she presses her foot down even harder. She knows you love this, you have been asking her to step on you for a long time. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy." 

"Good girl. Stay there." She removes her foot and leaves to go put on the harness. "Ok pet, get up." You look up, the sight of her wearing the harness in the heels and the tights makes you whimper. You wonder if she would step on you again if you asked. 

You stand up and follow her outside. You turn around to look at her. She is lubing up the cock and you watch her, knowing you are so wet already that the cock is going to slide in and out of you with no problem at all. 

"Bend over for me dear, Mommy is going to give it to you nice and hard." You do as she says, your hands gripping the side of the balcony as she drags the little outdoor table over to you so you can put a leg up. With your leg on the table, making access easier for her as she dips the head of the cock into your pussy. "Ready darling? Remember, Mommy wants everyone around to hear you."

"Yes, Mommy, please give me your cock." She pushes the rest of the way inside of you. Hard. She starts pounding right away. In and out, hitting you deep. You let out a moan. "A little louder love. I want the entire staff to know you belong to me. I want them to hear me fuck you. I want them to look up and see me driving my cock into you, while you take it like a good little slut." This makes you whimper. You cry out her name as she turns you around and picks you up. Your legs wrap around her waist as your arms go around her neck. She bounces you and you yell out her name. 

"Alci, please, Mommy yes! I love your cock! I am your slut for you to use." She keeps going, one arm is holding you the other goes to your throat, she squeezes lightly.

"Very good, but Mommy knows you can do better than that." She lets go of your neck and then brings her hand to your clit. If she were trying to tease and draw it out, she would have left your clit alone, but she really wants to drive you crazy. She meant it when she said she wants everyone working at the castle to know that you are her bitch. You let out a loud cry, she is fucking you so hard and her hand on your clit is driving you so close to the edge. You are moaning out her name. 

"I love your cock so much Mommy, you fuck me so good, please fuck me harder Mommy. Please fuck my pussy." You scream. She redoubles her efforts, fucking you so hard you know you won't be able to walk after this. You are screaming her name. "Alci, I'm going to come on your cock, I'm going to be a good girl and come all over your cock. Please don't stop, Mommy, I am all yours and only yours!!" She smiles. 

"Good girl, it seems we have attracted the attention of the gardener. Cum on Mommy's cock and show him you belong to me." As soon as she says this you come. She continues to bounce you as you ride out wave after wave. Something about someone actually watcing her fuck you was really, really hot. You wanted everyone to know you belonged to her. But more importantly, you wanted everyone to know she belonged to you. She was all yours. Your lover. Your mistress. Your soulmate. And soon, your wife. She slowed down and started to pull out. 

"Not yet Mommy. Is he really watching?" You nuzzle her neck as you say this.

"Indeed so my dear, you would like to keep going? Put on display for him to see? What a good little slut. Show him you belong to Mommy." She smiles. You bite her neck and she whimpers.

"I want him to know you are mine. You belong to me and me alone. You are addicted to my pussy. You are a slave to it. No one else can ever have you." You whisper, grinding down on the dildo. She lifts you up, removing the tip completely, turning and pressing your back against the wall before lowering you back down. She is fucking you even harder than she was before, moving even faster.

"That is right my darling. I am yours and yours alone. I am completely addicted to your pussy, I want to fuck you every day. Your cunt is mine. And no one else could ever bring me as much pleasure or joy as you do. You are my mistress and I will always belong to you." She says, fucking you as hard as she physically is able. Her words drive you over the edge again, and you come. She lets out a sob, slowing down and pushing deep into you as her own orgasm takes her. When she finishes she withdraws from you, holding you close. She buries her face in your neck as she wraps one arm around your back and uses the other to support your bottom. You squeeze your legs tighter around her waist, one arm wrapped around her neck, the other goes to rest in her hair. You hold each other close for a moment while you both catch your breaths. 

"I love you." She says into your neck. "I meant every word of what I said."

"I love you too Alci. So did I, this pussy is all yours." She laughs and lifts her head up to kiss you. You kiss her back, running your fingers through her hair. She carries you inside and sets you down on the bed. She looks around for a cup to go fill at the bathroom sink, about to spoil you in cuddles and aftercare, only to see that someone had come in and left a pitcher of cold water, two cups, and a plate of cookies on her vanity.

She chuckles softly, making a mental note to give whichever maid did this a raise. She pours a glass for both of you, sitting next to you and rubbing your back. She asks if you are okay and you tell her you are. When you finish your glass she takes it and sets it back down on the table. She offers to run you a bath and you said maybe in a bit, you just want to be cuddled and told you are loved right now. You both lay down, face to face, she draws you in close and gives you kisses all over your face. When she gets to your lips, she kisses you slowly and sweetly. Rough, dirty sex is a lot of fun, but the aftercare is the best part. You know she truly loves you when she takes out her book of Sappho's poems and reads to you. She offers up back rubs, kisses, and sweet words. 

You ask her to make love to you, and she does, gently this time. No dirty talk or toys. It is pure bliss. You take a bath together and then make love again until, blissed out and tired, you fall asleep in each other's arms, knowing how loved you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day bbs!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family fluff and wedding planning

It was a beautiful day, late spring. The wedding planning was going pretty smoothly. You found a caterer, sent out invites, and today, you were scheduled to pick out a cake. Usually, you and Alci didn't really involve the girls in the wedding planning. They had other things to do and were very vocal about their opinions if you brought anything to their attention. However, Maria found out it was cake day last night at dinner. 

"Cake? Like...do you get to eat cake?" She sat her spoon down on the table, no longer interested in the soup in front of her.

"Yea, we're going to try a few different cake flavors and pick out a design." You answer. 

"......can I come?" She looks at you with her little puppy dog eyes. Too cute.

"You will have to ask your mother about that kiddo." You reach over and ruffle her blonde hair. 

Alcina is smiling at you fondly, enjoying the interaction between you and her youngest. Maria huffs a little bit before giving Alcina her best pout. "Mama, can I please pick out cake with you tomorrow? I promise I will be good." 

"I don't know my heart, I think you are going to get bored." She lifts her wine glass to take a sip. 

Maria doubles her efforts with her pout. Her golden eyes widen, little lip quivering a little. "Please? I promise I won't get bored. I really want to." 

Alcina narrows her eyes and studies her for a moment, thinking about it.

"Come on Alci, look at that little face. Let her come. It's not like the wedding planner isn't meeting us here anyways, she can always leave if she gets bored." You put an arm around Maria and bat your eyelids, sticking your bottom lip out a little.

"Oh you two are insufferable. Fine, I can't bring myself to say no. But, Maria, you really have to behave, Mama is counting on you to be a big girl." 

"Yay!" You give the kid a high-five. 

"Yay! Thank you mama! I'll be good, I promise!!!" She jumps up and gives her mother a hug. Alcina instantly melts and pulls her daughter into her lap, squeezing her tightly and peppering kisses all over her face. Aside from the different hair colors, Maria is the spitting image of her mother.

Alcina told Maria to be ready at 8 am sharp, not a minute late or she would miss out on cake. At 6 am, Maria burst into your room and jumped on the bed to wake you guys up. 

"Maria Starlene Dimitrescu! What have I told you about knocking?" Alcina scolds her daughter, she has had the 'knock on the door before entering' conversation more than once. The kid knows better. 

"Sorry mama, I was just excited for today. I wanted to get ready with you and was hoping you to do my hair like when I was little." This kid could talk her way out of anything. Alcina's expression immediately softens.

"Oh my little baby, of course." She coos. Your mouth gapes open, this kid just busted in on the two of you, naked, and Alcina is going to let it go. "Give me a moment, why don't you go take a shower and pick out a dress to bring in here? And then we can get ready for our day together." 

Maria gives an excited "Okay!!" and runs off. You are still staring at Alcina incredulously.

"Now darling, I don't know why you are giving me that look." 

You are about to say something, but Alcina gives you a very enthusiastic 'good morning' kiss, then lets the blanket drop down from her chest. She gives her assets a little bit of a shimmy, gets out of bed and saunters over to the bathroom, swaying her hips, stopping in the doorway, then she looks over her shoulders at you, giving you a seductive little smile. You cannot, for the life of you, resist that woman. Her smile widens when you get out of bed, lock the door (least the kid burst in again) and follow her. 

After your shower, where not a lot of washing got done, you hurry to get dressed before Maria comes back. Alcina just wraps herself up in her robe and starts on her makeup. You hear a little knock on the door, followed by a soft, "Momma?" You secretly cheer Maria on for actually knocking this time. 

"One moment, little one." Alcina replies, you finish fumbling with your striped button up shirt and give her a thumbs up. "So lovely." She gives you a kiss, adjusting the collar of your shirt, before going to unlock the door for her daughter. Her daughter excitedly runs past her mother wearing a tiny bathrobe with a towel on her head, dumping the handful of dresses she bought onto the bed. You leave the room to give them a little mother-daughter time, and head downstairs to make a cup of coffee.

When Alcina and Maria make it to the kitchen to join you, your heart melts. They kind of remind you of Morticia and Wednesday Addams. Maria was wearing a black jumper with her hair in braids. Alcina, looking as mature and regal as ever, wore a black wrap dress that made your mouth water. Very cute. 

"Mom!! Mama did my hair, do you like it?" Maria runs up to you and gives you a hug. Your eyes light up and your mouth gapes open, you look at Alcina and she is equally shocked. You are shaking, trying not to cry. She has never called you that before. Your heart is racing. 

"I see, she did a great job, you look very cute." You reply, trying to keep a steady voice. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Can you find Dani and ask her if she wants any coffee?" 

"Okay Mom!!" She replies before hurrying off to find her sister. You are shocked. It wasn't a slip up the first time. When you are sure she is out of earshot you finally look at Alcina and go to speak.

"Alci I-" she cuts you off with a hard kiss. 

"That. was. so. wonderful." She says, giving you a kiss between each word. "I am so indescribably happy right now." You wrap your arms around her waist and place your head on her shoulder. 

"Alci, she called me her mom." 

"I know!! My daughter, our daughter, loves you." She kisses your forehead.

'Our daughter' echoes through your mind. You cannot believe it. You knew, marrying Alcina meant you wanted to be a part of her family, but you never expected one of her girls to look up to you as a parent. You are so happy. You start crying.

"My love, are you alright?" Alcina coos, pulling away to look at you, wiping tears from your eyes.

"I just- I didn't grow up with a mom. I never dreamed I would ever be one. I never thought I would have a family, especially after my aunt passed." You sniffle, trying to stop tears from rolling down your cheeks. "I am so happy Alci, I am so lucky." 

"Oh my darling, we love you." She pulls you in for a kiss. 

"Kissing and crying, gross. I was told something about coffee?" Dani comes in, her hand covering Maria's eyes. "I'll come back later and brew some myself." 

The cake tasting itself was fun. Maria ate a little too much and had a stomach ache after, but she said it was worth it when you asked if she was okay. You settled on tiramisu, you can never escape coffee, with a crumb coat finish. The wedding planner thought Maria was adorable, Maria went on and on about how excited she was that her moms were getting married. When it all was over, Alcina sent Maria off to go play, and lead you to the library.

You are cuddled up close, holding hands, and giving each other soft kisses, just enjoying the time alone after a busy morning.

"Alci, when we get married, can I adopt Maria?" You ask, bringing her hand up to your mouth, brushing your lips across her knuckles. 

She is silent for a moment, you look up nervously, biting the inside of your cheek. Her hand is covering her mouth, her eyes are watering, and her eyes are lit up.

She takes a deep breath.

"My darling, I am so happy. I would love that with all of my heart. But, I think it is Maria you should be asking. Based on how this morning went, my guess is she would also love that." 

"Alci, I want to marry you." 

"I know darling, we have a wedding coming up."

"...kiss me." And she does.

A week later, you find yourself going out of town with the wedding planner, Alex, and Dani. They all went with Alcina to pick out a dress for her two weeks ago. Now it is your turn. 

"Should I wear a suit or a dress?" You ask on the car ride. 

"Oh I like the idea of a suit. Women in suits are powerful." Alex replies. 

"We can check out both. Lots of bridal boutiques sell women's suits now." Florina, the wedding planner, says.

When you arrive at the boutique, you are overwhelmed by all the options. You are trying on dresses and suits for hours. Dani is growing impatient, but she doesn't want to stop for the day. She is determined to find something that will look good. 

Florina and Alex are going back and reacessing a few of the rejects as you sit on the dressing room bench with your head in your hands. Dani comes running in with an employee behind her. 

"I think I found it. I promise, if this one is a 'No', we can leave and try again on another day. But, I think this is going to be the one." You are hopeful. She may be five years younger than you, but you trust her opinion a little more than you trust Alex's or Florina's.

The employee hands you the suit. You gasp. Do you want to know how much this is going to cost? You look at Dani, she just nods. Florina rushes to help you dress. Yup, this was the one. It took all day to find. Everyone gushed over how perfect it was. A lace insert, single breasted, Alexander McQueen suit. You want to ask about the price, but Alex and Dani shut you down immediately, reminding you that money is not an issue for your family. Florina is over the moon with joy, excited to start picking out bridesmaid dresses next time. 

Alcina tries to bug you about your suit when you get home.

"Give me a hint." 

"No Alci."

"At least tell me if you bought a suit or a dress?"

"No Alci, you know I am horrible at surprises." This makes her laugh. 

"What if…. I offer to eat your pussy?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Tempting, but my lips are sealed." 

"I'll just have to do my best to unseal them."

You need to figure out a good way to ask Maria if she would like you to adopt her. You know you won't be able to until the wedding, but it just adds to the excitement of getting married. You and Alcina briefly discussed getting married legally, and then just renewing your vows and celebrating with family and friends in a few months, but it is such a big decision. The option isn't completely off the table yet, but you are both romantics at heart and are very excited about the wedding.

You need to speak with Dani and Alex, to talk to them about your plans to try to adopt Maria. 

"Sooo, Maria has been calling me 'Mom' lately…" you tell them, taking a sip of your coffee.

Dani reaches across the kitchen table for the sugar, you slide it across to her and watch as she dumps three tablespoons into her own cup. "Don't expect me to start calling you that anytime soon, weirdo." She teases you.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I noticed. I think it is pretty cute."

"I'm thinking of trying to adopt her." You say, nervously fidgeting.

"What about us other two petri dish babies? You gonna leave us hanging?" Dani is a little shit.

"Awh Dani, don't worry I can adopt you too."

"Hush, literal mother fucker." 

"Grounded. Two weeks." You laugh at the glare she gives you. "But for real, would you guys be cool with that?"

Dani's face softens, "I think, it would be wonderful. Maria loves you."

Alex puts an arm around you and draws you in for a little hug, "It is an amazing idea. Thank you for caring so much about our sister and for making our mother so happy." You feel relieved, happy that the girls approve of your plan to try to adopt their sister. You only need approval from one other person.

Later that afternoon, you go to pick Maria up from school. You take her to get a treat at the café, as per usual. You sit down outside with her at the same table you and Alcina had your first coffee date at. You listen to the kid tell you about how school went and about her friends. Your palms are sweating as you try to find the words to say. 

"Maria, I want to ask you something serious." You take a little hand in yours and she looks at you curiously. "I would like to officially be your parent. After your mother and I get married in a few months and my citizenship stuff is settled, I would love it if I could adopt you." 

Maria smiles, "I love you mom, yes!" and then, as kids do, she gets distracted and changes the subject. You try to play it cool, and you don't cry until you get home and see Alcina. Your little family is really starting to come together nicely.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* more lesbian sex

You groan into your pillow as your alarm goes off. 

"I hate my job." You want so badly to ignore it and go back to sleep. Getting up at 2 am gets more difficult every passing week. 

Alcina sits up when you say this. "Darling, do you really? I told you a million times, you don't have to work." 

"No, I don't really mean it. I just hate that alarm." One day, the offer is going to be tempting enough for you to accept it. 

"All you have to do is say the word, Mommy will take care of you." You give Alcina a little kiss and she lays back down. "Now, get the fuck out of bed before the alarm goes off again." 

Work is long, and it was unusually slow today. Your clothes are filthy. You and your coworkers had a whipped cream fight earlier, spraying it and flinging it at each other. It was 1 pm, you still had an hour left on the clock. Your manager was in the back doing computer work, you were pretending to clean while your coworker was experimenting by throwing different pastries in the blender (if your manager came out and saw this, he would kill you both). You aren't paying much attention to the café, just daydreaming about how good that afternoon nap you plan on taking is going to feel. You look up from wiping the same spot on the counter you have been pretending to clean for the past few minutes. Alcina is smiling at you. Damn, that woman is like a ninja sometimes. You have no clue how long she had been standing there.

"I see you are having a very productive day, my love." 

You grin, taking advantage that no one else is around to care, and grab the top of her blouse, pulling her in for a kiss. 

"Definitely working hard and not slacking off at all." You pull away, watching her straighten out her shirt. "Would you like a drink, babe?" 

"Please order a drink, it has been so slow." Your coworker says from behind you. 

She tells you to surprise her, but that she is in the mood for chocolate today. You and your coworker decide to see who can make her the best hot chocolate. Your raspberry white chocolate won over his peppermint hot cocoa, but you are pretty sure Alcina is biased. At 1:45 your manager comes out to check on you. He is holding something behind his back with a grin on his face.

"You can leave early if you want." He approaches you. You can tell he is trying not to laugh. You eye him skeptically. 

"You sure, buddy?" You take a step back.

"Positive." You grab the whipped cream canister sitting on the bar behind you.

"I know that look Matt, I'll have you know my lady is here watching us." You are smiling, finger on the trigger. 

"Better be on our best behaviour then." He then brings out the canister he is hiding behind his back, you pull the trigger and spray him in the face and he fires back. You both laugh and you set the whipped cream down

"I'm clocking out, I'll see you in a few days, man." You laugh, walking to the sink and wiping your face. 

"You getting a cold brew on your way out?" 

"Yes please, nothing in it." 

Alci is waiting with your drink when you come back out to the front of the house, you smile, take the cup from her, and grab her hand.

"Bye ladies, have a good day." Matt calls after you.

"Bye boys, stay safe, make good choices." You say as you step outside. 

"Darling, you are filthy." Alcina looks you up and down. You chuckle. 

Later that night, you and Alcina are making out in bed. She is on top of you, her hand has crept under your shirt and she is playfully biting at your bottom lip. She is starting to pull your shirt over your stomach, sucking on your bottom lip. You are struck with a fantastic idea.

"Alci." You whisper.

"Yes honey, say my name." She purrs, pushing her tongue in your mouth. You let her continue for a second, before you place your hand on her shoulder and gently push her away. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" 

"No, Alci, I have an idea. Give me a minute I'll be right back." She raises an eyebrow, waiting for you to elaborate. "Just, trust me." She rolls off of you and you hurry to your feet. "I'll be right back. Trust me." 

You hurry out of the room, running down the stairs, into the kitchen. The maids doing the dishes just stare at you as you throw open the fridge. You know you just made some whip cream yesterday. You rummage around until you find your black whip cream canister. You shake it and spray a little bit into the trash can to make sure it is charged properly. Perfect. You hear the maids giggle as you leave the kitchem. You pass Dani on your way back to your room. She sees what you have in your hand.

"Please tell me you are not going to do what I think you are about to do." Your face is bright red, but you just shrug and keep going. You take a deep breath before opening the bedroom door. 

Alcina is waiting for you on the bed, her clothes gone. She sees what you are holding and you swear her irises turn two shades darker as she smirks. She understands where this is going. You place the canister on the bedside table as you get to work stripping off your own clothes, before practically pouncing Alcina. You capture her mouth in a hard, open mouth kiss. She runs her hands down your back, leaving behind a trail of red scratch marks that sting in the best way. You know she wants it rough tonight. She has been better about letting you top more often, and you have gotten a lot more confident about it. You pull away and smile. You have another surprise you have been saving in your bedside drawer. 

"Be a good girl for Daddy, and close your eyes." She visibly shivers, she is really in for it tonight. Her eyes close and you go to rummage around for what you are looking for, a pair of pink leather handcuffs. You bought them when you got paid a week ago but Alcina has been top every day since then and you wanted it to be a surprise. "Keep your eyes closed, but sit up for Daddy and put your hands behind your back." She licks her lips and complies. You straddle her lap, kiss her forehead and remind her to tell you to stop if she gets uncomfortable. You place the handcuffs around her wrists, fumbling with the straps a little bit. "Keep your eyes closed Alci, is that too tight?"

"No Daddy, it is perfect." Her voice is shaking and she is biting her bottom lip. 

"Good girl." You get off of her, and reach for the whipped cream on her side of the bed. You shake the canister, before spraying a line onto her neck. She lets out a laugh that turns into a gasp when you lick it slowly. 

"I like this idea a lot, Daddy." She moans as you do it again to the other side of her neck. You spray a little bit onto your left index finger and rub it across her bottom lip. Her breath hitches as you slowly lick, before sucking on her lip. You place a small peck on the corner of her mouth. "Daddy is going to undo your handcuffs. I want you to lay down. Can you be a good girl and do that for me?" 

She nods her head eagerly, "Uh-huh, yes Daddy."

She does as you say and you cuff her hands around one of the bars on the headboard. "Is this okay?"

The smile on her face is huge, "Yes, Daddy." 

"Good." You straddle her waist and spray a line of whip down her sternum. She giggles a little when you lick it off. She is too cute. You spray both of her nipples, she giggles even harder when you do this, you are glad she is having fun. Starting with her right breast, you lick a slow circle around her nipple, and then you take it in your mouth and suck.

"Oh Daddy, yes." You do the same to her other breast. "Daddy, do I taste good?"

"So good Alci, so sweet." You kiss her lips again. You sit up, and spray a line of whip down her tummy this time. You get off of her lap and sit at her feet, then you force her legs open and settle on your stomach, laying between them. When you can reach, you lick the whipped cream off. She is trying to hold back her giggles, she is very ticklish, as you trace a line down to her navel, you dip your tongue around her belly button, then continue to lick down, stopping when you reach black curls. 

You spray whipped cream on her left thigh, lap it up, and then you place little kisses and love bites across it before you repeat the process to her right thigh. You turn your head back to her crotch and give a light kiss. You wrap your hands around her legs and push them even further apart, she rests her calves across your shoulders and back, and you give a little lick between her folds. She lets out a soft whimper. You lick again. 

"Daddy, please, I want your tongue so bad." 

You can't deny her request. You circle her clit, and flick the little nub a few times before sucking. She moans out your name and you keep it up. You bury your face into her crotch and start a pattern. Dip in between her fold, lick the length, circle her clit, then suck. You do this for a few minutes. 

"Daddy please, I need you inside me." She begs. You push your tongue into her cunt and fuck her for a few moments before pulling away completely. You sit up, her legs still resting on your shoulders. You turn your face slightly and kiss her ankle. You watch her squeeze her thighs together and squirm a little underneath you. You gently push her knees up, you take one of her feet and bring it up to your lips. You place little kisses on the sole up to her toes, then you pause, and look at her again to make sure her eyes are still closed, before you take them in your mouth and suck. Her eyes fly open as she shutters and her hips roll again. You smile at her as you let her foot go, drool is running down the side of her mouth. She tugs on the handcuffs and whines. You lean down and lick the drool off of her lips. You ought to punish her for being bad, but she looks delicious like this. You grab your phone off the table and take a few pictures. 

"Hold out your tongue, don't swallow." She does as you say and you reach for the whipped cream canister, spraying her tongue. You lap it up, when it is gone you give her an open mouthed kiss and your tongues battle for dominance. "Mommy, would you like Daddy's cock?" 

"Yes Daddy. I need your cock." She begs. 

You slide off the bed and find the strapless, double ended dildo. You uncuff Alcina before you do anything else. "Do you want to keep using the handcuffs or do you want to take them off?" You ask as you help her sit up. 

"Sweet thing, I love these handcuffs. I want them on for now please." She says and then kisses your cheek. You smile and kiss her sweetly. 

"Daddy wants to take you from behind. Get on your knees, lean down into the mattress, and place your hands behind your back." She does as you say, and you cuff her hands together again. You lube up both ends of the dildo, shivering a little as you place the smaller end inside of yourself. You then place a little lube on two of your fingers and rub her sex for a moment, before pushing them inside. Her pussy clenches around them and you pick up the pace.

"Daddy, I love your fingers, but Mommy really wants your cock please." She moans, doing another kegel around your fingers.

"Well, since you asked nicely…" you remove your fingers and line the toy up, pushing the tip inside. "Daddy wants you as well." You thrust inside, slow and shallow, building up. You grab your phone again and start recording. You grab her by her hair and tug as you quicken your pace and go deeper inside her. 

"Daddy, yes, give me your whole cock please." You decide that is enough recording and put your phone down again. You let go of her hair and lean forward, hugging her around her waist and draping over her a little. Your thrusts quicken and she grinds against you.

"Honey, uncuff me please, I want better access. Please. I need you." The game is over, you need her as well. You lean back a little and uncuff her, she lowers her hands onto the bed to support herself. You wrap your arms around her waist again and keep her close so the toy doesn't fall out and slowly help her sit up. You are still for a moment as she shakes her wrists a few times before she starts rolling her hips, you try to meet her thrusts but this position is a little awkward. 

She lets out a small sigh of defeat, climbs off the toy, then turns around to straddle you instead. You help guide her back onto the cock and you both let out a moan when you thrust into her. She wraps her arms around your neck and smiles sweetly at you, you can't help but smile back. She rolls her hips as you set a rhythm. Kissing and grinding, you are both close to coming. You breathlessly break the kiss and rest your forehead against hers.

"I want you to come for me Alci." 

"Come with me darling, please. I want to come together." She whispers.

"I'm so close baby." You reach a hand down to her sex and rub her clit, she does the same to you. You are moaning eachothers names, brushing your lips together in brief kisses. She comes first, her eyes roll up to the ceiling. You thrust into her harder and rest your head on her shoulder. You are so close. 

"Let go for me darling, please come for me. Please come inside of me." She rubs a little harder and you come after a few more thrusts. You rest against her for a moment, kissing her shoulder. She rubs your back and neck. "I love you so much darling." 

You pull away a little and kiss her while you take the toy out of her, before you pull it out of your own cunt and toss it to the side. You gently lay her down, your hand beneath her head while you set her down on the pillows, before you lay down on top of her, head on her chest so you can listen to her heartbeat. She runs her fingers through your hair as you catch your respective breaths in silence. 

"That was a lot of fun darling. I love the handcuffs. The whipped cream was also a very nice surprise." You kiss her chest and nuzzle into her, making a happy little humming noise. You are so glad she liked the surprises. "In a few minutes, Mommy will tie you up and eat you for dessert."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of plot heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things, because a lot happens in this chapter. 
> 
> This is a plot heavy chapter. 
> 
> Mother Miranda is not a good person. No straight up abuse but tw because she is a horrible mother.

Time keeps on moving forward, and before you know, it is early summer. Dani's girlfriend, Amy, is back home from school after their first semester spent apart. You introduced Alex to your manager Matt and they seemed to hit it off (apparently the Dimitrescu women had a thing for baristas). Alcina was very busy at the vineyard, hosting summer weddings and making sure everything was ready for the upcoming harvest season. You were video chatting your sister weekly, her kids were cute, and it was nice seeing her face. Not to mention, the wedding was just around the corner, only a few months away.

With three adult couples hanging around the castle, there was a lot of sex going on under one roof. Alcina had to gather everyone to have a talk about the importance of locking doors. Alex hung out at Matt's apartment most of the time, but there was an incident last week where Alcina accidentally walked in on them in the library.

"Now, I don't want to scold you for being sexually active adults. It would be very hypocritical of me. But, don't forget, we have a ten year old living here as well, and I was hoping to wait another two years to give her 'the talk'. Please, remember to lock the doors before you start any adult activities." 

One night, you and Alci are sitting on opposite sides of the library reading. It is quiet in the house, you had just sent Maria to bed for the night and Dani was staying the night at her girlfriend's. You hear a knock on the doorframe, and Alex asks if you two have a moment.

"Of course my sweet, I'll always have time for you." Alcina says as she marks the page in the book she is reading before setting it aside. Alex takes a seat next to her mother.

"This is kind of serious, I think I fucked up." She looks down at her feet, not meeting her mother's gaze. Alcina can instantly tell where this is going, motherly instincts and all, but decides to stay quiet and listen. Alex is usually the most responsible of the three siblings and makes it a point to appear strong, it is not often she lets her guard down or comes to anyone for help. "Mom, I think I really fucked up." 

Alcina rubs Alex's back, you don't know if you should leave or not. "Whatever it is my love, you know I am here for you." 

Alex takes a few deep breaths. "About a month ago, it was probably like our third time, Matt and I went a little overboard...we didn't use protection and I am not on birth control… I haven't had my period since then…" now you really, really don't know if you should leave the room or not. "I know you taught us to always be safe and prepared, hell you have even kept our bathrooms stocked with condoms since giving us the talk when we were teenagers, but one thing led to another and now I am really nervous that I made a mistake."

Alcina hugs her daughter close, "Love, I am so glad you came to me. You have nothing to be afraid of because no matter what, I will always take care of you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, Alex, I can go buy you a few tests real quick." You say, getting up from your chair.

"I think that is a very good idea, then we can find out for sure if you are pregnant or not." Alcina says. You nod and exit the room. 

An hour and a half later, you are back from the drug store with five different pregnancy tests. Alex has had several cups of tea and taken three of the tests. You and Alcina are sitting with her on her bed as she nervously waits for the results. When her phone timer goes off, Alcina gets up and heads into her bathroom to look at the results. Alex is tense and bites her nails, waiting for Alcina to deliver the news. 

"Well, my sweet child, it seems as though I am not meant to be a grandmother quite yet." 

Alex lets out a laugh and jumps off the bed, hugging her mother. 

"Thank God, no offense to Matt but I was so scared that I was pregnant two months into this stupid relationship and that I would be stuck with him by default." Alex is laughing and crying, relieved to be child-free for the moment. 

You let out a sigh of relief, thankful the tension has dissipated. You are also thankful that you and Alci can't get each other pregnant, you are pretty sure you would have produced more than one offspring by now. 

Alex gets a hug and kiss from her mother, before getting a stern lesson about the importance of contraceptives. 

When you and Alci are alone in bed later that night, you laugh together about how awkward the whole situation had been.

"It is kind of a shame, as happy as I am that I don't need to worry about Matthew being able to take care of my daughter, it would have been exciting to be a grandmother."

You smile at her and straddle her lap. "Come here Mommy, let's do our own bit of baby makin'." She laughs as you kiss her neck.

A few weeks have passed. Alcina was feeling particularly dominant tonight. You found yourself with her hand around your neck, squeezing gently, as she rails into you with the strap on. 

"Yes, such a sweet thing, taking it rough for Mommy." You love it when she praises you.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the bedroom door. You whine, hoping they go away. Alcina ignores it and keeps going, her hand leaves your throat and she starts fucking you harder. 

"My lady, it is important. There is someone in at the front door asking for you. He says he is your brother." As the maid on the other side of the door says this, Alcina stills. You have seen her angry before but the look on her face is new. Beyond angry. 

She is silent for a moment as she pulls out of you. "Don't let him in, but make him wait. I'll be down in a moment." 

"Yes, my lady."

Alcina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. You grab one of her hands and intertwine your fingers with hers. She opens them, golden irises stare back at you, her expression softer than it was a moment ago. 

"I've been afraid of this day, I have not seen my brother in years and was hoping to keep you away from him." You kiss her cheek when she says this.

"Alci, it will be okay. Lets hurry up and deal with him so we can go back to having fun, yeah?" She kisses you, a deep gentle kiss. 

"I want to ask you to wait here, but I feel it is time to stop hiding him from you. You are my partner, I want you by my side"

"We'll deal with him together." 

You throw on a pair of gym shorts and a flannel, Alcina takes her time finding a nightgown and a robe. You kiss one more time before stepping out into the hall. You can hear a man arguing with a maid and security guard. Alcine sighs and takes your hand. You descend down the stairs and see a man with long hair, a beard, and sunglasses standing in the doorway of the front door. He is screaming at the maid to let him in, he is family.

"You lost the right to call yourself family a long time ago little brother. Now, stop yelling at my maid and tell me why you are here." Alcina says as soon as you reach the bottom step. "Wait here a moment, my love." She turns to you, letting go of your hand. You nod and she gives you a small smile, before turning to the man again. "I'm waiting, Heisinberg. Tell me why you have shown up at my doorstep, knowing you are unwelcome, disturbing me and my family." 

"Hey sis, you look good. Nice to see you as well."

"Stop stalling. What do you want?"

"A little birdy told me you were getting married. Mother was going to come along but you are lucky I talked her out of it. I wanted to meet the bloke, make sure he was good enough for my big sister. Mother was excited about 'having real grandchildren'." 

"Well, as Mother knows, I have three children already. She also knows that she is not allowed near them. If I were to have more children, she would not be allowed near them either. Just because I had my girls on my own, without the help of a man, does not invalidate them." 

"Oh, I know. You always were too independent to do anything with another person. You even opted for having three test tube babies instead of trying to find a man to settle with. And it brought you great success and three beautiful girls. How are they by the way?"

"Don't try to butter me up Heis. You lost the right to have anything to do with my girls the moment you defended Mother."

"Alc, I'm sorry, I really am. I really just wanted to see my family."

"So you just show up, unannounced? I haven't spoken to you in years little brother." Her arms are crossed over her chest. You wonder if she is going to call you over to introduce you in a moment or if she is going to have you wait on the stairs. "One hour. You have one hour and then I call security." 

"Hooray, thanks sissy, can't wait to meet your gentleman friend. Although, I have to ask, who is that cute little thing standing over there? A friend of Dani's?" 

Alcina pinches the bridge of her nose, "We better go put on a kettle." 

"I'll start brewing some coffee." You make off to the kitchen. Alcina and her brother, Heisenberg, meet you there. You watch him stand in the doorway and look you up and down. You shiver as the man checks you out. Alcina grabs him by the collar and lifts him off the ground. She is a solid five inches taller than him. 

"Keep your eyes from wandering and your hands to yourself if you know what is good for you." She says before lowering him to the ground and letting go. He sits at the table and grumbles. You pass Alcina a cup of coffee and set another cup on the table in front of her brother. 

"You are so grumpy sis, I just wanted to see if the little lady wanted some company. An older man to show her how things are done."

Alcina sets her coffee on the table and pulls you close to her. You are thoroughly creeped out by this man. "This, 'little lady', is my fiancée. You will show her respect." 

Heisenberg chokes on his coffee, coughing and trying to catch his breath. He hits himself on the chest a few times and clears his throat. "That has to be a joke. She is a woman. She has to be at least ten years younger than you." 

"I am not kidding brother. Your time is running out, you have forty minutes before I kick you out of my home." 

"I always had a feeling about your preferences. You had that one boyfriend when we were kids, but you never bothered dating after that. It makes sense now, why you decided to go with ivf and a donor when you wanted a baby, instead of finding a husband. Mother will not be happy to hear about this."

"I don't care if Mother likes my preferences or not. She will never be welcome around here again..not after how she treated us."

"I know, and I can't blame you for not wanting her around the girls after her behavior. She is the reason I do not want kids myself. She has not changed a bit, but she has grown quite old. She is in a wheelchair now." He then looks at you, making eye contact. "Young lady, I hope you never have to encounter that bitter old hag." He eyes you up and down again and Alcina clears her throat. "You have good taste sis. She is cute."

When his time is up, Heisenberg leaves without putting up a fight. He doesn't even need to be escorted out. He congratulates the two of you for being engaged, telling you to take care of each other, before disappearing into the night. Alcina calls security anyways, to make sure he has actually left the grounds and has the two night guards do a sweep of the castle before asking them to keep patrolling through the night. She really doesn't trust her brother. You head upstairs, she stops at Maria's room, asking you to hold the door for her while she gently picks the child off the bed and carries her. When you make it back to your room, Alcina gently lays Maria down in the middle of the bed, and pulls the covers up to the kid's chin. She then leads you to the vanity, pushing your shoulders down until you are sitting in the chair, before she sits on the floor, wrapping her hands tightly around your waist before she cries softly into your lap. You run your fingers through her hair, whisper comforting words to her, and let her cry it all out.

When she is done, she gets off the floor and straddles you. You hold her close, her hands are on your face and she kisses you. Then she explains to you that she cut contact with her brother years ago. Her mother was a cruel woman. After her father died and left everything in the will (the vineyard, the castle, his money) to Alcina, she had become even more cruel and bitter. She had divorced her father when she was a child, she received alimony and was well taken care of. She had Heisenberg as the result of an affair. Alcina was her father's only child, so it made sense that everything went to her. When Alcina was pregnant with Maria, Dani was 12 and Alex was 14 at the time, her mother screamed at her about having 'bastard children', that they were 'unnatural', because of the way they had been conceived, and went on and on about how Alcina was going to Hell and that she was wasting the family fortune on these 'brats'. Alcina cut contact with her immediately, issuing a restraining order that said she couldn't come within a mile of her or the girls. Heisenberg, who she was close with at the time, and who loved his nieces, decided that she had taken things too far and tried to manipulate her into forgiving her mother. He tried to invite her to the house after Maria was born, and Alcina drew the line there. Her mother spent a night in jail, her brother was told never to come around again and she issued an order for him as well, saying he was not welcome within six hundred feet of her daughters and that all three girls know not to speak to them if they are approached. Maria, having only been an infant by the time Heisenberg was told to stay away, has had multiple meetings with her mother and sisters about stranger danger, and to not listen to grown ups she doesn't know, even if they claim to be family. You are shocked that she didn't have him arrested for showing up tonight. 

"Next time, I will. The staff will be told to keep an eye out for him and my mother. I don't trust either of them." She says, before resting her head on your shoulder and crying one more time. You hold her close. When she feels better, the two of you move to bed, getting comfortable, sandwiching Maria in the middle of you. Alcina drifts off, but sleep escapes you as you keep watch over your family.

Maria is very confused when she wakes up.

"Mama just wanted to cuddle is all. You are getting so big, remember when you were little and would sleep with me all the time?" Maria seemed to accept this answer. She gave her mother a hug before crawling out of bed and running off to enjoy the summer day. 

You and Alcina talk about the night before. Then you make love. It is soft and it comforts both of you. No games or anything, just conveying emotions into actions and showing one another how much you cherish each other. 

By the time you make it out of bed and into the shower, it is almost noon. Alcina has decided to take the day off. She has no tours or weddings and knows she can catch up on paperwork later. You slip on some jeans and a t-shirt while Alcina disappears into the closet. You are lost in your thoughts, thinking of fun things you could do today, when Alcina emerges wearing your favorite band shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that show off her curves. You have never seen her dress so casually. She looks hot, especially wearing your clothes. She picks up the flannel you had slept in, lifting it to her face and taking a deep inhale before slipping into it and neatly rolling up the sleeves. Your heart feels like it is going to burst and you kiss her.

"We should take Maria out to the science museum today." You suggest.

"That is a wonderful idea my love. It will be good to have a day out together."

You head downstairs for a quick breakfast, telling Maria to get ready. Alcina had sent a text to Dani and Alex telling them that their uncle was in town last night and warning them to be careful.

Dani and her girlfriend meet the three of you for an early dinner when you finish at the museum. You have a nice day out as a family and the tension from last night has dissipated. Maria rides back home with her sister. You and Alcina talk about last night on your car ride back. 

"Are you alright Alci?" You ask. Your left hand rubbing her thigh while your right clutches the steering wheel. 

"Yes, drained and a little shaken up. I am alright though. I doubt he will bother us again. As soon as my mother finds out I am a lesbian she will officially want nothing to do with me. Are you sure you want to still marry me after all of that?" She takes your hand in hers and plays with your fingers.

"Alcina, I love you. I would marry you today, at this moment, if I could." 

"I love you darling, I can't wait to be your wife. You are so patient with me. I feel a lot better." Alcina says, still playing with your hand. "I would marry you right now too. Instead of waiting." You pull the car over and park. You study her face for a moment. The two of you have spoken about this before on more than one occasion. It comes up when you speak about citizenship and adoption. Adoption is going to take a few years. You have lived in Romania for a little over six years. You can either obtain citizenship by living there for another two years, after residing there for eight years total, or you can obtain it after your fifth year of marriage to a citizen (Alcina). The wait time on your citizenship is why you both decided to just wait to get married on your wedding day. But this conversation is different. You have not discussed marrying early for fun.

"Alci, do you really mean that?" You ask her. You look over and can tell she is trying to read you. 

"I do. My darling, I absolutely do." Her voice is barely above a whisper. 

"Alci, this would change the wedding. It would be a vow renewal instead. Would you regret that?" You unclip your seatbelt and turn to face her better. She leans forward, letting go of your hand and taking your face in both of hers.

"I would never regret becoming your wife. The only person we would have to tell is the wedding planner, and if people find out we can always tell them it was to get started on your citizenship eligibility. We can also tell her that. It doesn't have to be anyone's business but our own." You agree with her wholeheartedly.

"Alci." Your heart is racing. Are you really about to do this? "You really don't think you would regret not waiting?"

"My dear, one way or another, I plan to be your wife by the end of the year. Why wait for the wedding? We have been engaged for over two years. We have been together for five years, coming up on six this winter. Not to mention how long we have lived together." She says. " We are literally just killing time right now my love. We submit our bloodwork and fill out the marriage declaration. Once we submit our paperwork, we wait ten days and then we are allowed to get married. We have four days to have the civil ceremony. We can literally legally get married in two weeks. As long as you also want this, I do too." You want, more than anything in the world, to marry Alcina. 

And that is what you do. Daniella, Alex, and Florina are by your side. As soon as you told Florina the plan, she was excited. Your wedding was going to be non-traditional already. Especially given that you were not getting married at a church. 

"Finally, you really dragged out the engagement." Alex teases. She is genuinely excited to bear witness to the small ceremony. 

You are nervous, when you arrive at city hall. But, you look at Alcina and she really wants to do this, and so do you.

The civil ceremony is fast. Nothing crazy happens, and literally, within a few minutes, you and Alcina are married. 

Florina and the girls are congratulating you but you are honestly kind of in shock over breakfast at a bakery nearby. 

"Ladies, please excuse me and my wife." Alcina smiles, she tugs on your hand and leads you away from the group, back to where you are parked. "Are you okay my love?" She wraps her arms around your neck and you immediately pull her by the waist into your arms. You bury your face in her shoulders. Your wife. You chuckle a little before pulling away to look at her.

"The ceremony was just so nonchalant, it was just a little unexpected is all." You kiss her nose. "Alci, we're married." You chuckle again

"Indeed so my dear. We are married. Now, please, kiss your bride." 

You lean up and kiss her hard. After a few moments, you pull away, breathless.

She leans down and whispers in your ear. "Let's go home, pack a bag, drive a few hours away to a really nice hotel on the beach, and spend the next few days consummating our marriage." And consummate you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things. One, I did not realize same sex marriage is technically not legal in Romania. But this is an AU so ignore that fact. Two, this is not the end of the story at all. I still have the real ceremony, the honeymoon, and I have a few plans for after all of that. Third, the wedding might take a few more chapters, I want to write another fluff chapter or two before I get to that. Fourth, idk if i am going to do more with Mother Miranda and Heis.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I live for comments and appreciate you guys sticking it out with me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short lighthearted bit of smut for y'all.

One hobby your wife (it makes you unbelievably excited to call her this) doesn't quite understand is video games. You love video games. She had never played a game in her life before she met you. 

When first started dating, she had come over to your house after getting off of work late one night. You weren't expecting her, but when she greeted you at the door you were ecstatic. 

"Hey babe!" You opened the door for her to come in, offered to take her coat and asked her how her day was.

"Exhausting. I had three tours and a wedding. I should have called before showing up, are you busy? I just wanted to see you so I headed right over." She kicked her stilettos off and set them neatly next to your canvas sneakers in front of the doormat, putting her bag down on your hallway table. You offer to put it away for her but she declines.

"Not at all, come sit down, would you like anything to drink? I have wine, beer, tea, or I could make you a cup of coffee." You are so excited to see your (at the time) girlfriend. 

"I would love a glass of wine please, sweet thing." She kisses your cheek. 

"Cool, I'll be right back, go ahead and make yourself at home." You hurry off to the kitchen, you pour Alcina a glass of red the way she taught you, and grab a cold beer out of the fridge for yourself. You had the next day off so your plan had been to drink and play games. You were almost at the climax of the plot of the zombie game you had been playing for the last week, you were hoping to beat it tonight. With Alcina over, that plan was probably going to change.

With your drinks in hand, you made your way back into the living room. Alcina was sitting on your couch, her legs crossed in front of her. 

"Here you go, cutie." You hand her the glass and she blushes a little at the pet name. "Let me get to a point where I can save and then I'll turn it off." You promise her.

"Just relax darling, no pressure to entertain me. I simply wanted to be around you. Just enjoy your night off playing your nintendos." You chuckle, it was a playstation but she is doing her best. You sit down next to her and she cuddles into your side. For a dommy mommy she could be cute and sweet when she feels like it. You have a feeling she will want your attention in a little while, but you relax, take a sip of your beer, and settle down with your girl and your controller. She watches you play, asking you questions about some of the characters, turning away in disgust when you shiv a zombie from behind.

"Why does that little girl have a gun?"

"Because there are a million things that could kill her in this world so she needs to be safe."

"Why is she with this man?" She runs her hands up and down your arms. She is so handsy all the time, but you don't mind.

"They are traveling across the country to find a cure." You explain. 

She finishes her wine glass and you take a few more sips of beer. "Want me to get you another glass, babe?" You offer.

"No, it is alright. I'll wait for you to finish your drink and then get up myself. Just relax, I know you had a hard shift today." Part of you wants to insist on taking care of her but you are comfy, and her head is on your shoulder, moving would ruin it. 

You slowly work on your beer, she asks questions about your game and you answer them. When you finish your drink she stands up, taking your bottle and her glass with her, and leaves the room. You feel like she is taking a long time to come back but you are too busy dealing with a particularly intense group of survivors, taking them out one by one. Alcina comes back into the room. You pause to ask if she found everything alright but you are left speechless by the sight before you. Alcina is no longer wearing the dress she came here in. Instead, she is dressed in lace and velvet bodysuit. Did she hide that in her designated drawer? Wear it under her clothes? 

So that is what was taking so long. She smiles, happy that you noticed her, and hands you another beer. She cuddles next to you again, both of her hands caressing your left arm while she leans her head on your shoulder. You swallow hard, still speechless. She reaches for her wine glass and takes a sip.

"Relax darling, Mommy just wanted to put on something more comfortable. Keep playing your game." You look over at her, she kisses your cheek and you just shrug, going back to your game. You clear the level and get a cutscene, pausing it when you feel her exposed chest press into your arm. She takes the moment to climb into your lap. Wiggling a little and rolling her hips into you. You knew she would want your attention after a little while. She bites her bottom lip and bats her eyes at you, "I told you to enjoy your game, why did you pause it?" 

"I uh, got a little distracted." This earns you a giggle and another roll of her hips. You set your controller down beside you, there would be time for your game later. You would much rather play with the woman sitting in your lap. 

Now that you and Alcina were married and living together, she still made it a point to try her best to distract you whenever you sat down to play video games. Appearing in front of you in lingerie, coming behind you and kissing your neck, sitting in your lap to obstruct your view. One time, she told you to relax and not to mind her, before she pulled out a vibrator and took her dress off, sitting next to you and playing her own little game. You quickly ditched your game to play hers instead. 

Tonight, you were playing an rpg online with your buddies from the States. You had recently invested in a headset and an online membership so you could do a game night (well, night for you day for them) with them. You were having a good time, drinking and laughing, catching up with them. You didn't hear the door open or see Alcina enter. She appeared in front of you, nothing on but a silk robe. You raise an eyebrow, while you answer the question your friend just asked you over the headset. She just smiles at you, opening the front of her robe to expose her goods to you, then slowly gets down on her knees in front of you. You run your fingers through her hair, you admire her efforts but don't want to ditch your buddies for the night just yet. You decide to try to hold out against your wife's temptations for as long as you can. Maybe she will let you play for a while. But you are very gay and your wife is very sexy, so you know you will probably end up leaving the game during the next mission. 

You are waiting for your friends to finish making purchases at the potion stand, Alcina brings the hand you have in her hair to her lips, before taking three of your fingers into her mouth. You bite your lip as she sucks for a moment before freeing them. She has a mischievous smile on her face. Your buddies are ready for the next mission. You do your best to refocus on the game and not your sexy wife. You feel something tug at the waistband of your shorts, you don't look down to see what she is doing though, if you acknowledge her it will encourage her and you want to finish this mission. Your shorts and underwear are no longer secured on your hips but are, instead, being dragged down and off your body. You feel her grab your ankle so she can slide them off all the way. You cave and look down when she pushes your legs apart. Your buddies are talking to you, you keep talking as she raises one finger to her mouth to tell you to hush before she lowers her head. 

You struggle to keep up with your game, you gasp into the headset as Alcina sucks on your clit. She pulls away enough to look at you. Her golden eyes sparkle and she turns her head a little, biting your thigh hard enough to leave a mark, before going back to eating out your cunt. You have come to the conclusion that your wife might be a little evil. You struggle to focus on your game. Your friends are all yelling at you on the headset but you can hardly focus. Alcina then starts licking hard circles around your nub and pushes two fingers inside of you, curling them up to hit your g spot, and you let out a whimper. 

Shit. Your mic is still on. 

Your friends are all asking if you are okay, offering to pause the game for you. You tell them you are fine and to keep going. Alcina continues her efforts and you keep quiet as you come. She places a kiss to the bite mark she left on your thigh before pulling her fingers out. She stands up, and gives you a show of licking her fingers clean before she lets her robe drop to the floor completely. She turns around and bends over to pick it up, giving you a wonderful view of her ass (damn). You stand up and give it a playful slap, before pulling your pants back up and sitting down to resume your game. You smile fondly at your wife as she winks at you and leaves the room. 

You end your game after your mission, telling your friends to have fun, and hurry off to find your wife.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost time for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few days.

The wedding ceremony was weeks away. You and Alcina were doing a lot of last minute preparations. Making sure everyone had passports, double checking the guestlist...so much to do in the next few days. Alcina double checked the flight tickets at least twice a day for both the wedding and honeymoon. The wedding was going to be in Germany, in the Black Forest. You, Alcina, and the girls were flying down three days before the ceremony, where you were meeting your sister and her oldest kid. Alcina happened to have a connection from her company who owns a vacation home in Freiburg. The connection was nice enough to let everyone stay there for the week of the wedding as a gift. He had sent Alcina the key in the mail. She was so nervous about losing it. 

Tension was a little high. But you were very excited. You would wake Alcina up in the mornings with kisses and gush over how excited you were to marry her again. She felt better knowing that you were still excited for the wedding despite the fact that you had already gotten the 'legal' part of getting married over already. You also loved to lay in bed and look at things to do on your honeymoon, which you were spending in Amsterdam. 

"Alcina! I am so excited for our wedding!!" You straddle her one morning and start placing kisses all over her neck.

"As am I, sweet thing." 

"Alci, we're going to Amsterdam and I'm going to smoke weed and eat your pussy all week!" This got her to laugh. 

The day before the trip was chaotic. Spent packing and double checking everything. Alcina placed the key to the vacation home in her makeup carrier, you watched her pack it in the suitcase. You checked to make sure it was there three times. Daniella was in charge of packing the wedding outfits and the rings, Alex checked after her to make sure everything was there. You and Alcina had to pack little Maria's suitcase.

All the bags were loaded into the car before bed. At two am, everyone was up. Maria was the hardest to wake up and she cried a little, you had to carry her out to the car. Matt and Amy met you at the airport, and you boarded the plane without much incident other than a very grumpy ten year old. The flight took two and a half hours, and then when you landed you split into two groups. You, Aclina, and Maria went to go get two rental cars while the others grabbed the luggage. You sister's flight came in later in the day, you would just come back to get her. You were relieved the flight went so well. When you got to the vacation home, a lovely cottage surrounded by green fields that had a river running through the back yard, you dug the key out of Alcina's suitcase and let everyone inside. You and Matt carried the bulk of the luggage inside and everyone hurried to find their respective rooms. Maria was asleep through the whole thing. Alcina carried her in and brought her to your room, which she would be sharing with the two of you. 

After you and Alcina shared a shower, you laid down with Maria and took a much needed nap. 

You woke up to Alcina rubbing circles on your back and speaking to you softly. 

"Darling, you should get up. It is getting late." 

You yawn, "Alci? What time is it?"

"It is almost one in the afternoon. You should get up and come spend time with me." She kisses your forehead. You did not mean to sleep for so long. "Let's have some fun since everyone is distracted."

This wakes you up.

"Oh, hell yes." 

About two hours later, your phone alarm goes off, your sister's flight is scheduled to arrive in a bit. You kiss your wife and get out of bed. You help each other get dressed, sharing soft kisses and words of affirmation. Then, hand in hand, you head downstairs. 

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alcina asks as you grab the keys for one of the rental cars.

"I do. But this is my first time seeing my sister in twelve years, I feel as though I need to do this myself." You are so nervous about this.

"Understandable, my love. You can do this and I will be thinking about you." She kisses your cheek. "Please be safe." You give her a smile and peck on the lips before you leave.

The airport was hard to navigate. Maybe you should have brought Alcina after all, your German is not great. Eventually, after driving around in circles for what felt like an hour at least, you find the right terminal. You see your sister and her kid, your frustration at getting lost subsides into nervousness as you pull the car up to the loading area. You put the car in park, pop the trunk, and step out to greet her. 

"Hey sis." You scratch your neck and look at the ground.

"Hi you!" She pulls you in for a hug and you exhale, hugging her back. "Oh my god, look at you!!" She pulls away and glances you over. You chuckle and pull her in for another hug.

"You must be Oliver, it is very nice to meet you in person." The nine year old blushes nervously, he just nods his head and hides behind your sister's legs.

"Sorry, he is a lot less shy on the phone. He was talking all week about how excited he was to finally meet his aunty." 

"No problem at all, I'm sure he will have a lot more to say to me after I show him my video game collection later." You see him smile a little when you mention games. "You guys must be exhausted, we should load the car up and hit the road. The cottage is so cute."

The tension you were so nervous about is non-existent. You and your sister chat the whole car ride, pointing out scenery and talking about how exciting the wedding is going to be. When you reach the cottage, and get out of the car, Oliver is asleep. You can imagine how much the twelve hour flight drained the kid. 

"Ollie wake up, we're here." Your sister gently shakes him awake. He rubs his eyes and unbuckles, jumping out of the car. 

"Hey buddy, have a nice nap?" You ask him. He nods at you and grabs your hand. You can't help but smile. You hold his hand as you open the trunk, you grab the larger of the two suitcases and lead your family to the cottage. 

"Mom is back!" Maria announces as soon as you get inside. You set the suitcase down and catch the little girl as she comes barreling towards you. 

"Hey kiddo." You squeeze her. "Where is everyone else?" 

"Alex and Matt went to go pick up dinner. Mama, Dani and Amy are in the back. I was playin' your switch."

"Here we are, all the way in another country, you have a beautiful yard to play in, and you wanna play video games indoors? Who raised you?" You joke.

"I believe, my love, that you did. You have spent five years, literally half of her life, teaching her exactly that, Mom." You look up and see Alcina standing in the doorway of the sliding back door. You can't help but laugh a little bit.

"Fair point, but no need to call me out for it." You smile at her as she approaches you.

"You must be Skylar, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Alcina." Your wife extends a hand to your sister, who seems awestruck by her powerful presence. 

"Oh, yes! Hello! Nice to meet you, finally, thank you for taking care of my sister." She shakes Alcina's hand. "This is Oliver, or Ollie." 

"Hello Oliver, it is very nice to meet you." Alcina crouches onto the ground to meet him at eye level. "This is my little girl Maria, you are nine right? She is ten. I bet you two have a lot in common." The little boy is hiding behind his mother again. Alcina stands up, Maria starts talking to Ollie about the game she is playing and asks if he wants to play too. He nods and follows her into the living room where she has the game set up on the tv.

"I am shocked you are letting her play instead of making her spend time outside." You say as you pick your sister's suitcase up again, ready to lead her to her room. 

"I am much too exhausted from the flight to care right now." Alcina lets out a yawn as if to emphasize her point. "Skylar, we really appreciate it that you could make it. How was your flight?" Your wife goes into hostess mode as you make your way down the hall to a room with two twin beds. "Now, my daughter Alex and her partner Matthew are out right now, but their room is on this floor as well. They shouldn't bother you, they are very polite and easy to get along with. Most of us are early risers, my two older girls are the only people here who sleep past ten. We will try not to bother you in the morning." 

"Thank you, Alcina. Ollie and I are usually up by seven so that is no problem at all. It will probably be an early bedtime for him tonight after that flight."

"No pressure to stay up late or wake up early. I hope the two of you enjoy yourselves while you are here. I am so happy that you and your sister get to spend this time together." Alcina says. "I will leave you to get settled, the kids should be back with dinner in about forty minutes, so you have some time to relax." 

You give your sister a smile, "you probably want a shower after that flight. The wifi password is on the nightstand, I'll see you at dinner." She gives you a smile back and you leave the room.

Alex and Matt return with pizza. The kids are sitting at the kitchen island, talking about the mission they are on in their game. The adults are all sitting at the dining room table, drinking wine. Everyone was very excited to meet your sister. By the time dinner was over with, the seven of you had finished three bottles of wine and the kids were back to playing their game in the other room. Alex and Matt wish everyone a good night and head to their room. Daniella and Amy say they are going to lay outside and look at the stars since it is such a clear night. You, Alcina, and Skylar move to the living room to check on the kids. They are both asleep, stretched out on opposite ends of the sectional, controllers in hand. You slip the controllers away from their little grasps, Alcina covers them both with blankets. 

"We'll leave our door open for Maria and a light on. I'd hate to wake her up again after the day she just had." Alcina says, leaning down to give her daughter a kiss on her head. 

"I'll leave mine open as well, I can see in here from my room so Ollie will be fine. Thank you again for having us, your family is so lovely." You part ways for the night, happy that everyone seems to be getting along and having fun.

The next morning, you and Aclina are up by nine. You hear the kids laughing and playing downstairs so you close the door and have a little fun before going to start the day.

"Can you keep quiet for Mommy?" She is spooned against you, her hand traveling down the front of your pajama pants.

"Yes Mommy." You shudder as she dips a finger between your folds. "I can stay quiet for you." 

"Good girl." She whispers in your ear. She slowly pushes two fingers inside of you. You turn your face into your pillow, trying to hold back a groan. Her pace is slow, it drives you crazy and you almost can't stand it. You want to ask for more but know the risk of getting caught. She whispers in your ear, "look at me, pet." You turn your face up, straining to look backward at her. "That's my good girl." And pushes a third finger into you. You bring your hand to your mouth to try to keep quiet and your eyes roll back. "Come for Mommy." As soon as she tells you to come, you do. She brings the finger she used to fuck you up to your mouth. You lick and suck her clean before rolling over and on top of her. Her turn. 

You kiss her, pushing your tongue into her mouth. She moans softly into the kiss and you break away.

"You have to be quiet for me Mommy." You whisper in her ear and then kiss down her neck. Then, you disappear under the covers. You lift up her nightgown and your mouth finds her lower lips. You feel her squirm under you and you smile when she gives the first languid roll of her hips. When she comes, you kiss her thighs and crawl your way back up. You kiss her red cheeks and pull her close to you, holding her until her breathing slows down. 

You spend the rest of the day hanging out as a family. You all sit outside, watching the two kids play. Maria teaches Ollie how to cartwheel and, in turn, he teaches her how to climb trees. The adults spend the day relaxing, reading books, playing cards, and chatting. Dani, Amy, and Alex drag your sister out to get groceries for dinner. Matt is playing video games with the kids, while you and Alcina watch, cuddling on the sectional.

"Mama, play with us! We can play 2 vs 2." Maria brings over an extra controller to Alcina. 

"My heart, I have no idea how to play video games. But for you, I will try." Alcina takes the controller from her daughter. Maria sits next to her mother and cuddles into her side. Matt sets up the game and Maria explains the controls. You chuckle, watching your wife struggle with the buttons and try your best to help her, telling her what combos to use. The kids are absolutely bouncing off the walls. The other three women come back, Dani and Alex put down groceries to cheer their mom on. Matt and Ollie are disappointed when they lose and try to demand a rematch. Alcina declines, opting to sit back and watch while you team up with Maria yourself, playing until dinner is ready.

After dinner, everyone gathers together in the living room for a movie night. The kids fall asleep halfway through the second film. Everyone says their goodnights and goes off to their own rooms. You tuck the kids in on the couch again. 

"So what is the plan for tomorrow, my love?" You ask, letting your towel drop as you straddle Alcina after a very unproductive shower together. 

"Well, we meet with Florina in the afternoon for rehearsal. I think your sister and the girls want to steal you away tomorrow night, I guess I will let them." She winks. "I'll stay here with the little ones and Matt, probably take a very long bath and read a book." 

"We'll have to have extra fun tonight and in the morning then." You kiss her neck. She smiles. 

"Is the door locked, darling?" She asks.

"I took care of that before the shower." You tug at her towel, untying it, and then wrap your arms around her neck.

"Good." She says and flips you over. She doesn't let you come all night or all morning. She stops you before you can get her off too. You are frustrated but you know exactly what she is doing. She wants to work you up for the honeymoon. 

In the afternoon, you meet Florina at the reception venue. A small but lavish hotel surrounded by greenery on the edge of town. It was lovely. The ballroom felt like a cottage, fairy lights strung on the wall and candles were set at each table. It felt cozy and rustic and had a perfect view of the forest. The reception itself was to be held outside. The hotel had a path that led into the woods. Wooden benches were set up in rows, surrounded by some of the biggest trees you have ever seen in your life. The back up plan, if it was raining, was going to be at a cute rustic church down the road. Not ideal but a backup. Your anxiety is starting to get to you a little, but when you look at Alcina, you know everything is going to go just fine no matter what. You nervously spend an hour going over your vows again when you get back to the cottage.

"My darling, are you alright?" Alcina asks as she enters the bedroom. You put the note card you have written your vows on away in your pocket. 

"Just nervous about tomorrow." You say, leaning forward to kiss Alcina on the cheek as she sits down next to you. "I'm going to miss you tonight, but I hope you have some nice relaxing time to yourself." You hold her hand and lean your head on her shoulder. 

"Oh my darling, it will be perfect. I am also nervous but I am very excited. Not to mention, I have something special planned for the honeymoon." She kisses your head.

"Is that why you have been edging me?" You smirk and raise your eyebrow.

"That is only part of the plan. I bought a very special toy for the occasion." She then brings your hand to her face and sucks on your index finger for a moment. You gasp and squeeze your thighs together. She chuckles, kissing your hand and then pulling you into an embrace.

"You tease." 

"Only for you, sweet thing."

After dinner, you pack your suitcase and give Alcina a very long and enthusiastic kiss before you meet Dani, Alex, Amy and Skylar at one of the rental cars. Alex, Amy, and Skylar have small bags packed for tonight, but Dani has a huge suitcase filled with everyone's outfits and makeup (save for Alcina's, Matt's, and the Kid's) for the wedding tomorrow.

You reach the hotel, same one the reception will be, and check into two connecting rooms for the night. Dani and Amy leave for a bit while you get settled, and come back, carrying in a ridiculous amount of alcohol.

"Listen, I know you don't like to go out and party, so we are going to stay in and party." Dani says, turning on a movie and pouring ten shots into little plastic shot glasses. "Cheers to the bride." She says and everyone downs two shots. Two hours later you are all very buzzed. You are all sitting in a circle on the floor playing "never have I ever", so far you and Dani are losing the worst. 

"I am both disgusted and proud of you." Dani tells you when you lose to her officially. You laugh at her. "I can't even get mad at you for being nasty with my mom since this game was my idea in the first place."

"Thanks, slut." You tease her.

Now that everyone is properly wasted, your sister breaks out Cards Against Humanity. You play for hours, the five of you have tears running down your face by the time you finish up the game. 

A few hours later, Amy is out for the count, opting to lay on the bathroom floor of the room she is sharing with Dani and Alex, since she keeps saying the room is spinning too fast. Alex and Skylar are laying on one of the twin sized beds in your room, watching a movie. You and Dani sit on the floor, your head on her shoulder. You feel another anxiety attack but Dani rubs your back and comforts you.

"It is going to be fine, it is just your wife. The hard part is over, tomorrow all the fun stuff begins and then you get to go spend the week in Amsterdam." She says.

"What is everyone else going to do while we are gone?" You ask.

"I think we are staying at the cottage until the day before you two come back, Mom doesn't want us at the castle alone after Uncle Heis made his appearance the other week." 

"That is valid." 

"Yea, Matt and Amy leave when your sister does in three days. We do have work to do from the computer, but it will be nice to spend the time alone and the change in scenery is good for Maria. We plan to do a lot of trails and hikes with her." 

"I'm sure it will be a lot of fun."

"Almost as fun as smoking weed in the coffee shop all week and going to museums in between all the fucking you are going to do." You smile. "We should all get some rest soon, I wanted to pregame before the reception but I'd hate to wake up drunk for the wedding." 

"You pre-game, I pre-wifed." You joke. "Get it, because we are legally married?"

"You nerd, go take a bath."

Dani runs you a bubble bath and brings you water after you settle in.

"Do some self care, relax, I'll see you in the morning hun." She gives you a light kiss on the forehead before leaving to go take care of her drunk girlfriend. 

You spend an hour in the bath, relaxing and gathering your bearings for the morning before you finally get out. You change into the pajamas you packed and see Skylar and Alex passed out. You smile and throw a blanket over them before setting an alarm and tucking yourself into bed. 

Tomorrow was going to be a very big day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wedding Day bbs!!!!

9 am your phone alarm goes off. You hardly slept at all last night. Your wedding is today. You keep your eyes closed for a moment, waiting for the snooze alarm to go off. When it does, you open your eyes to find the room empty. You get out of bed and stretch, the door connecting your room to Dani's opens and she comes in. 

"Well good morning sunshine." She hands you a paper cup of black hotel coffee and a croissant. "Ready for your big day?" 

You nod your head yes, sipping on the burned coffee and taking a bit from the cold pastry. 

"Good, hurry up so we can get you ready."

Skylar starts on your hair. It is short and you just had the side shave and undercut touched up a week ago. She combs it back and puts in a generous amount of gel and hairspray to hold it in place, then she gets to work on your eyebrows. Meanwhile, Amy is setting up for your makeup. They know you like to keep it simple, so after the base of concealer she wings your eyeliner, she brushes your lids with natural colors that blend into your skin tone. Alex is back at the cottage getting her mom ready. You then help Dani and Skylar with their own hair and makeup, they try to engage in more lighthearted conversation to ease your nerves. You help Amy and Skylar into their matching dark blue dresses, then help Dani with her own midnight blue, velvet suit.

"I feel like yours looks better than mine, damn." You say, running a lint roller across the back.

"Shut up, that is not true. It is your turn anyways." The girls help you dress, telling you to stay still while they smooth it out and fidget with the fit. 

"Oh my god, you look so fucking good. She is going to love this." Dani says, straightening the blazer and making sure there are no tears in the lace. 

"Thanks Dan. I hope she is doing okay." You sit on the bench in your room, ready to put on your heels. 

"I bought these for you, for the reception. Make sure they fit." Dani brings you a box. You open the lid and see a pair of white Nike low sneakers. You gasp and hurry to slip them on.

"Dan they are perfect!! I don't want to take them off!!" You would much rather wear these all day than touch the heels at all.

"Your wife would kill you. I'm glad you like them, I'll hold onto them until the reception." She takes the sneakers from you, placing them in a ziplock bag before carefully placing them in her backpack. She also packs some hairspray, the makeup you used, a needle and thread, and a flask. Once your heels are on and the other girls are ready, there is nothing else to do but wait. 

"She is on the way." Dani says, "lets go." 

The four of you head downstairs to the first level. Dani meets a man at the desk who motions for you to follow him. You wait for Dani as she gives her bag to the woman at the front desk who just nods, and then she puts an arm around your shoulder and walks with you. You can see a small crowd of the people you invited, coworkers and friends from both the states and Romania, a few of Alcina's business connections and employees, and a few of her personal friends you have met a handful of times. Dani looks you over, straightening out your suit again. 

"Ok, Maria goes first. We walk out behind her, Alex follows, after her Sky and Amy. Then, Matt walks mom down the aisle. You say your vows, little Ollie comes down with the rings, I need to get them, and then bam! Married. Again. Then we can get drunk." Dani gives you the game plan. Maria and Ollie come bouncing up to you. 

"Mom, you look so pretty!" She hugs you, Ollie nods his head in agreement. "Look at my basket!" She shows you her white basket filled with violet and lavender petals that matches her little flower crown. 

Florina runs up to you, her hands full with two bouquets of lilies, lavender, and violets. "Thank goodness, I was afraid they ran off to play again. Oh my, you look beautiful!! I am so excited. You two are some of the best people I have ever worked for and I am so happy this day is finally here. And the venue is lovely!" 

You look around, finally taking in your surroundings for the first time. Fairy lights were wrapped around the trees, the leaves were shades of orange, yellow and red, some of them starting to fall to the ground. You could hear gentle string music floating through the air. It was like a dream.

"Your bride, or should I say wife? Your wife looks amazing. I also went over that playlist you sent me and sent some songs to the DJ. Oh this is so very exciting." Florina started crying a little before taking a deep breath. "Ok, Daniella, the rings? I'll hold onto them until it is time for handsome young Oliver to bring them down the aisle." Dani hands Florina the rings. Organ music starts. "Showtime."

Maria looks so cute walking down the aisle, humming to herself as she tosses flower petals around. This may be your day but Maria certainly stole the show. Dani offers you her arm and you take it, swallowing nervously and trying not to trip on your way down the aisle. You try not to look at anyone, only the destination at the big makeshift altar in front of a large tree. You made it. Perfect. You stand next to Dani, zoning out a little as Alex, Skylar, and Amy follow, going to stand next to Maria in front of a log bench in the front row. You take a deep breath to center yourself.

"Don't be so nervous. She is next. She is very excited to see you." Dani whispers. Your breath catches in your throat as you see Alcina. You are breathless for a moment, your eyes are watering. She is heartsoppingly lovely, wearing a flower embroidered strapless gown in silk faille, with red lipstick, winged eyeliner, and smokey eyeshadow. You raise a hand to your open mouth. Tears start rolling down your face. She is so fucking beautiful and she is yours. She lets out her own gasp when she sees you, her arm clutching Matt (whose suit matched Dani's) tightly. You can tell she also has tears running down her face when she gets close enough. When she reaches the altar, you remove the hand covering your mouth and reach for her. She grabs your hand and squeezes, you smile bashfully at her and she brightly at you. The minister sets up and starts going through the speal. You tune him out, more focused on the woman in front of you, until he mentions it is time for your vows and Ollie comes down the aisle with the rings.

You go first, nervously clearing your throat. You don't look at the people around you, instead you shut them out and look into Alcina's golden eyes. The world no longer exists outside of the two of you. You completely scrap the vow you originally wrote, you didn't have the right words to say before, they would not have been good enough to convey the emotions you feel in this moment.

"Alcina, I promise to give you the best of myself. You are my entire world, and I will always protect you and take care of you. You came into my life out of nowhere and were like a match in a dark room that I could not find my way out of on my own. You sparked something in me and lit up my entire world. I give all of me to you and I accept everything you give me, my love. I will be here for your highs and lows. In sickness and in health. I love you." Your voice cracks a little at the end, you are trying to hold it together.

"Darling, I also promise to give you the best of myself. You have been my rock these past five years. That morning I first saw you working in that cafè, I knew I had to make you mine. You make me feel like I am a young girl again. You have given me so much joy and love, more than I ever thought I deserved. I never thought I would ever find what we have, and I swear I am living in a dream every day I spend with you, one that I never want to wake up from. I will be here for you, always, and I love you more than I have words to say." You wipe a stray tear from her eyes, and rub your thumb across her cheek. 

You slip the silver bands on and the minister says you may kiss the bride, and you don't even wait until all of the words leave his mouth before your lips are on hers. At this moment, it is just you and her. When you pull away you start crying. Alcina pulls you into her arms and holds you close, whispering "from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." In your ear. You lean up and kiss her again. Pulling away when you feel a little person running into you and squeezing your waist. You smile down at Maria, before picking her up. Alcina gives her a kiss on the cheek and she wraps her little arms around your neck. You look around, people around you are talking to each other, crying and laughing. Florina has her face buried in Skylar's arm, sobbing (she had given you a fair warning when you hired her that she cries at weddings). Dani has her arm around Amy, talking to Matt and Alex who are holding hands. 

Alcina flings her bouquet in their direction, Dani catching it before it can hit Amy, and then turning a little red when she realizes what that means. 

A few minutes later, everyone is in the ballroom. Matt makes a toast loaded with coffee puns. Dani and Alex also make their own toasts, Dani's is more of a light roast though.

After everyone has eaten, all the grownups have had a fair bit of wine, and the cake has been cut, you make your way to the dance floor with Alcina. You dance slowly to Honey Pie by Emma Larson and Every Thug Needs A Lady by Alkaline Trio. When the second song ends, other people join you on the floor. You dance with Ollie in your arms and Alcina with Maria for a few songs, before you are stolen away to dance with Dani. 

"See, it went great! And now, we are going to get shitfaced drunk, except Matt because he is taking you to the airport at like seven in the morning." You laugh and tease Dani about how you can't wait for her wedding. She gently hits your arm and you look over to watch Alcina dance with Alex. 

By the time the reception is over at 9 pm, your feet are pounding, you are so happy you changed into those Nikes. You and Alcina excuse yourselves, making your way to the elevator to go to the room you stayed in last night while the others head back to the cottage. You open the door with the keycard and hold it with your foot, before you lift Alcina and carry her bridal style into your suite. Alcina helps you out of your clothes. When you are completely undressed, you unzip the back of her dress. She lets it fall to the floor and you unhook her strapless bra, kissing her shoulders as you do so. After it drops, she steps away. You drink her in. Left in nothing but her heels, a lacy white thong, a garter on her left leg, and her white thigh highs. You need her now. You gently push her backwards until her knees hit one of the beds and then down so she is sitting. You kneel to the floor, gently take her heels off and massage her feet for a few minutes, knowing they probably hurt worse than yours. Then, you run your hands up her calves, spreading her legs apart when they reach her knees, before you take the garter in your mouth and pull it down. It drops to the floor and you gently shove her flat onto the bed, kissing up her body as you climb. 

You bite and suck on her lips, your fingers hooking into the waistband of her thong as you start to pull it down. She lifts her hips and you discard it completely. She runs her fingers through your hair as you kiss her neck for a few moments. Her soft stockings brush against your bare skin as her legs wrap around your waist. You shiver a little at the sensation. She rolls her hips, coating your stomach in her slick. God she is so wet. You can't wait anymore. You kiss her lips, then you kiss your way across her face to her ear.

"I love you Alci." You whisper as you push three fingers into her. She moans a little, and you can feel her pussy clinch around you. You start a slow pace, thrusting deeply and curling them upwards. Her arms wraps around your neck, you feel her fingers dig into your skin, while her other hand runs through your hair. She whimpers your name when you whisper the same vows she had earlier.

"From this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." After days of edging, she comes, hard, crying out your name. You don't pull out, instead you continue, until she comes again, and then a third time. Then you pull out. Her legs are still wrapped around your waist and you gently move your thumb to her little bundle of nerves. You rub a very slow, gentle pattern, enough to push her over the edge again two more times. Your stomach and hand are coated in her come and arousal. You sit up, pulling her up with you as she is still clinging to you for dear life. You hold her in your lap and you both cry for a moment.

You sit and talk about how happy you both are. You repeat your vows and share kisses.

"Will you shower with me?" She asks, her bottom lip sticking out a little bit.

"Of course my bride." You kiss the pout off of her lips and she smiles, the look on her face is one of a woman who knows she is truly spoiled and loved. 

The hot water soothes your aching legs, although it takes almost an hour before all spray and gel is washed out of both of your heads. After your shower, you get her a cup of water, and both of you settle into bed for a few hours of sleep before Matt comes to pick you up for the airport for your honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come of course with the honeymoon and plot!!!!!
> 
> Also made a wedding playlist 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/573kpdilNt3oI069UeTARc?si=_dwrIg8wS6ecQb7xUVau7w&utm_source=copy-link


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so filthy, I felt like I needed a cigarette after.

The flight is a little rough, five hours with one transfer. You and Alcina arrive in Amsterdam around four in the afternoon the day after the wedding. When you finally get to the hotel in the Pavilion you are both exhausted. Nothing is planned for tonight other than relaxing around the hotel. 

Alcina holds the door to the room open for you as you carry both of your bags in, setting them down in front of the closet. The room was lovely. The plush bed had black and red covers that matched the walls, there were two chairs and a little table in front of the window, a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice(Alcina's brand) and two glass flutes sat on the table. The window had a wonderful view of the canal. The bathroom was amazing. A black marble floor and ceiling with a corner jacuzzi tub, double sinks, and a two headed shower.

You want to jump right into the soft looking bed and sleep. But first, a little time with your wife. Alcina is standing in front of the window, taking in the view. You quietly come up behind her and wrap your arms around her waist. You lean your head against her shoulder and she relaxes into you, placing her hands on top of yours. 

"Are you okay, Alci?" You ask her, kissing her clothed shoulder.

"Just tired from that flight. But very happy to be here with you." She sighs.

"Do you want to join me for a bath?" 

"That sounds like exactly what I need, darling." She turns around in your arms, wrapping hers around your neck. She goes in for a brief kiss, and you kiss her back.

"Anything for you, Mrs.Dimitrescu." You say softly. 

"Why thank you, Mrs.Dimitrescu." She goes in for another kiss, her hands going to the hymn of your shirt, fingers fidgeting for a moment before she starts to pull it up. You raise your arms as she lifts it over your head and tosses it to the floor. Your fingers start undoing the buttons of her blouse, pulling it off of her shoulders and letting it drop. Meanwhile, she works on unhooking your belt and unzipping your jeans. You pull on the waistband of her leggings, your lips meeting hers in a deep kiss. Both of you kick your shoes and socks, before finally pulling down on each other's pants. 

"Alci...bath?" You ask, your voice barley above a whisper, as she presses her lips to your neck.

"No, bed first." You gulp. You can't argue with that.

She pulls away enough to lead you to the bed, you sit down on the soft covers and she straddles your lap, going back to kissing your lips. Her hand finds your breast and she takes your nipples between her fingers. She licks down the column of your neck, before placing open mouthed kisses along your collarbone as she lightly pinches and tugs at your nipples. 

No, you really can't argue with that at all.

She wraps her arms around your neck again, going back to kissing your mouth. The feeling of her soft bare skin rubbing against yours is divine. Her hard nipples brush against your chest. You can feel how wet she is. You wrap one arm around her waist, and caress her face with the other, deepening the kiss as you fall back onto the bed, bringing her down with you. She laughs softly into the kiss, her smile tastes delicious. Her legs tangle with yours as her hands wander your midsection and sides. You caress her ass with one hand and bring the other between the two of you, exploring her chest. You can tell you are smearing your wet all over her thighs, she is definitely coating yours with hers.  
She rolls her hips on your thighs, and kisses up to your ear.

"Lets come together, my bride." 

You nod, wiggling your hips on her own leg. 

"I brought a very special toy for today, would you like to use it?"

"Yes Mommy." 

"Good girl." She gives you a soft kiss on the cheek. "Close your eyes."

You obey, gripping the sheets in anticipation. You hear the sound of a suitcase opening and rummaging, then you hear her footsteps walk past you into the bathroom. It feels like Alcina is taking a long time. You finally hear the bathroom door open and feel the bed dip. You want to open your eyes again but resist, the punishment could be fun but you don't think you have the patience for it right now.

You feel something hard press against your thighs and Alcina's hands on your head, lifting it up and tying something around it. 

"Okay darling, you can open your eyes." Your eyes flutter open but all you see is darkness, you reach a hand up and feel the silk ribbon covering your eyes. Alcina swats your hand away.

"No peeking. Hold out your hand darling." You feel something cold and wet squirt into your hands. Lube. She then guides your hand to whatever toy she has strapped on, it's material and contours unfamiliar to you. It must be new. You bite your lip as you lube up the toy, trying to imagine what it looks like. Alcina lightly taps your wrist and you let go. You spread your legs and grip the bed sheet, she places a hand on your right thigh to hold you down and you feel her fingers, coated in cold wet lube, rub against your sex. She thoroughly rubs the lube around your folds and clit, before dipping two fingers into you. Your thighs squeeze together and you moan softly. She fucks you for a few moments before withdrawing, you whine at the loss. 

"Don't whine, Mommy is going to fill you up." She kisses your forehead. You feel the head of the toy rubbing on your cunt, you roll your hips up into it and Alcina pushes them back down. "This toy is a little bigger than our other two, tell me if you want me to stop." She presses the head into your cunt. You gasp, hands gripping the sheets even tighter than before. She wiggles her hips, slowly filling you, centimeter by centimeter the toy stretches your insides. 

"Alci, how long is this?" You ask, voice shaking.

"Nine inches." You can hear the smile in her voice, your other two dildos are only seven. "Do you need me to stop? It is almost all the way in." 

"No Mommy, keep going." 

"Relax your hips." You didn't realize you had been so tense. Once you relax into the bed, she continues to slowly fill you up. "Good girl, it's all the way in." What was that you felt against the base of the strap on? The question leaves your mind as she slowly pulls out and then wiggles back in. Her hands go to your hips, guiding you as she starts a rhythm. You hear a click and the toy starts to vibrate.

"Oh yes, Mommy." You groan.

"Good girl, so needy for Mommy." Her voice shakes a little as she continues to fuck you. The toy is huge, the head is angled to hit your g-spot perfectly. Your head spins and you get lost in the sensation. "Mommy is needy too." She stops wiggling and starts thrusting. You know you aren't going to last long, especially since you haven't come since before the wedding. You are vaguely aware of the sounds you are making and you want to reach your hand down to your clit, but know Alcina will swat your hand away. 

"Mommy, I want more." You tell her, she buries her face in your shoulder and goes harder and faster. "Oh god yes Mommy, your cock is so good. You fuck me so good." 

She moans, you know she is close as she moves even harder. Her thrusts are more shallow, no longer pulling out more than a few inches before slamming back into you. Between the length, her rhythm, and the vibrations you feel like you are about to break in the best way. You know she can't feel it, but it does slow her down a bit as you squeeze the toy with a kegel. 

"Your pussy is so tight." She groans. "It is all mine." She practically growls. "Mine, mine, mine." 

"All yours Mommy." You are so close, you love when Alcina starts to lose control. 

"Mommy's cock is all yours. You are such a good girl taking it all." 

"I love your cock Mommy, please come with me." You beg. "Please fill me up. It is so big and I need you to come with me, I am so close. Please come inside me." She bites your shoulder, pressing deep inside of you. You feel her shaking but you also feel something else, like something wet is filling you up inside. You are pushed over the edge, mouth gaping open and shaking violently, when you realize that she is indeed filling you. 

When you have recovered, she takes your blindfold off, the toy is still inside of you but the vibrations have stopped. Her hair is disheveled, the whites of her eyes are a little red. She leans forward and kisses your lips, you kiss her back, enthusiastically wrapping your arms around her shoulders. She helps you sit up, settling you into her lap so you can ride her. You break away from the kiss.

"Did you come inside me?" You ask. There was no way she really did right? What was it you felt?

She smirks and nods, holding up the remote for the toy. Realization dawns on you as you notice it has two buttons. You smirk back at her. 

"That is. So. Fucking. Hot." You say, emphasizing each word with a roll of your hips as you begin to ride her. She turns the vibrations back on when you have a good rhythm going. Her hips thrust up to meet your circular movements. You want her to do that again. Your hand goes to her shoulder and you gently push her back onto the bed. You increase your pace. One of your hands goes to your left nipple and the other goes to your clit. Playing with yourself, you put on a show for her, locking eyes the whole time. Her hands go to your hips and she starts to bounce you. "Cum inside me Mommy, please cum inside me again. Fill me up." You beg. Her eyes roll back a little as she bounces you harder. "I feel so good Mommy. Your cock feels amazing, only you get to fuck me." She places both hands under your thighs, picking you up when you say this. She bounces you hard, pressing your back against the wall. You grip her shoulders for support, but you know she won't drop you. You feel your orgasm approaching, your toes curling as the wave of pleasure starts to crash down on you. She does not relent, only pushes into you deeper and harder when she sees you are coming, almost farel as she is chasing after her own release. Your orgasm ends and you feel her movements start to slow, once again pressing into you more shallowly as she teeters the edge. She just needs one last push to let go. "Please come for me Alci, I love you." She gasps and goes rigid against you, pressing the remote and filling you again. 

Her breathing slows and she pulls out slowly after turning the vibrator off again. You whimper a little at the feeling of being empty, until you feel the "cum" leak out of you. You gasp a little, the sensation is filthy in the most wonderful way. She sets you down gently, and you watch her take the strap on off through your hazy eyes. If you weren't so spent and blissed out you would have laughed at the toy. None of the other toys in your collection looked even a little like a real dick. The skin tone, realistically detailed penis with balls, was going to be hilarious later. But right now, as Alcina tossed the toy and harness to the side and laid down on top of you. You couldn't care less. You run your fingers through her hair as she listens to your heartbeat. 

"So that stuff definitely wasn't real sperm was it? Because that was hot but I don't know how I feel about getting knocked up on my honeymoon." You ask. She leans up and kisses you. 

"Absolutely not. It is thick, white, lube." 

"If you get me pregnant, I expect you to take full responsibility." You joke, she chuckles and swats your shoulder. 

"My precious girl, if I could get you pregnant, we would have our hands full with how much love we make. I would be horrible with using protection and pulling out, your pussy is like a drug to me." You laugh, pulling her in for a kiss. 

"My pussy and my heart are all yours Alci. Now let's take a bath, I am filthy and covered in lube." 

"Your wish is my command, my lovely wife." She kisses your forehead and gets up. You smile as you listen to the water run, this was going to be a fun week.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of honeymoon, little bit if domestic fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if i should warn people there is some devil's lettuce in this chapter. Our barista is in Amsterdam, home of coffee shops, I couldn't not write about it.

Amsterdam was beautiful. You spent the second day of the honeymoon going to see different museums. The Van Gogh museum was your favorite, the Temple of Venus was Alcina's. The third day, the two of you spent having more fun in bed, not leaving the hotel and enjoying the new toy. The fourth day, you spent walking around the city, visiting different shops, taking boat tours, and hanging around Vondelpark. 

You are now on the fifth day of your honeymoon, and you finally talked Alcina into doing something with you that you really really wanted to do since you started planning this trip: you visit a coffee shop. It makes sense, you are a barista after all. Not just any coffeeshop, but the nicest one in town. They specialize in high-end space cakes. It took some convincing. So much, on your knees, jaw aching, face fucking, convincing. But, here you are, back from the cafe. The first brownie that you split with her, and your cups of coffee have started to kick in. You have a togo bag with two infused macarons. This was going to be a fun afternoon. 

Your poor wife has no idea what to do with herself. She is a wine connoisseur, not a stoner. When she gets a little anxious, you talk her through some breathing exercises and hold her in bed. She finally relaxes after a bit, you turn on a movie and order a pot of coffee from room service. They deliver in a few minutes, leaving a fresh chemix of dark roast in front of the door. 

"Hey, Alci. I'm a pot-head, get it?" You say, setting the tray down on the table. She rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at you. You giggle and pour the coffee into the two small cups on the tray. She gets out of bed and sits with you at the table. 

"My love, why did we get two more edibles?"

"I was unsure the first one was really going to kick in, especially since we split it. These macarons are low dosage though." 

"Very well, lets eat." You pass her one and take the other, the two of you do a little cheers and nibble on the cookies. 

When you finish your snack, the two of you cuddle together in bed, and talk about everything and nothing at all. You make her laugh with dumb jokes and she covers you in kisses.

"Have you ever noticed how our hands fit together perfectly?" You ask, her fingers are intertwined in yours, your head resting on her shoulder. "I think it is crazy that I met you. I never believed in soulmates or love at first sight before. I think what we have is very rare. Every night, I thank the universe for bringing us together."

"My darling, you are so sweet. I think about how we met a lot. I don't think I ever told you why I came into the cafe so early that day. I had stayed up all night preparing for an important meeting with a very big buyer. I knew I had a long day ahead of me, and it was too late for me to go to bed. I had decided just to get coffee and start my day early. I saw you, and you were, and still are, the cutest woman I have ever seen in my life. I had to have you at least once. After the first night we spent together, I had to see you again. And again. And eventually, it was like my universe clicked into place. The more time I spent with you, the more I realized you were the person I didn't even know I was waiting for. I love you." Your heart melts as she says this. 

"Awh Alci, I love you my wife. I love building a life with you." You hug her close, nuzzling your face into her chest. You take a deep inhale and take a moment enjoying her scent and warmth, and her soft supple breasts. Mmm her breasts. You consider getting up to get the strap on, but then you think about what it looks like and you laugh.

"What are you giggling about, my sweet girl?" You look up at her, still laughing.

"The s-strap on." You giggle. 

"What about it?" She raises an eyebrow, waiting on you to elaborate. 

"I-it looks like a real p-pen-pfft" you can't even finish your sentence, you roll off of her and onto your back, cackling. You try to take a few breaths and calm down, but then you look at your wife again, and your laughing fit resumes. Your wife lays on her side, propping herself up with her elbow, her eyebrows raised. She chuckles, amused. 

"I knew you would laugh at it at some point, that is why I blindfolded you the first time we used it." 

You roll over to face her, "You know me too well babe. I have been so caught up in what it does and how fucking hot it is, that I didn't really think about what it looks like until now."

"I am so glad you held it together in the Temple of Venus, I was a little nervous you would laugh at everything."

"Oh trust me, keeping my composure in there was the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life." You giggle thinking about some of the pieces. "But I did it, out of respect for the art and the locals, and more importantly, so I wouldn't embarrass you, my wife, so I would get laid later."

"How noble of you." She rolls her eyes. 

Forty minutes later, you don't know how things escalated, but you are glad they did. Alcina has a hand around your throat, deep inside you with said strap on. Your eyes are rolled back, close to the edge. Alcina is too, and the thought of the toy filling you up again excites you, and you come.

"Such a good slut, come on Mommy's cock." Alcina comes right after, hand still around your throat, lightly applying pressure while the toy releases the fake cum inside of you. You shiver, another wave washes over you. She lets go of your throat and kisses your cheek, pulling out and holding you close. "How funny is the toy now?" Fair enough.

You are a little sad when you wake up the next morning for your flight home. You had a lot of fun spending time with Alcina, and it felt so special.

"Cheer up my precious wife, let's go home to see our family." She squeezes your hand as you settle into your seats on the airplane. The flight is almost empty. You pull the blanket out of your carry on and cuddle into her, getting comfortable for the seven hour flight, letting her pick the first movie. The flight attendants only check on everyone every hour and a half, and the closest people to you are four rows behind you. You smile when you feel Alcina's hand sneak under the waistband of your sweatpants. Mile high club indeed. 

Hours later, you finally land. It takes you another hour to get your luggage and find the car, and then the drive back home is an hour. You finally arrive at the castle at 6 pm. Daniella meets you outside and helps bring stuff in.

"You look like shit. How was that seven hour flight?"

"I don't want to ride in the car again for at least three days. I thought it was never going to end." You complain, stretching your arms and legs, before grabbing a suitcase and following her and Alcina into the house. After you are settled and showered, you and Alcina head downstairs again.

"Mama! Mom!!" You and Alcina smile at each other when you hear that little voice. Maria runs up to you, you pick her up and you and Alcina sandwich her in a hug.

"My little star, I missed you so much." Alcina kisses her little cheek. "I've been so lonely without my baby, you have to tell me all about what you did with your sisters all week." You set her down on the floor and she grabs both of your hands. She tells you all about the forests and going hiking. How she beat two of the games on your switch and the homework she had to do. She talks non stop until Alex comes home, entering the dining room with three boxes of pizza. 

"Hey Mama, good to have you two back. That little one was a handful all week."

"So you've said every night when we called to check in." You say.

"What can I say? She is wild. But, if you don't end your day with messy hair, a few scratches and scrapes, and dirty feet, you aren't doing childhood right." 

"I took a bath every night before bed!" Maria tries to argue. 

"More like before passing out from exhaustion after terrorizing everyone all day." Dani teases, ruffling the little girl's hair. Maria glares at her. "I'm kidding, but you are a handful, and I'm glad the real adults are back to parent you properly." 

You and Alcina have a rough time getting Maria to go to bed that night. She insists on sleeping with you, crying when you try to get her to sleep in her own room.

"Those girls really let her run wild all week. We have our work cut out for us getting her back into a routine." Alcina sighs, hugging her sleeping youngest close to her.

"She is a good kid, once she realizes she can't do whatever she wants anymore because moms are back, she will settle down. She was also probably feeling clingy tonight because she missed us. Remember when we went out of town for a weekend when she was seven and she cried for an hour when we got back?" You kiss your wife's forehead and snuggle into the Maria sandwich. 

"I do, she wouldn't leave my side for a week. I couldn't even take a shower alone." Alcina smiles. "She was so little. We should do something special with her tomorrow."

"I'm kind of exhausted, but you are right. She would appreciate it, and I missed her."

"We could do something easy. Go to the library, get lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." You yawn. 

Maria wakes up first in the morning. You wake up when you feel the bed dip and shake as she gets up, you listen to the sound of little feet hitting the floor and padding over to the bathroom. You roll over, taking Maria's spot in bed, wrapping your arms around your wife. You are starting to drift off again when Maria climbs back into bed, wiggling herself between you and Alcina. She smiles at you.

"Good morning Mom!" 

"Good morning kiddo." You yawn and rub your eyes.

"Maria, why don't you go play in your room for a little while? Mom and Mama need a little more sleep, we promise we are going to do something special with you today, we just need a little more rest after the trip." Alcina says, sleepily. She rolls onto her back and covers her eyes with her arm.

"But-" Maria starts to protest.

"Let me rephrase that. Go play or go back to sleep. We are jetlagged and tired. If you are good, and only if you are good, we will go out and do something fun." Alcina's eyes open and she turns onto her side to look at her daughter. Her tone and expression mean business. Maria takes the hint and leaves the room. You both immediately fall asleep again. 

When you finally get up and you are ready to start the day, you and Alcina head downstairs for coffee. 

"Good morning, Mama." Daniella enters the kitchen. You set a latte in front of Alcina, who is sitting at the end of the table.

"Good morning my baby." Alcina smiles at her daughter. Dani comes up to Alcina and wraps her arms around her neck, giving her a little hug and Alcina kisses her cheek. She takes a seat next to her mother as you start steaming milk and pulling shots for another latte. 

"You want some coffee, Dan?" You ask her.

"Yes, please." She sounds like she is in a good mood, you pour her drink and see her holding her mother's hand and smiling. You raise an eyebrow as you hand Danielle the cup in your hand. 

"Dani has always been a Mama's girl. She used to be even more clingy than Maria when I would get back from trips." Alcina explains. "Alex has always been more independent, but she also has a tendency to be a little needy after being apart as well."

"What can I say? You are the best mother in the world, we miss you." Daniella says, taking a sip of the warm drink. "Plus, Maria terrorized us all week, I have never been more happy to have you back home."

"You two let her do whatever she wanted for almost a full week, I have my work cut out for me today." Alcina sighs. 

"Okay, but listen, you weren't there for those tantrums she threw. And the crying, oh my god. I don't know how you had two of us so young because I swear this week just proved to me that I don't think I want kids."

"It is okay my love," Alcina gently pinches Dani's cheek, "I don't think the world would ever be ready for a second Daniella Dimitrescu anyways. Enjoy being childfree for as long as you want. I appreciate your help this last week." Alcina gets up, putting her mug in the sink and then starts to leave, "It is nice to know that one of my kids never really grew up." She turned around and gave Dani a wink before exiting the room.

Daniella scoffs and you chuckle.

"What are you laughing at, stupid?" 

"You do tend to be a bit of a brat, Dani." You laugh as she lightly punches your shoulder. 

A few hours later, you, Alcina, and Maria are back home from the library. You decide to skip lunch and come home because Maria was starting to push both of your buttons. You heat up leftover pizza and eat in the kitchen, Maria can tell she is on thin ice and spends the whole meal trying to sweet-talk you and Alcina. Alcina is frustrated, she wants to coddle her youngest and make up for spending the week away from her, but she doesn't want to reward her bad behavior. 

"Maria, look at me." Alcina says, getting the kid's attention. "Mama wants to have a nice afternoon with you, but I need you to behave. You know how to act. I missed you and want to remind you that you are my little baby, but you have been bad for both me, and Mom."

Maria looks away, her plate of crust suddenly very interesting.

"Maria, look at me." Alcina says sternly, waiting for Maria to make eye contact with her again before she continues. "I know you missed us, and I know you had an exciting week with your sisters. But now, everyone is home and it is business as usual. I don't want to punish you. Can you prove to me that you are a good girl?" 

"Yes Mama, I understand. I'm sorry. I'll be good." Maria's little eyes water up and you feel bad, but the kid really can't just have her way all the time, especially after she had that tantrum in the library.

"Good. May I have a hug?" Alcina gets out of her chair and kneels in front of Maria. Maria practically throws herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around her neck. Alcina rubs the girl's back and holds her close, before pulling away and kissing her head. "How about, you pick out one of the books you got today, and we can go read outside since it isn't too cold." 

"Okay Mama." Maria goes to leave, but not before giving you a hug as well. You give her a little squeeze and send her on her way. 

When she is out of the room, Alcina sighs. She gets up, and settles onto your lap. You kiss her neck and rub circles on her clothed stomach, comforting her.

"I feel like I was too mean to her." Alcina says, leaning her head to the side so you have better access to her neck.

"You weren't, she was not behaving this morning, you did the right thing."

"I always feel bad when I have to be stern with my girls. She is just like little Daniella. My father always said he hoped at least one of my kids turned out as bratty as I was. I suppose having two of them has been the universe's revenge." She smiles. "I'm just sad he isn't around to tease me about it." You hold her tight. You certainly understand that feeling. 

The two of you spend the afternoon outside reading with Maria. Daniella and Alex join at some point. It is quiet, everyone is engrossed in her own book. It makes your heart happy to see the Dimitrescu ladies all together. When it starts getting dark, the five of you decide to head inside. You can smell dinner and your stomach grumbles. You hold the door for everyone, your wife lets her girls enter first and leans down to give you a kiss before she steps inside. You swoon.  
"More of that after dinner, Mrs. Dimitrescu." She whispers. 

Maria's behavior is much better at dinner. She seems to be in a better mood in general. Alex talks about what is happening at the Vineyard, Alcina sighs about all the work she has to catch up on in the morning. All in all, it was nice to spend time with everyone. You don't go back to the café for another day, and look forward to a little time alone tomorrow. You make a mental note to try to distract Maria tomorrow evening so your wife can get some time to herself.

After dinner, you and Alcina send Maria to get ready for bed, promising to tuck her in. She doesn't argue and the two of you take the opportunity to cuddle in the library, exchanging sweet kisses and words. When Maria is ready for bed, the two of you tuck her into bed. The kid falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, no need for a bedtime story tonight. You smile at your wife as she leads you back to your shared room, ready to have some fun before your own bed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, comments are appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, for the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two different sexy scenarios. Straight up lesbian sex. No plot.

You are really in for it tonight. 

You are your knees on the floor, blindfold on, hands cuffed behind your back. Alcina's stiletto is pressing against your bare sex. You want to roll your hips down on your wife's foot, you want the pressure so bad. But you know being good will be worth it.

"Such a good girl for Mommy, perhaps you deserve to be rewarded." 

"Yes please, Mommy." You are dripping wet all over her heel. 

"Very well." Her foot is gone, you want to whimper, it had been so close to where you wanted contact. Her fingers tangle into your hair and guide you upwords. You feel the soft flesh of her thighs on your cheeks and smell her arousal, you want to dive in and explore but restrain yourself. If you start before she says, you know you will be punished. "Such a good girl. I know you want a taste, don't you?"

"Yes Mommy, I want to taste your pussy so bad." You want her so badly you might burst.

"Since you are being so good, go ahead. Help yourself to Mommy's pussy." 

You don't need to be told twice. 

You go in with enthusiasm. Nuzzling your face into her neatly trimmed dark curls, until your nose hits wetness. You start licking as soon as you find her folds. 

"Such a good girl." She praises you again, starting to grind. 

"Please fuck my face, Mommy." You didn't mean to say that outloud. But, the slip up was so worth it. Her grip in your hair tightens, she starts grinding against your face even harder. 

"Oh fuck yes." She moans as you push your tongue into her cunt. You are so turned on you can't stand it. You can't even touch her, or yourself. Damn these cuffs. "Mommy knows you want to touch so bad, she knows how needy you are. Don't worry, Mommy promises it will be so worth it." She continues as you lick and suck on her cunt. "Oh such a good girl, you are so precious like this. I am going to come all over your pretty little face." You double your efforts. You feel her tremble above you, she lets out a shameless moan as she orgasms, still grinding against your face. You keep going, drinking up every bit of her sweet arousal you can, until she pulls away.

"You were so good. And you are so precious like this. I bet you would like to come wouldn't you?"

"Please Mommy." 

She pushes you down onto the floor. She places her heeled foot on your stomach and applies gentle pressure. "Mommy wants to hear you beg again." 

"Please Mommy. Please help me come. I want you to fuck me so bad. I can't stand it."

"So cute." She helps you off of the floor and onto the bed. She then pushes you onto your back, keeping your knees bent and settling herself between your legs. She brings two fingers up to your mouth, pushing them inside slowly, and you start to suck and lick the digits, "Get them nice and wet for Mommy." When she is satisfied, she brings her hand down to your other lips. She pushes the two fingers in slowly, you are so wet there is no resistance. 

"Yes Mommy." You moan as she curls her fingers. You feel the bed shift and then her hair brushes your thighs and you feel her tongue brush your clit. You gasp, rolling into her face. Her tongue and fingers work in tandem, before you know it, you are pushed over the edge in pure bliss.

One of your favorite things in the world is seeing Alcina wear your clothes. It was rare she did before, only doing so when she needed a little extra comfort, but now that you are married, you catch her wearing your hoodies, t shirts, and flannels all the time. 

You find her working in her home office one day wearing your favorite grey hoodie. 

"Hey, sexy." You knock on the frame of the open door before entering.

"Hello, my wife." She looks up from her work to flash you a smile. You walk up to her desk and give her a quick kiss. 

"This looks cute on you." You tug on one of the drawstrings. 

"Thanks, it smells like you." 

"You are too cute, babe." You make a mental note to sleep in it a few times after the next wash, knowing she takes comfort in smelling it throughout the day. 

Later, when she gets hot and discards the hoodie, you steal it back. You slip it on and pull the cotton material to your nose, taking a deep inhale. Your wife's scent mixed with yours makes you happy. It can wait another day for a wash.

After the next time you wash the hoodie, you wear it around for three days. Making sure you have it when taking naps, brewing coffee, and after sex (Alcina wants to tease you, but she knows what you are doing and is thankful). You want it to smell like you, not get dirty. When you are sure it is soaked in your scent, you fold it and place it on her vanity chair, leaving a sticky note with a heart drawn on it. 

"I want to drown in this smell, thank you my love." She says when she notices it when she gets home from work. She immediately strips out of her work clothes and slips the hoodie on. 

You give yourself a mental high five as you drink in the sight of her, laying on her stomach on top of the covers in bed, doing her work on her laptop. Wearing nothing but lacy black panties and your hoodie. A perfect view indeed. You hold back for exactly an hour before slapping her ass.  
The older woman does not look up from her work. You slap her ass again and watch the flesh jiggle, your mouth waters, and you start to grope. Your hands brush against a particularly sensitive part of her flesh and she gasps. You give her ass a little squeeze before you hook your fingers around the waistband of her panties, pulling them down. Once you have successfully slipped her panties off, you bring them up to your face for a second and inhale, before tossing them to the floor. You continue with your groping and gentle slaps.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish my love. You know how Mommy feels about being teased." She is still typing away at her computer when she says this. 

You reach into the top drawer on your side of the bed and pull out your favorite vibrator. 

"Get on your hands and knees, keep your hips raised and rest your head and arms on the bed." 

"Oh is Daddy feeling bossy today? I like it." 

You help her get into position and you settle on your own knees behind her, giving her ass one last grope before you begin licking. She gasps, caught off guard as you eat her a little...higher than usual. Anal was something the two of you have only explored briefly before. You flatten your tongue for a few licks before moving in little circles around her folds. Meanwhile, you turn on your vibrator, and bring it around to her clit. 

"Oh fuck, Daddy." Every time she calls you this, you get more turned on. In a minute, you are going to fuck her for all she is worth with one of the strap ons. You can tell she is close, and you are growing impatient. You turn up the vibrator and angle it to give better pressure to her clit, every moan that slips out of her mouth is absolute music to your ears. You keep going until your jaw gets sore, when you pull away she whines. 

"Be patient Mommy, I'll be right back." You hurry to look around for a strap on. 

"Bathroom sink. Daddy, hurry." Alcina reminds you impatiently. You hurry to the bathroom and see the purple double ended strap drying on the counter. You quickly swish a little bit of mouthwash before stripping off your clothes and grabbing the strap on. After returning to your wife in the bedroom, you dig around Alcina's bedside table for the bottle of lube and get back on the bed behind your wife again. She is waiting in the same leapfrog position you left her in. 

You lube up the short end of the toy, letting out a groan as you slide it into yourself, before you position yourself behind Alcina. 

"Give it to me good Daddy, I need your cock." She wiggles her hips a little. You take a moment to appreciate the sight before you, and then you bring your hand to her cunt. You make sure she is nice and wet (she is gushing) before you lube up the toy and slide it in. She has the other vibrator in her hand, turning it on and bringing it up to her clit as you thrust into her, starting an almost painstakingly slow rhythm. You then squirt a healthy amount of lube onto your right hand, coating your fingers in a very thick layer of it. Holding onto her hip with your dry hand, you rub the entrance of her arse.

"Tell me if you want me to stop Alci."

"Darling, I might die if you stop. Keep going, give Mommy everything you can. Fill me up." 

Reassured that she is okay with what you are doing, you slowly slide a finger inside, matching the pace you are fucking her cunt with. Alcina's free hand clutches the sheets as she adjusts to the sensation. After a few moments, she turns the vibrator off and tosses it to the side.

"Give me more, I can handle it."

"Are you sure Alci?"

"Yes, Daddy, fill me." You withdraw the finger. You apply more lube to your hand and then slowly enter her again, two fingers this time. You didn't even realize you had stopped moving your hips, you were so focused on trying to enter her gently. She lifts herself up enough to slip off your hoodie, you wait for her to settle back into position before you resume your movements. She pushes her hips back into you, trying to get more of both your fingers and the silicone cock. You speed up a little and push your hips deeper. 

"Daddy, I promise I can take more, one more finger, please." She says after she is comfortable with the stretch. You withdraw your fingers, once more lubing up before very slowly pushing into her with three fingers. You slow your movements and let her start the pace. Your breath is shallow, the sensation of how tight she is around your fingers is exquisite. She is a piece of art; hair disheveled, manicured nails gripping the sheets, taking everything you can give her. You can tell she is blushing based on how red her ears are. You would take a picture if you weren't so set on really appreciating the moment. The sight of your wife like this, not even combined with the pleasure from your end of the toy, was enough to bring you close to the edge. 

After a few minutes, Alcina comes. Sobbing into the sheets, gripping them with all of her strength. You gasp, feeling her contract around your fingers and you come right along with her, pushing the toy deep into her cunt while you ride out your own orgasm. When you come down you know you aren't even close to done. Neither is she. 

"More." She whispers. You withdraw the dildo and your fingers, lubing up the toy. You know exactly what she is asking for. She braces herself as you rub a generous amount of lube on her anus before slowly, starting to push the tip of the dildo in. You are definitely holding your breath as you slowly get it in. She lets out a deep breath when you have an inch inside. You rub a little more lube on the toy as you continue to slowly work it inside of her. 

"Alci, are you alright?" You have three inches out of five in. She just nods her head. "Alci, baby, are you sure?"

"Yes. Keep going." You add more lube and you do. After what feels like ages, you have all five inches inside of her. You rub her back gently and give her a moment to adjust. "Okay, try moving." Her voice shakes a little. You worry a little but you know if she was really uncomfortable she would tell you to stop. You wiggle your hips very slowly, removing only an inch of the toy before sliding back in. You fuck her like this for a few minutes, letting her adjust again before you slide out another inch. You do this, gently letting her adjust to how the toy feels sliding in and out of her, until you set a real pace. 

"Fuck." she starts to roll her hips. "Oh god. Fuck me." You let out a small chuckle, relieved that she is really enjoying this. "Fuck you are so deep." You wish you could see her face. "You're so fucking deep inside me. Yes. Yes. Yes." You pick up the pace, rubbing lube around her entrance and whatever bits of the toy you can get it on. You see her reach around for the vibrator she had cast aside, turning it on and bringing it back to her clit again. "Yes, my love, yes." 

You really don't know how long you two are at it before one of you comes. She is first though, losing herself in her orgasm, you follow her right over the edge, wrapping your arms around her hips and hugging her close, riding out your own toe-curling waves of pleasure. Both of you come to a still, catching your breaths, before you very slowly and gently pull the toy out of her and then yourself. She gingerly sits up, you massage her shoulders and wrap an arm around her waist to hug her close. 

"Alci, I love you. Are you okay?" You kiss her neck.

"Uh-huh. Oh yes. Just a little spent. Can we take a shower?" She whispers

"Of course, whatever you need." You get off the bed and help her stand, enveloping her in a tight hug. She snuggles into you, basking in the affection. You spend the rest of the night spoiling her in after care and gentle love making. 

Feeling a little clingy after such an intimate night, she wears your hoodie everywhere for the next three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, hope this chapter was good.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family fluff but also plot

It has been five months since the wedding. Five months of domestic bliss with Alcina. And the girls of course.

It is a night off for you and Alcina. Neither of you have anything to do tomorrow and you are spending time enjoying some quiet time together in the library, reading and splitting a bottle of red. Maria went to bed an hour ago, the two of you were probably going to follow suit after you finished the bottle. You hear a knock on the open door and the sound of someone clearing their throat. You and Alcina both look up from your books to see Daniella in the doorway.

"What's up Dan?" You ask, Daniella walks over to you and sits next to her mother.

"Alex sent me a text, she told me to come here and wait with you two? She said she has something for us." 

You and Alcina both check your phones, sure enough you both have a message from Alex saying to wait in the library. Weird. A few moments later, Alex comes into the room. A small box in her hand. 

"Hey everyone. So...you are probably wondering why I have asked you to wait for me." 

"Uh, yeah a little, you weirdo." Daniella says. 

"What is it darling? Is everything alright?" Alcina has a look of concern on her face but Alex just shrugs a little. 

"I uh, have something, I wanted you to have." Alex hands Alcina the box. You and Dani look at each other, eyebrows raised. "Well, I really want you to open it…it is for everyone but I want you to do the honors."

Your wife looks a little skeptical, but takes the small white box from her daughter, slowly lifting the lid off. Alcina holds her breath, her hands shaking a little bit. 

"Alexandra…are you?" Alcina's voice is barely above a whisper. 

"Yes Mama." Alex answers. Alcina chuckles a little, passing you the box. Tears are rolling down her face as she stands up and pulls Alex into her arms. Dani scoots next to you and you both look inside. A little pregnancy test with a little pink plus sign faces up at you.

"Alex! Oh my god!" You don't really know how to react. 

"A part of me wants to call you an idiot, but I also want to congratulate you." Daniella says. Alex starts to cry a little. 

"I know, Matt and I uh did something dumb after the break up and now I have this. But it is okay, I am excited and he is going to do whatever he can to be in the kid's life." She says, tears running down her face. "Sorry, hormones." Alcina wipes her tears away from her daughter's eyes, cooing and bringing her in for another tight hug.

"How far along are you?" You ask. Alex pulls away from her mother and flashes a genuine smile. Pulling an envelope out of her pocket and passing it to her mother. "Eight weeks." 

Alcina steps back, gently lifting the flap and pulling out a small glossy piece of paper. Her smile widens, you look over her shoulder and see the sonogram of the little bean shaped fetus.

"Oh Alexandra." Alcina starts to cry a little, Alex takes her mother's hand and places it on her stomach.

"Come here idiot." Daniella wraps her arm around her sister, giving her a tight hug. 

"I am really scared, especially since Matt and I aren't getting back together. But, I know this baby is going to have two wonderful grandmothers and two wonderful aunts to take care of them." Alex says, sniffling a little. 

"Awh Alex, we will do everything we can to support you through all of it. We love you." You also wrap your arms around Alex so she is sandwiched in between you and Dani. 

You discuss when and how to tell Maria.  
Her 11th birthday just passed and Alcina had wanted to wait one more year before explaining 'the birds and the bees' to her, but with Alex pregnant that talk was coming a little sooner than expected. Alex wanted to be the one to tell her she was pregnant, of course, and give her the news she was going to be an auntie. The plan was for Alcina to go ahead and have the talk, and then, Alex would announce it to the youngest member of Team Dimitrescu.

Alcina had picked Maria up from school early two days later. She had put together a powerpoint and everything. You are working that afternoon, a little relieved to be missing the awkward parenting milestone. 

Alci and Maria come meet you at the café, you are waiting outside at a table for them with a few frappes and pastries.

"How did it go?" You ask as they sit down.

"It was gross." Maria sticks out her tongue. 

You chuckle and Alcina sighs.

"We had a million questions and we learned a lot. From how babies are made, to periods, and all of the in betweens." Alcina pinches her eyebrow as she takes a long sip of her drink.

"I was made in a petri dish and put inside of Mama's uterus." Maria says nonchalantly. You give a genuine laugh, what a silly kid.

Later that night, at the dinner table, Alex tells Maria she is having a baby.

"So, Mar-Mar, guess what." Alex says, taking her little sister's hand.

"What is it sissy?" 

"You are going to be an Auntie!!" She squeezes her hand.

"Why?" Maria asks.

"Because I am pregnant! I have a baby growing inside of me." She smiles brightly. Maria spits out her drink.

"You had sex?! You let someone stick their penis inside of you??? You didn't use protection???!!!!" 

You and Daniella laugh. Tears running down your face, stomach cramping, ugly laugh. Alcina puts her head in her hands and Alex is speechless. The next hour is spent answering more questions from the eleven year old. 

When you and Alcina are in your room later, you give her a massage. 

"I spent hours explaining how the body works to her. I explained what happens during puberty. What a period is. I explained how to have sex. I gave a demonstration on a banana on how to unroll a condom. Brought out diagrams. She had a billion questions. This was exactly why I wanted to wait until she was just a little older. She even asked if you and I have sex, and if Dani and Amy have sex. So I had to go into the spectrum of gender and sexuality. It was such a long and detailed conversation." She sighs, resting her head in her arms as you work out the knots in her lower back.

"I believe it, and I bet parts of it were awkward and embarrassing. But really, we can't help the fact that Alex is having a baby." 

"I know, and I am very excited. Today was just….not ideal." She sighs.

"I understand babe, but think about how exciting a baby will be!!" You try to comfort her.

"Oh my gosh, darling! I've never asked!!" She rolls over and sits up suddenly, throwing her arms around your neck. "My love, do you want children?"

You are thrown off guard by this question. You scoot closer to her, pulling her into your lap.

"Well, I've thought about it before, but I think I am happy adopting Maria and when Alex has her kid I'm sure I will get plenty of baby-time in. What about you? I mean, obviously you had three of them...but, do you want another?" You rub her legs with one hand, your free arm around her back to support her. 

"Darling, I mean, I have the three girls. I love watching you raise Maria with me, if you wanted a baby we could figure something out, but there are certain...freedoms...we would lose if we had our own baby." 

"Yea…at least three times a day for hours kind of freedom…" You consider. The sex is very nice. "So, that is a no?"

"I think so, unless you change your mind." 

"I think we will be dope grandmothers, but for now I am happy with Maria." You both let out a sigh of relief. "Do we know what is going on with Matthew?"

"I was going to ask you, did you talk to him today? I saw him this morning and through the window this afternoon." Her eyebrows furrow.

"He spent the day avoiding me. I think he is afraid I will be mad at him." You shrug. "Alex will tell us exactly what is going on soon enough, and if he up and abandons us, then so be it. She doesn't need him and that baby will be so loved and supported." 

"Alex is so much like me, I know she is independent and will be set on being a good mother no matter what. But, I don't want him to hurt her again."

"I feel kind of guilty, for introducing them." You admit.

"Well don't. You shouldn't. They are adults, plus you had no idea this would happen. I mean, look at how long Dani and Amy have been together." She comforts you, giving you a kiss on the cheek. "Let's talk about baby stuff again, I'm going to find the photo albums. I am so excited to put together the nursery!" She gets up and goes to dig around the closet. She brings out three keepsake boxes and a photo album, setting them down gently on the bed as she sits down on her side. You hear a knock on the door as she opens the first keepsake box labeled 'Alexandra'.

"Come in." You both say at the same time.

"Sorry, it's just me." Alex says, slowly opening the door, you can tell she has been crying. "I got lonely."

"Oh my baby, come here." Alcina scoots over to the middle, setting up pillows and patting the spot she had been sitting in. "Make yourself comfortable, Mama will take care of you." She wraps an arm around her and the twenty-six year old cuddles into her mother's side.

"Do you need anything, Alex, like can I get you some water or something?" You have no idea what to do for your friend (should you call her your step-daughter?). 

"No, I might have to go to the bathroom and puke again in a bit though. What are you guys looking at?" 

"I just found your baby books! And the photo album with all the pictures of you and Daniella when you were tiny!" Alcina says excitedly.

"Oh yay, wholesome baby stuff." You guys spend two hours looking through baby things, Alex seems comforted by the positive energy and forgets about the stressful dinner. She does get up to throw up a few times, turns out morning sickness can happen any time. She starts to fall asleep, both you and Alcina tell her it is fine if she sleeps in the bed, you even offer to crash in another room if she wants to be close to her mother, but she declines. She gives both you and Alci hugs and leaves for her own room.

"My darling, I will be right back. I just want to make sure she is really alright." 

"Go for it, I'll be fine. Do whatever you need to do." She smiles at you when you say this.

"You are the best wife." She gives you a quick kiss and leaves the room. She is gone for a while, you end up turning the lights off and going to sleep. She quietly comes back to your room sometime later. You wake up when the bed shifts, feeling her wrap an arm around your middle while she spoons you from behind.

"Hey, everything alight?" You sleepily ask. 

"Everything is fine, she just needed to cry and needed a little coddling after. Poor girl. I chose to have each of my girls alone. My pregnancies were carefully planned out. She is very excited to be a mother but the unexpectancy of it has made her very stressed. She doesn't know what Matthew is going to do either. It took me a while to reassure her that both she and the baby will be looked after." Alcina tells you, then she places a kiss on your neck. "I love you. Thank you for being here." 

You turn around and wrap an arm around her too, kissing her nose before nuzzling your face into the crook of her neck. "I love you too Alci, and I love the girls. I will always be here for all of you." She kisses your forehead and both of you drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot/drama

2 am your alarm goes off. You sigh, Alcina tells you to get ready for work. You get to the café, waiting in your car for Matthew to arrive. He shows up, unlocks the doors, and the two of you begin setting up shop. The store still isn't open for another fifteen minutes, but the two of you are finished with most of the opening tasks. You decide to get started on brewing a few batches of dark and medium roast drip coffee so you don't have to worry about it later. 

After you hit the "brew" button on both drip brewers, you turn around to assign a till to yourself and ring up your own drink. Only, the café isn't empty. You hadn't heard anyone come in over the sound of the coffee grinder. Not only that but the doors should have been locked. In front of you is an elderly woman in a wheelchair, her face looks very familiar but there is no way you have ever met her before.

"Oh, uh, good morning. I'm sorry we aren't open-" You start. She holds up a hand to stop you.

"I am aware, I am not here for coffee." She locks eyes with you. Bright golden irises seem to be staring into your soul. You instantly realize who this is. Oh no.

You let out a gasp, frozen in your spot. 

"I believe you already know who I am. But let me introduce myself. I am Miranda Dimitrescu, but you may refer to me as Madame." She looks you over for a good moment. "Alcina always had such tacky taste. I am appalled she would not only marry a woman, but such a bum as well. Disgusting. She will suffer for her hedonistic lifestyle when she is in Hell. The heretic." 

You feel sick, but then you hear the back of the house door swing open, and Matt is talking to you about the new shipment of cups coming in. 

"Hey, there are some really cool colors in the upcoming season, check it out." He has his phone in his hand, he looks up to show you but sees the elderly woman. "Oh, ma'am, I'm sorry but we aren't open right now, I'm afraid you will have to leave." She glares at him and he shivers but presses on. He sees how shaken up you are and places a hand to your shoulder. "Go sit in the back." He whispers to you. 

He doesn't have to tell you twice. You quickly make your way to the back and open your locker to dig your phone out of your backpack, sitting down at the office chair in front of the computer desk. Your hands shake and everything is a little blurry as you call your wife. She answers on the third ring.

"Darling?" She immediately sounds concerned. "My love, are you okay?" 

You close your eyes and take a deep inhale, the sound of your wife's voice comforts you. 

"Alci, she showed up at my work. I- I didn't realize who she was at first, we aren't even open for a few more minutes. But I turned around and she was just sitting there." You don't elaborate who 'she' is, and you don't need to. There is silence on the other end for a moment. "Alci?" 

"My dear, I will be right there in a few moments. I love you." 

"I love you too. Be safe." and she hangs up. You are still shaking a little. Matt comes back, passing you a cup of water. 

"Oh my god, dude, are you okay? You look super pale. That old lady was creepy. She left after I threatened to call the cops." You feel like you are going to puke, you guess he can tell because he hands you the tiny trash can that is kept by the dish sink. "Do you want me to call your wife?"

You just shake your head 'no' and start heaving over the can. 

"Ok, just throw it up, it is okay. I'm going to try to find someone else to come in, go ahead and clock out for me. Just sit and chill back here." He gives you a pat on the shoulder before leaving to the front. 

A few minutes later, you have the can tucked under the desk, your head is resting in your hands while you come down from your panic attack. The door swings open again, but instead of Matt it is Alci. 

"Darling!" She approaches the chair, you stand up and throw yourself into her arms. She holds you tight. "I am so so sorry." She pulls away from you. "Where is your bag?" You point to an unlocked locker and she opens it, taking your backpack out and slinging it around one of her shoulders before she takes your hand and leads you to the front. On top of the pastry case sits a black cold brew and a chocolate croissant with your name written on the pastry bag.

"Thank you Matthew, I've got her. We will come back for her car later." Alcina says passing you your coffee and holding your pastry with her free hand.

"It is all good, be safe ladies." He waves you off.

Alcina opens the passenger side door of her car for you, letting you sit before handing you your food. Then she opens the trunk and tosses your backpack in, before making her way to the drivers side. As she opens the door, a white car pulls in front of the car, blocking you in. "Fuck." You hear her say. 

The tinted window of the passenger's side rolls down. Miranda Dimitrescu's face looks at you and you see Heisinberg in the driver's seat. 

"Alcina."

"Mother. You know you are supposed to stay away."

"I heard you married a woman. You scum. I wanted to get a look at her. What a young thing, she must be around your bastard daughters ages. You must have corrupted her. I also heard Alexandra was pregnant out of wedlock, and that bumbling idiot in there must be the father. Like mother, like child. I suppose I should blame your father for spoiling you." 

"Mother, Heis, you know very well you are not welcome around me or my family. That includes my wife and Matthew. And I know that you know you are breaking your restraining order right now, the café has cameras. Now leave."

"Very well Alcina. What a shame how you turned out." The window rolls up and the car goes to leave, but the cops roll up, surrounding them. 

"I told Matthew to call them. I knew she would try to speak to me." Alcina says, sitting on the driver's side. "She will not get away with what she pulled today." You place your hand on her thigh and she looks at you, her eyes are watery and you can tell she is not okay. She leans toward you, and you place a hand on her cheek while you lean in to kiss her.

The two of you talk to the police for hours. Matthew even lets them in the back to view the security footage. Alcina, turns out, had recorded the encounter on her phone as well. With all the evidence, they are able to make an arrest for a few different things. Breaking and entering, Matt had locked the doors but there is footage of Heisinberg picking the lock. Harassment, based on the footage (also, the in store security camera records audio) from inside the café. Another harassment charge, from where she and Heis blocked you and Alcina into the parking lot. And a final charge for both of them breaking their restraining orders. It was a long morning, but it looks like Mother Miranda and Heisinberg are going away for a long time. After all the police statements are taken and you and Alcina are free to go, it is maybe ten in the morning now.

Alex and Dani are waiting in the kitchen for you two. Alex stands up, her small baby bump is a little noticeable now, and she wraps her arms around her mother, sobbing into her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, I was so worried, and these stupid hormones." She cries while Alcina rubs her back. 

"It is okay love. They are gone." 

The rest of the afternoon is spent around the castle, recovering from the drama. 

The court stuff drags out for weeks. You and Alcina felt bad about pressing charges, but they both got three years prison time and a fine for violating Alcina's restraining order. The café did press charges against Heisenberg for breaking and entering, he was charged for a year of prison time and a fine. 

You sit at Alcina's desk in her home office, filling out civil non-contact orders against Heisenberg and Miranda. Her hand is on your shoulder as she helps you fill out the paperwork. In five days you go back to court to hopefully change the order from "temporary" to "permanent". Based on all the evidence there should be no problem there. You submit the paper and close the laptop. Alcina pushes the rolling chair back a little and straddles your lap. You place your hands on her hips and she leans down for a brief kiss. She then takes your left hand, bringing it to her lips as she places a gentle kiss on your wedding band before placing your hand on her chest. You mirror her actions, kissing her ring and placing her hand on your chest, and you lean forward to rest your forehead against hers.

"To love and to cherish." She whispers.

"Thereto I plight thee my troth." You whisper back. She kisses you again, and you let her take whatever she needs from you as she deepens the kiss and starts to unbutton your shirt, reminding her that you are in this, with her, for better or worse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot

The dark cloud from the stress and drama caused by Mother Miranda doesn't loom over everyone for long. Alex has so many appointments to go to for the baby that no one has time to dwell on it. Alcina attends every appointment with her daughter as her first trimester ends and the second one begins. 

"When do we find out the gender?" You ask the two women in the kitchen one morning. You made coffee for your wife and yourself, and a nice hot cocoa for Alex.

"Next week!" Alex says excitedly. "The nuchal translucency exam is this afternoon." 

"This is so exciting Alexandra. I can't wait for the baby to get here." Alcina smiles fondly at her daughter. 

When the two women get home in the afternoon they are very happy to announce that the baby seems to be perfectly healthy.

You, Alcina, Maria, and Alex go on a walk around the castle grounds before dinner. Maria holds Alex's hand and they walk ahead of you and Alci. 

"Do you want a niece or a nephew Mar-Mar?" Alex asks the little girl.

"I don't care, and Mama said gender is a wide spectrum."

"That is a fair point kid. Well, what kind of name should I give them?"

"Oh let me name it…..Bagel!!!" You all get a good laugh out of the kid's suggestion.

"Alright, I'll keep it on the back burner." Alex ruffles the kid's hair. 

"Hey, if Alex is getting a baby, can I get a puppy?" Maria turns to look back at Alcina.

You gasp and smile, "YES! Alci, please!" 

"No, no, no." She shakes her head. "First of all, Alex is not 'getting' a baby, she is having one. Second, a dog would be so hard to train." 

"Yea good luck trying to convince her, do you know how many times Dani and I have brought up the 'puppy' conversation? We even made a five hour presentation once." Alex says.

"Oh come on, Alci please?" You are literally begging. "Think of how cute a puppy would be." 

"No." 

"Okay, but what about a lizard?" You wiggle your eyebrows. The rest of the walk is spent throwing around pet ideas to Alcina, who declines each of them but gets a good laugh out of the effort. 

"Why would I need another pet when I have one already?" She asks later that night in your room. You are on your knees while she sits on her vanity chair, her hands in your hair. "Now be a good girl for Mommy and put that mouth to work." And you eagerly show her that you are indeed, a good pet. 

You and Dani both work the day Alex finds out the gender. Maria has school that day so Alcina is the only one who can go with her. Their appointment is at two, so they swing by to see you before leaving.

"Oh, uh, hey Alex." Matt awkwardly greets his ex at the register. "So uh, we find out the gender soon?" Oh god this is so awkward. 

"Yes, today actually." Alex looks at him impatiently. 

"Matthew, we really are in a hurry to get to the appointment. I'll have an iced chai and whatever Alex wants." Alcina interrupts the awkward conversation. You start on your wife's drink as Alex looks over the menu.

"I want a uhhh decaf iced coffee, with sweet cream, and vanilla." You pass Alcina her drink and shoo Matt away from the register. 

"I don't know why you are trying to pay Alci when you already know I won't let you." You give your wife a wink and pull out your wallet from your back pocket, giving the girls your employee discount before paying the remaining balance with your tips.

"My love, really, save your money." You ignore her and go to make Alex's decaf. She has been craving sugar so you add a few extra pumps of vanilla to her cup before adding the coffee, sweet cream, and ice. "Here ya go Alex. Be safe ladies, I'll pick Maria up from school." Your wife blows you a kiss and leaves with her hand on her daughter's shoulder. 

"So uh, is she doing any kind of gender reveal?" Matt asks, while he pretends to be interested in cleaning the counter.

"Oh Matt. What is your plan dude?" You cross your arms and sigh at him. He looks defeated and just shrugs.

"I want to be there but I don't feel ready. And there is no way Alex is going to take me back after what I did… but, I dunno, I want to try to be there for my kid." Matt confesses, wiping his watery eyes with the back of his hand.

"I know it is scary man, but Alex and the baby both deserve your all if you are going to try. You can't just be a 'sort of' dad. Either you are there or you aren't, and you haven't really done anything to help with the pregnancy. Maybe you should ask if she needs anything or try to go to an appointment with her." He closes his eyes as you speak, you care about the guy as a friend but Alex is your family and you are kind of sick of the way he is acting. "Anyways, just something to consider." 

"Yea…" 

The air is tense for the rest of the shift. At two you clock out and sit outside with a book and a cup of tea, killing time until Maria gets out of school. When the alarm you set reminding you to leave goes off, you get in your car and grab the kid from school. Alcina and Alex are still gone by the time the two of you get home. You check your phone and see a message from 'Wifey *heart emoji*'.

'We will be home a little later. Promise the wait will be worth it ;^)' 

You pass the time by helping Maria with her math homework in the kitchen. Dani comes home, sitting down at the table with you guys.

"Alex just texted me they are on their way back, how do you think it went?"

"Honestly, it probably went fine. You know how Alci likes to be dramatic, they were probably scheming how they want to reveal the gender." You know your wife has been almost more excited than Alex about this appointment.

A few minutes later, you hear the back door open. You get up from the table, leaving Maria and Alex to work on a particularly frustrating subtraction problem. Alex greets you, a tray of cupcakes in her hand. She smiles and winks, taking the tray to the kitchen. Alcina enters after another moment, her eyes light up when she sees you and you hurry to greet her with a less than chaste kiss, pushing her against the door.

"Darling, you know I love to be greeted like this, but we will have to pick this up later." She says, putting a hand on your chest and gently pushing you away. You blush, a little embarrassed that you got so carried away, but quickly recover when she kisses your cheek and takes your hand. She leads you to the kitchen, pulling a chair out at the table and gesturing for you to sit. Alex sets out five small plates with cupcakes on them.

"So, I insisted on surprising Mom, she waited in the car for the appointment and I think if I keep her waiting any longer she will die." 

"Can you blame me? My first grandchild, and I have been to most of the appointments." Alcina sighs, taking the seat between you and Maria. Maria is eyeing her cupcake, caring less about what color it will reveal and more focused on the treat in front of her.

"We just have to wait for Matthew, I asked him if he wanted to be here for this and he said he did. He should arrive soon." Alex sounds nervous. You guess you might have broken through to the guy after all.

"What, he is suddenly interested in taking responsibility for his actions?" Dani scoffs. You and Alcina shoot her a glare and Alex takes a deep breath.

"I know..but, I want to give him a chance to be involved." As she said this there is a knocking on the back door and Alex leaves to answer it. When Alex comes back in the room, Matthew is beside her.

"Uh hi." He gives a small wave.

"Hey dumbass." Dani greets him as he takes the chair next to her. "I should punch you or something, but I'll try to keep it civil until after this is over." 

"Appreciated." He says as Alex sets a sixth plate in front of him. 

"Okay so...I know these things are silly but uhh go ahead." Alex awkwardly leans against the counter and waits for everyone to take a bite of their cupcakes.

Maria doesn't hesitate, biting in without really looking at it. You chuckle, typical for her to only care about the treat.

You raise your cupcake up to Alcina's in a little toast, making her smile, before you both take a bite at the same time. Purple. What does purple mean? Girl? You look over at Alcina's, her's is also purple. At this point, Dani and Matt have also bit into theirs, everyone looks at Alex, confused (except Maria who is killing her cupcake). 

Alex has a, what can only be described as dorky, grin on her face as she presents her latest sonogram. Two bean shapes. Twins. Alcina takes the sonogram from her, her hands are shaking.

"WHAT?" Dani shouts. 

"Yea, I found out I was having twins at the last appointment, I thought it would be fun to tell everyone at the reveal."

"Okay, but what is purple supposed to mean? girl?" Alex nods her head yes at your question. 

"Both." Alex winks,."One boy and one girl."

You look at your wife who seems to be about to burst with excitement. You look at Matt, who just looks like he has just seen a ghost. Alcina stands up, bringing her oldest in for a hug and handing her the sonograms back.

"What do you think Ree?" She moves to crouch in front of her youngest. "You are going to have a niece and a nephew to play with." Maria just shrugs. Alcina gives the girl a kiss on the forehead. 

Matthew remains quiet while you all talk about how excited you are. Alcina excuses herself and taps him on the shoulder, before taking Alex's hand and leaving the room. He gets up and follows them, leaving you and the other two girls alone in the kitchen.

"Well, my want to punch him in the face grows stronger by the second." Dani looks pissed.

"I spoke to him at work today. I told him he either needed to be here for Alex and the kid or leave us alone because they deserve someone who isn't going to be a half assed father, regardless of whether or not they are together. You think I overstepped?" 

"No, he needed to hear that, and you are right. Did he say anything?" 

"Not really, just kind of seemed sad about the break up...you don't think he just showed up to try to get Alex back do you?"

"Oh I have no idea. But he doesn't deserve her after what he did…"

"Hey, can I have another cupcake?" Maria interrupts.

You ruffle her hair. "No. We still need dinner. How about I whip something up?" You usually order take-out on the staff's days off, but cooking might be a welcome distraction. 

Dani scoffs. "You? Cook? Okay Master Chef, lets see what you can do in the kitchen."

"Hey, I'll have you know I cooked for myself for years." You say, throwing open the fridge and looking over your options. "Turn on some music." Dani rolls her eyes and gets up to turn on the bluetooth speaker by the stove. You get started on chopping a head of broccoli and heating some oil in a pan. You found a few sirloins in the fridge so you slice it into strips and throw it in the pan with ginger, sesame oil, and soy sauce, letting it brown before you add the broccoli and cover the pan with a lid. The food is ready to serve but Alcina and Alex are still gone. You start to wonder if you should go check on them. 

"Should I go find Mama?" Maria asks, putting her homework away in her backpack.

"I don't know honey, let's give it another minute. Did Dani check over your work before you put it away?"

"I did, Mom." Dani says sarcastically. You just roll your eyes and plate the food. Maria and Dani help set the table. At this point, you look over at Alex and give her a nod. She leaves the room and you have Maria help you clean up the mess you made from the prep work. Dani returns with Alcina. 

"Alex will be along in a few. Maria, go wash up for dinner." Alcina says as she wraps her arms around you from behind, resting her chin on the top of your head. You set down the dish you are washing and lean back into her. "I made them talk things out, I want them to be on the same page for the sake of the babies. Alex just needs a moment alone." 

"Is she okay?" You ask.

"Yes. I think Matthew is going to step up and be more involved. Things are a little more complicated now though."

"Because she is having twins?"

"No. Because he also got the other girl pregnant." You are shocked.

"Oh my god." 

"Yea." 

"I'm going to kill him." Dani says, cracking open a bottle of wine. "Bail me out of prison." 

"Now Daniella, you know I raised you to not get caught." 

Maria and Alex enter the kitchen hand in hand. You can tell Alex has been crying, her eyes are red and puffy. Maria pulls out a chair for her sister before taking the seat next to her. You pass out plates of food as everyone takes a seat. Everyone is quiet for a while. You are kind of pissed that Matt showed up, today should have been special for Alex. Maria tries to lighten the mood.

"So, one baby can be Bagel and the other can be Muffin." 

Alex gives a genuine smile, and everyone is back on the topic of lighthearted baby things. Good job Mar. 

Maria, sensing something is off, spends all night clinging to Alex. She even insists that Alex tuck her in and tell her a story instead of you or Alci. Alex falls asleep in her little sister's bed, cuddling her close. Daniella heads to her room after dinner, deciding she is going to pack a small bag and head to bed. She plans on getting up early to visit Amy in the morning. 

You can tell Alcina is upset, and that upsets you. She found out she was going to be a grandmother to two little babies, by all accounts she should be ecstatic right now. But she is resigned and quiet. After all the kids have left the kitchen, she lets out a deep sigh and she rubs her face. You get out of your chair and walk behind her. You place your hands on her shoulders and start to rub. You feel a giant knot in her neck and gently begin kneading it away. She relaxes into your touch and you continue massaging away the tension. When you are satisfied that you worked out her shoulder knots, you pull her chair away from the table and kneel to the ground. You slip her shoes off and massage up her left leg calf, when you reach the top of her thigh highs, you roll them down her leg and massage up her calf and shins, down to her foot where you begin working out the stress in her heel and ankle, then her sole and toes. You mirror your actions with her right leg, she lets out small sighs and quiet moans as you try to melt away the stiffness. You ball up her stockings and stick them in your pocket and pass her the heels you removed, before you gather her in your arms and carry her up to your room in bridal style.

When you reach the bedroom, she helps you open the door. You gently kick the door closed behind you and set her down on the bed. You start to step away, planning to draw her a bath, but she clutches your shirt.

"Please don't leave me." Her voice cracks and your heart breaks. You place your hand over hers.

"Never, Alci. I was just going to run a bath." She just nods and you lean down, pressing your forehead against hers. "Hey, it is going to be okay." 

"I know, I just hate that my baby got hurt. I never want to hurt you like that. I would never cheat on you."

"Alci, I promise to always be loyal to you. I love you with all of my heart. There could never be another. I will be here, always." You promise, kissing her nose. 

"You said you were going to draw a bath?" She asks, rubbing her nose against yours.

"Yes, I think it will be good for you to relax." You say, putting your hands on her shoulders and gently massaging them again.

"Will you join me?" 

"Of course Alci." Your wife finally lets go, you briefly kiss her lips before leaving for the bathroom. You run some hot water, adding lavender oil and epsom salt. You sit on the deck of the marble drop-in tub and watch the water fill. You feel two arms circle around your shoulders and a soft pair of lips gently press kisses on your neck. You turn to look at her and gently kiss her. She is very beautiful and very naked. She tugs on your open flannel, pulling the sleeves off of your arms and tossing it to the ground behind her, before she starts pulling your t-shirt up, you help her, discarding it and your bra on the tile floor. You stand and finish stripping the rest of your clothes off. Alcina sits on the deck now, she puts her hands on your hips and draws you close, placing open mouthed kisses on your stomach as you stand in front of her.

"Alci, the bath water." You gasp. You want her to continue, but you also want her to decompress a little more and know the bath will help both of you feel more relaxed. You reach over her and turn off the water, then you offer her your hand and help her into the bath. She lets out a deep sigh as she settles into the hot water. 

"This was a very good idea my love." You smile and admire her for a moment, reaching a hand to her face and tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "Are you going to join me?" 

"Yes baby, I am just admiring my lovely wife for a moment." She scoots over and you slowly step into the tub and settle next to her. You and your wife spend an hour soaking in relative silence, just enjoying each other's company. When you are pruny, you stand, carefully getting out and helping your wife stand up. You offer her a towel, and help her step out, before grabbing your own towel and drying off. You turn to face her, her towel lays on the floor and she reaches for yours, untying the front and letting it drop. She cups your face and leans down to give you a deep kiss. You stand on your tiptoes and kiss her back with abandon.

She leads you back to the bedroom, pushing you down on the bed and straddling your lap. She lowers a hand between your thighs and leans down to kiss you, dipping her fingers between your folds. You mirror her movement and bring your own hand to hers. The two of you start a rhythm, rubbing circles around bundles of nerves and dipping fingers between folds. Taking and giving. Alcina grinds slowly. 

You are struck with an idea, wanting to feel even closer.

"Alci, let me move my leg." She removes her hand and you position yourself underneath her so her sex can rub against yours. You roll your hips up and she lets out a small moan, grinding down into you. The pressure slowly starts to build as you scissor each other, but you still take your time. Tonight is more about reassurance and less about getting each other off. Alcina lets out a small moan, shaking above you as waves of pleasure slowly wash over her. The sight of your wife coming pushes you over the edge as she grinds down into you again, and when you come down you continue to roll into each other, starting the build up all over again. 

The pattern continues until, spent and blissed out, she lays down on top of you. She nuzzles her face in the crook of your neck and cries. You rub circles around her back and run your fingers through her hair, whispering soft reassurances. When she is done she lifts her face to meet yours, you cup her cheeks and wipe away her tears as you meet her for a soft kiss. 

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Don't thank me, you are my wife. I am supposed to take care of you." You say, brushing strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, thank you for being my wife and for taking such good care of my heart." She says, leaning in for another kiss.

"Always. It is the greatest gift anyone has ever given to me." 

Alcina sneaks a hand between your legs to show you just how much she appreciates you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a few days, been distracted this week. Hope you enjoy!!

You've mentioned it before, but you will mention it again. Alcina is fucking hot in a pencil skirt. You try to be on your best behavior and keep your hands to yourself. She is teaching a wine tasting class at the vineyard today and asked you to attend. Of course you said yes, you loved seeing your wife in her element. But you also loved seeing your wife in that black pencil skirt and white button up blouse, especially with those black stilettos, with her hair tucked neatly in a side bun. Oh it is so tempting. You'll beg her to step on you with those red bottoms later (the thought of those shoes digging into your stomach makes your mouth water, you wonder if it would be more rewarding to misbehave a little instead of being her good girl today). 

She is currently going over the differences in primary, secondary, and tertiary aromas with the small group of couples that signed up for the class. You comb your own hair back with your fingers, trying very hard to listen to what she is explaining and not how her curves look in that outfit. When you finally get to the actual tasting, each couple gets a flight to share. She sits with you, sipping from your small wine glass. The red lipstick imprint she leaves on the rim of the glass makes your knees weak. She is saying something to you, but you can't focus on anything but the hand she has resting on your forearm and the tiny bit of cleavage you can see. 

She puts a finger under your chin and lifts it up, demanding your attention."Darling, you seem distracted." Her eyes glimmer and she smirks a little bit. 

"Oh, yea, sorry Alci." You blush, caught red handed. 

"I do wonder what could be more interesting than the wine class." She teases.

"The woman teaching it." You smile, resting your hand on top of her leg. 

"Be a good girl, the class is almost over. Then we can sneak away for a little fun." She leans forward to whisper in your ear, then gives you a kiss on the cheek. You know she absolutely left a lipstick imprint, especially by the way she gently turns your face to the side and smiles. Admiring her work, marking what is hers. 

A man sitting with his wife at the picnic table behind you coughs, Alcina looks less than pleased to be interrupted. He doesn't look too happy either but his wife says something to him and he calms down. You are still ready to go. If anyone said anything homophobic to you or especially your wife you would fight them. Alcina places a hand on your shoulder and gives you a light squeeze, silently telling you to relax. She had everything under control.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Reiter, I see you have finished your flight. Now, let's take a look at those notes you took on each glass." 

She wraps the class up, the Reiter's leave last, you can tell the husband wants to say something but his wife hurries him along. You let out a sigh of relief, watching as the couples head back inside of the winery. 

"Come my love, let's go." Alcina offers you her hand and you take it, lacing your fingers together and heading back to her office. She locks the door and you lean against her desk. She smiles wickedly at you and tugs at the top of your button up.  
"You were very distracted during my class." She teases.

"I'll admit, I was. You just look so...tempting in that outfit. I had a hard time keeping it together." You bite your bottom lip and she chuckles softly. 

"Should I punish you for being naughty?" She whispers in your ear before nibbling your lobe.

"Oh I am such a bad girl Mommy, you just might have to." Your hands rest on her lower back, creeping lower. She giggles when you grope her ass. Then, when you give it a light slap, she lets out a low growl and hurries to unbutton your shirt, placing kisses on your neck and clavicle. Her hands wander down your stomach and down to your jeans where she unhooks the belt and button and unzips the teeth. She slowly creeps one hand down the front of your boy shorts and teases your lips. She bites your neck and holds your hip still with her free hand as she dips two fingers inside of you. You throw your head back and grip onto the fabric of her blouse.

"Oh fuck yes, Alci." your breaths are coming out hard as she shallowly pumps her fingers inside of you and rubs your clit. 

"So precious." She says against your neck before nibbling hard enough to leave a small bruise. You are in pure bliss, your wife knows exactly how to bring you to the edge, and you know she is delighting in it. "My sweet wife." 

"You fuck me so good Alci." You whimper, you feel her smile against your neck as she licks the last mark she left. "God you know how to drive me mad." 

"Of course darling, Mommy has paid a lot of attention to your body over the past six years. She knows what you like." She curls her fingers inside your and then scissors them apart as she drags them out just a little, before pushing back in and curling them again. You lower your hands to push down your pants a little, giving her easier access, before you tangle one hand in her hair, messing up that neat little bun, and gripping the edge of her desk with the other. You are right on the edge when she stops. You could actually cry as she withdraws her hand and pulls your pants back up, redoing the button and belt. 

She places one last kiss on your neck before going in to briefly kiss your lips and pull away.

"You did say you needed to be punished." She winks, bringing her fingers up to her mouth and sucking them clean. She shivers a little and smiles wickedly, "Delicious, as always." She once went on for an hour about how much she loved tasting you. 

You sigh and button your shirt back up again, just in time for the phone in Alcina's office to ring. 

By the time you make it back home, you are starved. It seems Alcina is set on holding out until after dinner, but there is no way you are going to last. Alcina sets up in her office to get some work done, you take the opportunity to go to your room and enjoy a little solo play. You strip off and set yourself up in bed, grabbing your little penguin from your bedside table and opening the folder on your phone of naughty pictures and videos of Alcina. You start to get comfortable and lower the toy when you get a notification on your phone. 

You wife sent you a text.

'Where did you go?'

You debate whether to press on or not, deciding "fuck it". You open your camera and record a short video of the vibrator at work between your legs and send it to your wife. 

You close the messenger app and refocus on the task at hand, scrolling through your folder until you find a video of Alcina fingering herself. You lose yourself in the moment and don't notice Alcina enter the room. She sits on her vanity chair and clears her throat. 

"Now, my pet, what do you think you are doing?" She smirks.

"Well, Mommy, I couldn't wait any longer." 

"Did I not tell you to wait?" She raises her eyebrow.

"No, you did not. All you said was, 'you did say you needed to be punished'." Oh you pray she punishes you for being smart with her.

"Come here pet. On your knees." You toss the toy aside and obey. She stands and presses her heel (yes those red bottoms can march all over you and you would thank her) into your shoulder, pushing you back onto the floor. She steps off of you and you watch as she takes off her skirt and blouse. She slowly pulls her black lace brazilian panties down and lets them pool at her ankles before she bends over, kicking them off of her foot and then balls them up. She bends down over you. "Remember, use the safeword if you need darling." Then she gently shoves the panties into your mouth before stepping one foot on your stomach, she slowly starts to apply weight to her foot and the heel slowly digs into you, not hard enough to really hurt. 

Oh this was well worth being naughty. 

"I have something I have been saving for you, my pet." She steps off of you and disappears into the closet, emerging with a large white box. "Sit up pet, on your knees." She sits back on her vanity chair again, crossing her legs. She slowly opens the lid and pulls out a black leather collar with a rose gold ring and buckle. She motions for you to come closer and you do, she gently pulls the panties out of your mouth and puts the collar on your neck, adjusting it and making sure it isn't too tight.

"It is beautiful Alci, and it fits perfectly." You reassure her, she cups your chin and leans forward to kiss you gently, then she gently pushes you back down. 

"It looks wonderful on you my dear, now, Mommy is not quite finished with your present. And Mommy also didn't say you could speak yet." She winks, "Now, unless you want the panties back, I suggest you be a good girl and listen to Mommy." 

"Oh I most certainly do want them back." You lick your lips. She tsks and shakes her head, pressing one finger against your lips.

"Hush, you." She flashes you a wicked smile and then goes back to the box. She then reaches inside and retrieves a small rose gold, heart shaped padlock, she gently places the padlock in your hand. It is beautiful, and you smile at the words "My Sweet Girl" carved into it. Cute. You open the lock and place it around the ring before clasping it into place. Alcina takes your hand and kisses your knuckles before she digs into the box again, placing two keys, you assume for the lock, on her vanity She grins, placing the box on the floor.

"You look so pretty. Now, get the special strap on and prepare it for Mommy. And the lube." You feel your pussy clinch at the thought of the squirting dildo. You stand up and hurry to the bathroom, this one is a little messy so the two of you always prepare it over the sink. You load the toy with the fake cum and return to Alcina, handing her the toy and the remote. "Good girl. Sit." You sit on your knees again and admire the older woman as she adjusts the straps and sits down again. You lick your lips, unable to help yourself, making eye contact with her and taking the head of the toy into your mouth.

"Oh you are precious." She grabs her phone off of the vanity and starts recording you. "Such a good girl. So pretty, taking Mommy's cock." Her free hand goes to your hair, pushing the dildo further into your mouth. You want to show her you are a submissive good girl and put on a show of giving her head, even though she can't feel it. It is pretty hot too. You look up into the camera, wrapping one hand around the base of the toy, your other hand goes to your own clit, rubbing for a moment before dipping into your folds. You get your fingers nice and wet fucking yourself for a few moments before removing them as Alcina lets go of your head. You let the dildo drop out of your mouth and Alcina pushes the button, fake cum covers your chin, neck, and chest. Alcina ends the recording.

You bring your wet fingers up to Alcina's mouth and she licks you clean. 

"My second favorite taste." She sighs. You raise an eyebrow and she giggles. "My favorite taste being your mouth." She grins. "Now, stand for Mommy." You do, she places your hand on the cock, you wrap your hand around the head and she smiles as she pushes the button and the tip of the toy squirts out the thick lube you rub your hand up and down, coating the toy with the lube. You straddle her lap and take the cock in your hand, lowering yourself onto the toy. "I should punish you for being so eager. Mommy didn't tell you to do that." She whispers and you let out a shaky breath placing a hand on her shoulder for support as the toy fills you. 

She takes your arms, wrapping them around her neck, and scoops you up. You wrap your legs around her waist and she pushes you against the wall. Her hips match yours in a frenzied pace. You feel so full. You let out a loud moan and she kisses you to quiet it. "Remember, everyone is home darling." You nod your head and gasp as she pumps the toy in and out of you. "Oh darling, I really can't control myself when it comes to you. I just want to be so deep inside of you I can hardly stand it." Her rhythm gets faster and the toy goes even deeper inside of you. You have a hard time keeping quiet, you bite her shoulder when she pulls the toy almost all the way out and then thrust back into you, hard.

"Mommy's good little pet. Taking my cock and keeping that pretty little mouth shut like a good girl." Her voice is low, you know she is close. "And that collar looks divine on you. You are all mine." That sends you spiraling over the edge. Yes, you truly belong to this woman, heart and body. She doesn't let up, chasing her own orgasm. Your vision is blurry and you feel your toes curl as you are pushed over a second time. And then your wife pushes deep into you, and you are filled with the fake cum. You kiss her neck as she comes down from her orgasm. When she has regained her composure, she removes the toy from inside of you and gently sets you down on the ground. You help her remove the strap on and she tosses it onto the floor.

"I love you." She gently kisses your forehead. You smile and stand up on your tiptoes to kiss her lips.

"I love you too, Alci."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated, I love hearing from y'all ♡


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. This one is short, I've had the worst writer's block but wanted to give you guys something.

Alcina has been very stressed lately, between running the vineyard and worrying about her oldest daughter. The two of you had a small argument earlier this morning over something trivial (you slept through your first two alarms and she was grumpy about having to wake you up).

You make your way to her home office, cup of coffee and bouquet of flowers in hand, hoping that your peace offering will be acceptable. You find your wife in her office, paperwork scattered across her usually tidy desk, her head in her hands.

"Alci?" You slowly approach your wife.

She takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes before looking up at you. 

"I'm so sorry, my darling." She takes another deep breath. Her eyes are watery and she is trying not to cry.

"Alci, no, I'm sorry. You were right, I shouldn't depend on you to wake me up in the mornings.." 

"No my love, please don't apologize. I really don't mind, I just feel a little on edge lately." You set the flowers and coffee on her desk and she pushes her chair back, patting her lap. You straddle her and wrap your arms around her neck. She pulls you in close, burying her face in your shoulder as she cries for a few moments. You kiss her head and let her take what she needs from you. 

When she is done, she places a small kiss on your neck before looking at you. You place your hands on her cheeks and kiss her forehead.

"I'm so sorry for starting an argument over something so silly. I hate fighting with you." She apologizes again.

"It is not the first and it will not be the last, baby. The important thing is that we work through it." You try to comfort her. "There would be a big problem if we didn't have little arguments like a normal couple." 

"I suppose you are right, my darling." She gently kisses your lips. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Alci." You say, leaning in for another kiss. "Besides. Now we get to have really fun make-up sex." This gets a small chuckle from your wife.

"Thank you, love. And those roses are lovely, you didn't have to bring me a peace offering." 

"Oh I know I didn't. But I wanted to. Brownie points and all that." 

She reaches behind you to move around the coffee, paperwork, and flowers. Then she lifts you onto the desk and kisses your lips, hard. She tugs at the waistband of your joggers. You lift your hips to help her and she pulls them off of your legs, followed by your panties. 

"Alci…" you whisper against her lips.

"Yes, love?" She answers before lightly biting at your bottom lip. 

"...I want to see your tiddies." This gets a genuine laugh from the older woman. You smile, drinking in the sound. Music to your ears. 

She pulls away, turning around so you can help her unzip her black peplum dress. The dress falls to the ground. You kiss the back of her neck as you unhook her dark red bra, sliding the straps off of her shoulders. You tug on the waistband of her panties and pull them down, letting them drop to the floor. You then pull her back against you. You kiss her neck up to her ear, nibbling gently on her lobe, you caress her breasts, gently rubbing circles around her nipples before pinching. She throws her head back and lets out a moan. You continue to caress her left breast with your left hand as your right hand slowly creeps down her stomach, then lower. You are soaking wet, and when you dip two fingers between her folds, you find that she is as well. 

"Daddy…" she moans.

"Yes, Mommy?" 

"Daddy, I need you…" 

You smirk.

"How do you need me, Mommy?" 

"Fuck, Daddy, I need your fingers. I need you inside me." 

"How much do you need me, Mommy?" You tease her entrance and she squirms and lets out a small whimper. 

"I need you so bad, Daddy. Please, don't tease me. Mommy needs you to fuck her. Please." 

"That's a good girl, beg for Daddy." You whisper in her ear as you push three fingers in (she is more than wet enough and you know she is needy). Your pace is slow and she grinds back into you. You let go of her breast, wrapping your arm around her waist and pulling her back onto your lap. She spreads her legs and rocks against you. 

"Fuck, Daddy." She brings her own hand to her clit. Her laugh was music to her ears, but her moans and whimpers are a whole symphony. "Yes, Daddy. That feels so fucking good." You kiss back down the side of her neck, down to her shoulders, where you suck on her skin hard, leaving a love bite. You feel her contract around your fingers as she begins to shake in your arms. You continue to place hickeys across her shoulder and neck as she comes. 

"You are mine, Mommy." You withdraw your fingers and swat her hand away from her clit, taking over to rub circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves yourself. 

"Yes, Daddy. All yours." She moans. 

You spend the hour making up for the argument this morning, only stopping when you hear little footsteps running up and down the hallway. 

"Well, my darling, it looks like we will have to pick this up again later." 

You help each other dress, exchanging kisses and sneaking gropes. Before you leave your wife to her work, she pulls you in for a hug and kisses your forehead. 

You spend the rest of the afternoon helping Maria with her homework in the library, the cook shooed you out of the kitchen for trying to snack before dinner. You are starting to get a little bit frustrated with this math homework (seriously, when did you forget long division?), you and Maria have been working on this worksheet for an hour and you are only on question six. You feel like you are going to cry, when Alci enters the room. Thank the gods. 

"How are things going in here, my two loves?" Alci settles on the sofa. 

"Thank goodness, a real adult." You get up, you and Maria were sitting on the floor doing her work on the coffee table, and flop down next to her. "The public education system in the US really failed me. I can't even do fifth grade math." 

"Mom is really bad at this. Mama, will you look at this problem?"

"Of course, my little one." She takes the paper and glances over it. "First of all, every question you have answered so far is wrong." You just gape at your wife. She asks Maria for a piece of paper and spends the next fifteen minutes explaining how to do long division to both you and her daughter. She then writes five problems on the back and tells you to solve them while she helps Maria.

"Okay, Mrs.Dimitrescu, but do I get a reward for being a good student after?" You would make a sexy teacher joke when you are alone. 

"Always, Darling. I'll give you a kiss for every answer you get correct, and then you can have a treat later." She gives you a wink. Good enough for you (you hope the treat is her tits). 

You show Alcina your answers and she gives you five chaste pecks. 

Dinner is lighthearted. Alex and Alcina talk about the baby shower, which you hired Flornia to help plan (a smaller gig and not something she usually specializes in but she is very excited to work with you guys again). You don't know who is more excited about the babies, Alex or Alcina. Maria talks about the upcoming auditions for the spring musical. You have a feeling she will end up being a theater kid when she gets older and it makes your heart happy. Dani talks about Amy's upcoming visit and how they are going to take a trip to the beach for a few days (their first little vacation as a couple). 

After dinner is finished and Maria is tucked in bed, Alcina leads you to your room. 

"Do I get my reward now?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Since you were such a good student. Yes. Wait here. Close your eyes." She pushes you down onto the vanity chair and you hear her rummaging around the closet. A few minutes pass before you hear her soft footsteps and feel her hand on your shoulder. "Okay, open."

You open your eyes and practically fall out of your seat. Alcina has changed into a black, pleated, babydoll. You practically drool at the sight of her. So your reward IS tiddies.

"Damn. Call me Van Halen, because I am hot for teacher." She rolls her eyes when you say this, grabbing a fistfull of your shirt and kissing you, hard, before letting go of your shirt and grabbing your hand instead. You ogle the taller woman as she leads you to bed. 

She rids you of your clothes before she settles between your legs and gets to work, using her mouth and fingers to bring you to an earth-shattering orgasm, shuttering herself as her free hand works her own cunt. Your wife's hunger knows no bounds though. She kisses her way back up your body, straddling your stomach and grinding, her arousal coats your stomach, even through the thin material of the lingerie. You grab a handful of her ass and squeeze.

"Alci, come here, baby. Let me taste you." 

She climbs off the bed, giving you a show as she strips for you before she climbs back on. She hovers above your face as you prepare to take her. You lick your lips and place your hands on her thighs, guiding her down. One of her hands tangles in your hair, the other grips the headboard as you start to lick and suck. It doesn't take long for her hips to start rolling. She tastes delicious, you drink in every little bit of wet. You love letting your wife ride your face. When she comes, her grip in your hair tightens, and her rolls come to a hard stop and her whole body stiffens. You keep working your magic through her orgasm. she shutters a litte, then, once more, starts slowly rolling her hips. She calls out your name as her second orgasm washes over her. You know she can come one more time. You add two fingers this time, her rhythm gets more frantic as she chases the third.

When she is finished this time, she crawls off of you. You hold out your arms and she happily settles, snuggling close. You kiss her forehead.

"You're so cute, Alci." You tell her as you wrap your arms around her. She nuzzles your neck. You know she is spent, and she slowly drifts off. Your eyes are also feeling heavy, and you are close to sleep.

"Te iubesc." Your wife says softly.

"I love you too, Alci."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking it out with me ♡ i know this one was short, but comments are always appreciated


End file.
